Beef Town
by Madji
Summary: En vacances dans la petite ville de Beef Town, Cartman va se découvrir des désirs insoupçonnés pour Kyle, et ira très loin pour aller au bout de ses envies... cartmanxkyle , stanxkyle , noté M pour langage ordurier et scènes de sexe et de violence.
1. Chap 1: Bienvenue à Beef Town

**Chapitre 1: Bienvenue à Beef Town**

« On est bientôt arrivés? Bougonna Kyle à l'intention de Mme Cartman.

-Pas encore, répondit celle-ci de son éternelle voix sereine. Mais il ne reste plus beaucoup de chemin, ne vous en faites pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive le juif? Ricana Eric Cartman. Tu en as assez d'être coincé entre le pauvre et la tarlouze?

-Ta gueule gros lard! » répondirent simultanément les trois intéressés.

Sans cesser de ricaner, Eric jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, et fut ravi de voir qu'ils étaient tous énervés, même si sa remarque n'y était pas pour tout.

Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski et Kenny McCormick étaient installés à l'arrière de la voiture de Liane Cartman depuis près de trois heures. Tous ensemble, ils se rendaient dans la résidence familiale des Cartman, située à Beef Town, coin isolé du Colorado dont aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais entendu parler.

Cartman voulut continuer la joute verbale.

« En même temps je te comprends Kyle. Ca doit pas être facile d'avoir un pauvre qui pue d'un côté et un pédé de l'autre. Il essaye pas de te tripoter au moins? »

Stan poussa un soupir et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il ne répliqua pas, peu motivé à encourager Cartman dans ses remarques merdiques. Kyle et Kenny l'imitèrent, au grand désappointement de Cartman.

A bientôt 14 ans, Stan était un très beau garçon. Ses cheveux noirs et indisciplinés encadraient un visage légèrement bronzé, couvert ici et là de quelques boutons qu'il s'efforçait de cacher sous une crème spéciale. Dans ses yeux bleus, on devinait une grande maturité et un grand sérieux. Son beau visage, ajouté à sa manie de vouloir toujours être bien habillé, avait poussé Cartman à le surnommer « la tarlouze », bien qu'à la connaissance de ses amis il n'ait jamais été intéressé par les garçons. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de les attirer.

Kyle, assis à sa gauche, était son meilleur ami depuis des années. Il avait 14 ans lui aussi. Sans posséder la beauté de Stan, il avait un certain charme, du entre autre à sa chevelure rousse et bouclée qu'il s'obstinait à cacher sous un bonnet vert. Malgré les affirmations des autres, qui lui disait qu'elle lui allait bien, il détestait cette coiffure. Son visage était un peu pâle, sans la moindre trace d'acné, mais parsemé de taches de rousseur. Ses yeux étaient verts, et avaient tendance à briller quand il était furieux, ce qui ne lui arrivait qu'avec Eric Cartman. Il ne le savait pas, mais souvent Cartman faisait exprès de le provoquer, rien que pour voir cette étincelle dans ses yeux, qui le rendait beaucoup plus sexy qu'en temps normal.

Kenny était le plus grand d'eux tous. Il était vêtu pauvrement, de vêtement sûrement récupérés à l'Armée du Salut. Un léger duvet blond couvrait ses joues et son menton, qu'il ne se souciait pas de raser. Ses yeux étaient bleus, d'une teinte plus claire que ceux de Stan, et habituellement ils pétillaient. Même si sa vie n'était pas des plus faciles, il était toujours de bonne humeur, et sa vie amoureuse était déjà bien remplie.

Cartman, assis à l'avant du véhicule, était de loin le plus gros des quatre. Il pesait environ cent kilos pour un mètre quarante-cinq, et actuellement ses bourrelets dépassaient de son siège. Il avait un gros visage assez banal, curieusement lisse, des yeux marrons, et des cheveux châtain foncé, plats et ternes. Les gens qui ne le connaissaient pas avaient tout d'abord tendance à le plaindre, avant de revenir sur leurs sentiments. Eric Cartman était un être cruel et calculateur, d'une redoutable intelligence et d'un égocentrisme total. Il était en plus de ça un raciste notoire, ce qui n'était pas au goût de Kyle, victime préférée de son antisémitisme.

Les trois autres garçons se demandaient souvent pourquoi ils restaient amis avec Cartman. Ils se le demandaient notamment en cet instant, alors que ça faisait trois heures qu'ils étaient coincés dans cette voiture. Cartman les avait invités tous les trois à venir passer deux semaines avec lui et sa mère dans leur résidence familiale à Beef Town. A l'en croire, c'était un endroit super, avec un camping, un château à proximité, des supers magasins et le câble dans la maison! Après quelques hésitations, ils avaient accepté, même si comme l'avait dit Kyle: « Si c'est si génial que ça je me demande pourquoi il veut nous y inviter. »

La voiture s'engagea dans un petit chemin de terre et fut aussitôt agitée de soubresauts. Ballotés dans tous les sens, les garçons s'accrochèrent comme ils purent.

« Voilà on est arrivés » s'exclama Liane Cartman.

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux. Devant eux venait d'apparaître une grande et vieille maison délabrée, au beau milieu d'un jardin envahi de mauvaises herbes et de ronces. Quand la voiture s'arrêta devant la porte, ils sortirent. Ils remarquèrent aussitôt que les fenêtres étaient couvertes de toiles d'araignées et de poussière. Au fond du jardin, une cabane en bois était restée ouverte, révélant un siège de toilettes crasseux.

« Putain mais c'est quoi cette maison? S'exclama Stan.

-C'est la vieille maison de ma tante Annie, répondit Mme Cartman. Personne ne l'a habitée depuis sa mort il y a vingt ans. C'est joli non? »

Sans attendre la réponse, elle sortit un trousseau de clés de sa poche et se dirigea vers la porte. Stan, Kyle et Kenny se tournèrent vers Eric, qui restait impassible.

« Cartman c'est quoi cette baraque? Tu savais qu'elle était comme ça?

-Non mais je m'en doutais. Ma mère m'a dit que c'était une vieille maison perdue et isolée. Les plus proches habitations sont à 2 ou 3 kilomètres d'ici.

-Quoi? Mais c'est quoi ces conneries? S'écria Kenny. Tu nous avais dit que c'était trop cool ici, qu'il y avait le câble, et un camping pas loin!

-Et vous m'avez cru?

-Mais pourquoi tu crois qu'on t'a accompagné?

-Je savais que vous accepteriez pas de venir si je vous disais la vérité. Moi non plus j'en avais pas envie mais ma mère tenait absolument à venir ici avec moi pour les vacances, alors j'ai raconté n'importe quoi pour que vous m'accompagniez. Sinon je me serais fait chié ici tout seul pendant deux semaines. »

Ils restèrent cois quelques secondes, puis Kyle s'emporta.

'Tu t'es foutu de nous connard! Gros fils de pute, je savais que tu nous préparais un sale coup!

-C'est vrai? Alors pourquoi t'es venu quand même?

-Je me suis encore fait avoir. Je devrais savoir depuis le temps que t'as plus de coups de pute qui mijotent dans ton cerveau que de graisse dans ton cul. Et c'est pas peu dire! »

Cartman s'empourpra de colère. Il allait sortir une méchanceté de son cru quand sa mère, ayant enfin réussi à débloquer la porte, poussa un cri de joie et se tourna vers eux.

« Les garçons! Venez m'aider à ouvrir les volets! »

Stan, Kyle et Kenny échangèrent des regards furibonds, puis se dirigèrent vers la maison avec un soupir de résignation. Cartman resta immobile, sans quitter Kyle des yeux.

« Enfoiré de juif de merde, murmura-t-il entre ses dents. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour te casser la gueule… »

Un plaisir acide l'envahit quand il s'imagina latter de coups Kyle. Le frapper, encore et encore, au visage, au ventre, dans les couilles, faire craquer les os, couler le sang, casser les dents…Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, et si Kyle avait pu lire les pensées de son vieil ennemi, il aurait frémi d'être l'objet d'une telle haine. Car s'il haïssait lui-même très fortement Cartman, ce n'était pas le même genre de sentiment. Celle de Kyle était intense, mais auréolé d'une certaine légitimité. Effectivement, personne n'aurait pu accuser le jeune juif d'éprouver une haine purement gratuite, étant donné que c'était toujours Cartman qui le cherchait. Il haïssait Eric Cartman à cause de sa méchanceté, sa médiocrité, son racisme, et son machiavélisme qui l'avait déjà fait inventé à plusieurs reprises des plans diaboliques pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, que ce soit simplement une bonne note, ou carrément l'extermination des juifs. Mais à part cela, il ne ressentait aucune envie de lui nuire de quelque manière que ce fut.

Ce que le gros garçon ressentait vis-à-vis de Kyle était différent. C'était un sentiment puissant et possessif, un désir profond de lui causer du tort par tous les moyens, de lui faire mal et de l'humilier. Rien dans la vie ne satisfaisait autant Cartman que de pourrir l'existence de ce connard de juif, et chaque réussite était pour lui autant de bonheur. Un exutoire à son sadisme naturel, son antisémitisme et à son désir de domination.

Cartman repensa au visage furieux de Kyle et sentit un frisson descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Malgré tout, il fallait reconnaître quelque chose à Kyle: il était mignon. Quand il s'emportait, il était même carrément sexy. Un des rêves les plus courant de Cartman consistait à s'imaginer provoquer Kyle, pour le voir s'énerver, pour faire naître dans ses yeux cette lueur de colère qui illuminait ses traits et l'embellissait considérablement. Puis ensuite de le tabasser.

Eric Cartman ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé ce qui le poussait à se pâmer devant Kyle comme ça, mais il se fichait de toute façon pas mal de la réponse. C'était comme ça et c'était tout. La seule chose qui importait à ses yeux, c'était de saisir la moindre occasion de faire apparaître chez Kyle la fureur qui le rendait si attirant à ses yeux. Ca, et bien sûr lui pourrir la vie.

« Hé Cartman! S'écria soudain Stan de l'intérieur de la maison. Bouge ton gros cul et viens nous aider! »

Cartman sortit en sursautant de sa rêverie, remit de l'ordre dans ses idées, et se dirigea sans se presser vers la maison.


	2. Chap 2: le château de Lord Percy

_**Chapitre 2: Le château de Lord Percy**_

Les garçons et Mme Cartman passèrent la matinée à ouvrir les fenêtres pour aérer les pièces poussiéreuses, dont l'odeur de renfermé donnait mal à cœur. Cela prit un certain temps car la maison était grande malgré sa vieillesse. Une fois qu'ils eurent finis, les nouveaux occupants trouvèrent à l'étage pas moins de six chambres à coucher, leur laissant l'embarras du choix. Dès le début Cartman décida que la plus grande, tout au bout du couloir, serait la sienne, et que Kenny devrait loger dans la chambre la plus éloignée de celle-ci.

« Et pourquoi ça? S'était offusqué Kenny.

-Parce que tu es pauvre et que c'est bien connu que les pauvres ça attire les cafards! Et j'ai pas envie de me réveiller avec tes blattes dans mes draps!

-Arrête avec ça! »

Mais Kenny avait finit par céder, arguant que de toute façon ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être le plus éloigné de Cartman, bien au contraire. La chambre jouxtant celle du gros fut prise par Kyle, la suivante par Stan, puis venait celle de Kenny et enfin celle de Liane Cartman. Une fois que tout le monde eut posé sa valise, ils furent tous obligés de s'armer de balais et de chiffons pour décrasser un peu la vieille maison, ce qui ne fut pas une sinécure.

A midi, épuisés et affamés, ils se précipitèrent dans la cuisine, mais ce fut pour découvrir que les placards étaient vides et que le frigo n'avait même pas été rebranché.

« Oui, c'est normal, constata Mme Cartman avec un certain détachement, contrairement à son fils dont l'estomac grognait d'indignation. Nous n'avons qu'à prendre la voiture et aller au village acheter des provisions. »

Ils s'entassèrent tous donc dans le mini van de Mme Cartman. Le trajet leur prit une dizaine de minutes, dont la moitié environ se passa à errer sur les chemins de terre et les petites routes, jusqu'à l'apparition quasi-miraculeuse d'une route goudronnée au détour d'un sentier en terre battue. Ils la suivirent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au niveau de quelques bâtisses défraichies. Là, Mme Cartman coupa le moteur.

« On est quand même pas déjà arrivés? S'inquiéta Kyle.

-Si. Voici le village de Beef Town les enfants. C'est joli, non? »

Ils préférèrent ne pas répondre, mais regardèrent autour d'eux avec circonspection. Beef Town était un petit village de province typique des trous perdus du Colorado. Une église, une banque, une vieille supérette, un poste de police et une mairie côtoyaient quelques maisons. Dans l'unique rue, les quelques passants se retournèrent tous pour les dévisager sans la moindre gêne, affichant sur leurs visages renfrognés un mélange de surprise et de méfiance. Ils avaient tous au minimum soixante ans. Quand les garçons et Liane Cartman entrèrent dans la supérette, certains allèrent jusqu'à se masser autour des vitres pour mieux voir les inconnus jeunes et dynamiques qui profanaient leur petit coin d'ancienneté. Les garçons firent semblant de ne pas le remarquer, mais une fois qu'ils furent dissimulés derrière les rayonnages, ils échangèrent entre eux des regards qui se passaient de commentaire.

Une fois rentrés, ils mirent le couvert, aidèrent un peu Mme Cartman à la cuisine, engloutirent leur déjeuner, et laissant la vaisselle à Mme Cartman sur son insistance, ils montèrent à l'étage. Là, ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Stan et s'assirent sur le lit. Pendant une ou deux minutes ils ne dirent rien, puis la voix de Stan brisa le silence.

« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant? »

Ils se tournèrent comme une seule personne vers Cartman, qui les regarda tour à tour avant de s'exclamer:

« Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça?

-Si on est là c'est à cause de toi, répondit sèchement Kyle. Donc c'est à toi de nous dire quoi faire.

-Putain les mecs, vous croyez que si je savais quoi faire ici, je vous aurais emmené avec moi?

-Démerde-toi alors pour trouver quelque chose! S'écria Kyle. Sinon je te jure que je rappelle mes parents et que je leur demande de venir me chercher! »

Cartman ignorait s'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait, mais les deux autres opinèrent du chef pour appuyer ses paroles. Les sentant tous les trois ligués contre lui, il se leva, bouillonnant de colère. Sans ajouter un mot, il quitta la chambre et descendit l'escalier, sans cesser de s'imaginer écorcher vif ce connard de rouquemoutte. Ca le calma un peu.

« Maman, dit-il à Liane Cartman qui essuyait toujours la vaisselle, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire mes amis et moi ici?

-Vous avez un grand terrain mon poussin. Il y a la forêt à côté, vous pouvez aller vous balader. »

Se balader en forêt? Mais elle les prenait pour des vieux croûtons ou quoi?

« Mais mamaaaaaaaan, gémit-il, il y a vraiment rien à faire? Pas de magasins, de cinéma ou quelque chose?

-Et bien….réfléchit-elle en reposant son assiette. Il y a le château de Lord Percy. C'est un authentique château médiéval, qui date du dix-septième siècle, je crois. Ils en ont fait un musée qu'on peut visiter. »

Cartman sourit.

« On peut aller le voir aujourd'hui?

-Oui ,si tu veux mon chéri. Quand j'aurai fini la vaisselle. »

Rayonnant, Eric sortit de la cuisine, remonta l'escalier et entra dans la chambre de Stan.

« Voilà c'est réglé! S'exclama-t-il. On va visiter le château!

-Quel château?

-Un authentique château du Moyen Âge, qui date du dix-septième siècle, pas très loin d'ici. »

Kyle le regarda comme s'il était le roi des cons.

« Un château du Moyen Age, datant du dix-septième siècle, en Amérique? »

Il n'en dit pas plus, mais son ton suffit à remettre Cartman en colère.

« Exactement! Si je le dis c'est que c'est la vérité, alors pas la peine de sortir ta science, enculé de juif!

-Ferme ta gueule gros cul!

-Hé, vous avez fini tous les deux? Protesta Stan sans grande conviction.

-Ta gueule pédé!

-Les enfants! Appela soudain la voix mélodieuse de Liane Cartman. Si vous êtes prêts, nous pouvons partir tout de suite visiter le château! »

Kyle perdit un peu de sa suffisance quand il entendit Mme Cartman confirmer les affirmations de son fils. Eric lui jeta un regard triomphant. Après un moment de silence, Kenny sauta du lit.

« Bon, lâcha-t-il, allons-y pour le château médiéval du dix-septième. »

*

« Lord Percy était un seigneur anglais, qui avait hérité de nombreuses terres de ses ancêtres, déclama le guide d'une voix passionnée. C'est en 1665, pendant la grande peste de Londres, qu'il décida d'émigrer en Amérique avec sa famille pour échapper à la contamination. Une fois arrivé, il s'est acheté un domaine, où il a fait construire ce château.

-Pourquoi il tenait tellement à ce vieux château? Demanda Kyle, qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de montrer à quel point il était intelligent. C'est froid, c'est laid et complètement inutile!

-Lord Percy était très fier de son ancien château, qu'il avait laissé en Angleterre. Quand il est arrivé ici, il a absolument tenu à en avoir en Amérique une réplique parfaite. Il a payé très cher cette excentricité, mais il ne l'a jamais regretté. D'ailleurs plus tard, il a envoyé des gens dans son pays d'origine pour rapporter les tapisseries et les meubles de sa famille… »

Ce monologue était chiant à crever, de même que la visite, aux yeux de Cartman. Il commençait à regretter d'être venu ici. Ca faisait une heure que le guide, trop heureux d'avoir des visiteurs, ce qui ne devait pas arriver souvent, les assommait de leçons d'architecture et d'histoire, couplé de petites anecdotes sur la vie de Lord Percy. Soporifique, mais les autres semblaient intéressés. Kyle ne se gênait pas pour discuter avec le guide, ravi de lui donner la réplique, et Stan et Kenny regardaient partout autour d'eux en ouvrant des yeux ronds. C'était la première fois qu'ils visitaient un château, même si celui-là n'était pas vraiment d'époque. Peu importait, de toute façon à en croire le guide, il était exactement pareil que n'importe quel autre château européen.

Plus que la visite, il avait été surpris par l'âge du guide. Il devait avoir à peine trente ans, ce qui était incroyablement jeune dans ce coin où ne vivaient que des retraités. Il ne lui avait pas demandé ce qu'il foutait là, et de toute façon il ne s'en souciait guère.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kyle. Il avait l'air fasciné, et s'était lancé avec le guide sur une longue discussion concernant la construction du château. Le guide semblait aux anges. Apparemment c'était un mordu d'histoire, et il était ravi de discuter avec quelqu'un qui s'y intéressait aussi. Connard de juif, se dit Cartman, toujours obligé de montrer à quel point il est cultivé et brillant, hein? Ca aussi ça l'énervait: Kyle avait d'excellents résultats scolaires. En fait tout l'énervait chez Kyle: ses cheveux roux, son visage, ses vêtements, ses notes, sa famille, sa religion et surtout, surtout, ce petit air supérieur qu'il prenait à chaque fois qu'il parlait avec Eric. Il se croyait trop fort, pas vrai? Le gentil Kyle, premier de sa classe, joliment foutu et super apprécié! Et bien Cartman, lui possédait quelque chose que Kyle n'avait pas: la force, et l'intelligence. Certes il n'avait pas d'aussi bons résultats que Kyle, en fait il était le dernier de sa classe, mais à côté de ça il se savait capable d'imaginer des tas de choses pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait ou pour pourrir la vie de ses ennemis. Qui avait imaginé faire cuire les parents de Scott Tenorman dans un chili? Lui. Qui avait réussi à faire lever l'interdiction des recherches sur les cellules souches? Lui. Qui avait réussi à cloitrer Butters dans une cave pendant une semaine en lui faisant croire qu'un météore avait détruit South Park? Encore lui. Même si pour Butters, il n'avait pas vraiment de mérite: ce gars-là était tellement con qu'on pouvait lui faire gober n'importe quoi.

Combien de fois Cartman s'était-il dit qu'il faudrait qu'il donne une bonne leçon à Kyle? Des tas de fois. Il avait souvent imaginé des plans, qui allaient du tabassage pur et simple jusqu'à l'incendie de sa maison, en passant par le meurtre de son petit frère. Mais il n'était jamais passé de la théorie à la pratique. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce qu'en fait il s'en foutait pas mal de son frère ou de ses parents. C'était Kyle, et uniquement Kyle, qu'il voulait faire souffrir. Et même si ces idées étaient alléchantes, il n'en était pas vraiment satisfait. Ce qu'il voulait, s'était-il rendu compte, c'était faire du mal à Kyle de ses propres mains. Et si possible, que Kyle le sache. Que le juif crie, qu'il pleure, qu'il le supplie d'arrêter, et que Cartman fasse de lui ce qu'il voulait. A cette pensée, le gros frissonna d'excitation. La plupart des jeunes de son âge avaient des rêves d'avenir. Lui son rêve était de se venger de Kyle.

« Et maintenant, s'exclama le guide, nous allons voir le plus intéressant: la chambre de torture! »

Cartman sursauta, comme pris en flagrant délit de pensées interdites. Mais personne ne s'en rendit compte, ils étaient en train de descendre un escalier de pierre humide et sombre. Un peu gêné, Cartman les suivit. Ils descendirent longtemps, la lumière se raréfia, obligeant le guide à allumer des lampes électriques accrochées à l'arrachée sur les murs. Comme Kyle s'étonnait de cet anachronisme, le guide expliqua qu'ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser les torches parce que c'était plus coûteux qu'un système électrique. Ils descendirent longtemps, au point que Cartman se demanda jusqu'à quel profondeur ils se trouvaient. Puis enfin, un couloir apparut devant eux, et une unique porte de bois, étrangement menaçante, se dressait au fond.

Le guide s'approcha et l'ouvrit: elle n'était pas fermée à clé. Il entra et s'écarta pour laisser passer les autres.

« Elle a été construite en même temps que le reste du château, expliqua-t-il. Même si à l'époque, les séances de torture n'étaient plus pratiquées, Lord Percy tenait à ce qu'on la rajoute. Il ne l'a jamais utilisée, autrefois on s'en servait pour ranger les vieux meubles. Une fois que le château a été reconverti en musée, elle a été réaménagée telle qu'elle était… »

C'était une petite pièce en fait, mais elle était impressionnante. Les murs étaient en pierre nue, sans le moindre ornement. Des étagères s'y appuyaient, et dessus ils pouvaient voir des instruments en fer rouillés, mais néanmoins menaçants. Des piques, des couteaux, d'autres objets étranges qu'ils n'identifièrent pas, et dont-ils ne cherchèrent pas à deviner l'utilité. Au milieu, une table était fixée au sol, quatre lanières de cuir y étaient accrochées, destiné à retenir un malheureux type qu'on devait torturer à mort. Le guide s'en approcha.

« Du temps de l'inquisition, on capturait les hérétiques et les païens et on les emmenait dans des salles comme celles-ci. Là, le bourreau s'acharnait à les faire avouer leurs crimes par tous les moyens. C'était efficace, un peu trop même, puisque généralement même les innocents finissaient par avouer, pour qu'on arrête de leur faire du mal. »

Kyle avait l'air légèrement dégoûté. Cartman, qui pour une fois prêtait une oreille attentive, bondit sur l'occasion.

« Mais Kyle, cette table est faite pour toi! S'écria-t-il. T'es un païen après tout!

-Ta gueule gros lard.

-Un païen? Répéta le guide apparemment intrigué.

-Ouais, il est carrément feuj. Feuj jusqu'à la moelle-même. C'est un hérétique!. Allez monte sur la table, juif!

-Arrête avec tes conneries Cartman! » S'exclama Kyle, rouge d'indignation.

Contre toute attente, le guide sourit.

« Tu veux essayer?

-Pardon?

-La table. Tu veux l'essayer pour voir ce que ça fait?

-Non mais ça va pas ou quoi? Je monterai pas sur ce truc!

-Et bien alors, on a peur juif? Ricana Eric. Tu reconnais ton hérésie? »

Le regard de Kyle passa de Cartman au guide à la table. Il hésita.

« Je suis pas un hérétique, dit-il. Mais…

-Si t'es pas un hérétique, alors grimpe sur la table! Qu'est-ce que t'as à craindre sinon? »

Stan regarda attentivement Cartman, vaguement inquiet sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Cartman faisait des crasses à Kyle, et c'était bien son genre de mettre au défi Kyle d'essayer un engin de torture, mais il semblait au brun que le gros était vraiment exalté. Comme s'il avait réellement envie de voir Kyle se faire torturer sur cette table. Il y avait une lueur étrange dans ses yeux…Perplexe, Stan se tourna vers Kenny pour voir s'il l'avait remarqué, mais le blond était obnubilé par les outils sur les étagères et leur tournait le dos.

Cartman lâcha encore une ou deux remarques méchantes, et Kyle se décida enfin.

« C'est bon, je vais monter sur cette foutue table! »

Il était rouge de colère, comme à chaque fois que Cartman se foutait de lui. Avant que Stan n'intervienne, le roux s'était débarrassé de son manteau et avait grimpé sur la table. Il s'allongea. Jouant le jeu, apparemment amusé, le guide lui attacha les mains et les chevilles avec les lanières. Kyle se retrouva dès lors totalement paralysé.

« Voilà, dit le guide. Beaucoup de juifs ont été capturés par l'inquisition en Europe, et brûlés vifs. Tu imagines ce qu'ils ont du ressentir? »

Kyle semblait soudain mal à l'aise. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, et voulut se redresser légèrement. Il n'y arriva pas. Gêné, il voulut se déplacer dans une position moins inconfortable, mais pu à peine se tortiller. Il était totalement impuissant. Mme Cartman et le guide éclatèrent de rire, trouvant apparemment la situation cocasse. Stan ne riait pas. Cartman non plus. Surpris qu'il ne sorte pas une remarque, Stan le regarda et vit sur ses traits une expression d'avidité et de satisfaction qui lui fit presque froid dans le dos. Il tiqua, surpris, mais Cartman sembla se rendre compte que Stan l'observait et se recomposa un visage normal. Stan cilla, se demandant s'il avait bien vu.

« Libérez-moi, lâcha soudain Kyle. J'ai mal au dos. »

Le guide s'approcha et entreprit de relâcher les liens. Cartman ne protesta pas. Quand Kyle fut debout, il récupéra son manteau et se plaça près de Stan. Kenny examina soigneusement les liens.

« Dites-moi, dit-il soudain, elles sont neuves ces lanières? »

Le guide se tourna vers lui.

« Oui, pourquoi?

-Vous n'avez pas gardé les machins d'époque?

-Non, ils étaient inutilisables. Ils avaient rouillé, puisqu'ils étaient en fer autrefois. Nous les avons remplacés.

-Juste pour ça? Vous les avez remplacé exprès pour amuser les touristes? »

Le guide sembla soudain embarrassé.

« Et bien oui. Ca peut sembler bizarre, mais il y a des gens que ça amuse de se faire prendre en photo ici. »

Kenny ne répondit pas, mais semblait dubitatif. Le guide se tourna vers Mme Cartman, comme s'il ne voulait plus croiser le regard du blond.

« Bien, je crois que la visite est terminée. Remontons maintenant, je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à l'entrée. Dites-moi Madame, vous avez prévu quelque chose ce soir? Un dîner, ça vous intéresserait? »

Tandis que les deux adultes discutaient, les quatre garçons remontaient l'escalier en silence. Kyle semblait encore mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi tu m'as obligé à monter là-dessus Cartman?

-Ca ne t'a pas plu? Tu n'as pas envie de recommencer?

-Non pas du tout! C'était…Ah, j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Vous trouvez pas ça bizarre, pour les lanières? S'interrogea soudain Kenny.

-Les lanières? Non pourquoi? Répondit Stan. Elles étaient neuves, et alors?

-Et alors je trouve ça bizarre, répondit avec assurance le blond. Pourquoi se donner la peine de charcuter un meuble d'époque juste pour amuser les rares touristes? En plus, je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je doute qu'il y ait des gens qui trouveraient ça marrant de se faire photographier sur un engin de torture. Et puis il n'y a pas que ça: certains des instruments de torture sont pratiquement neufs. Et vous avez remarqué l'armoire au fond de la pièce? J'ai essayé de l'ouvrir mais elle était fermée à clé. A votre avis ils ont enfermé quoi là-dedans?

-J'en sais rien. Mais où tu veux en venir?

-J'en dis que ça sent le repère sado-maso. Je vous parie ce que vous voulez que c'est pas pour les touristes qu'ils ont installé des lanières neuves sur la table. Et je suis sûr qu'il y a dans l'armoire du matériel vidéo, ou peut-être d'autres instruments qui feraient trop bizarre dans un musée. Genre des vêtements en cuir ou des godemichets… »

Les garçons s'arrêtèrent le regardèrent avec surprise.

«Attends, t'en es sûr?

-Ouais.

-Mais comment tu peux savoir ça? »

Kenny les regarda sans mot dire. La question était stupide. D'une manière générale, Kenny était de loin le mieux informé des quatre sur ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au sexe, sous toutes ses formes. Les garçons reprirent leur marche sans mot dire.

Cartman ne disait rien, mais il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il se sentait étrangement excité. Voir Kyle dans cette posture impuissante lui avait fait un drôle d'effet. Il aurait aimé le voir se débattre plus longtemps avant de se faire libérer. En fait, il aurait adoré être seul avec lui à ce moment-là. Il aurait peut-être pu essayer quelques uns de ces engins rouillés sur lui. Il sourit et se passa la langue sur les lèvres, mais n'osa pas prolonger trop loin ses fantasmes devant les autres. Ce soir, quand il serait dans son lit. En attendant, mieux valait faire comme si tout était normal. Comme si rien de mal ne lui traversait l'esprit.

Tiens donc, et s'il essayait de trouver un moyen pour se rendre seul avec Kyle dans cet endroit pendant le séjour?


	3. Chap 3: la tentation de Mathias

**Chapitre 3: La tentation de Mathias**

Le soir venu, Mme Cartman partit à Beef Town retrouver le guide touristique de l'après-midi. Les garçons savaient qu'ils avaient prévus de dîner ensemble et d'aller baiser tranquillement quelque part juste après. Ca ne les choquait pas étant donné que Liane Cartman se tapait à peu près tous les hommes qu'elle croisait.

Ils dînèrent tôt et passèrent ensuite deux heures à jouer au Monopoly. Ce fut Kyle qui gagna, au grand désappointement de Cartman.

« De toute façon c'est normal qu'il ait gagné. Les juifs c'est des tricheurs et des voleurs.

-Ta gueule Cartman.

-C'est la vérité. Les juifs ils sont tellement doués pour ça qu'ils arrivent à infiltrer les postes haut placés et à saboter les projets gouvernementaux. D'ailleurs si on cherche bien, on se rend compte que tous les mecs importants dans le pays sont soit juifs, soit à la botte des juifs.

-Tu vas arrêter tes conneries Cartman! »

Ils se disputèrent encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que Stan et Kenny les fassent taire. Comme ils n'avaient pas envie de faire une autre partie, ils descendirent au salon pour regarder la télé. Mais quand l'écran fut allumé, il n'envoya aucune image. Ils zappèrent en vain.

« L'antenne est peut-être cassée?

-Euh, maintenant que j'y pense je suis même pas sûr d'avoir vu une antenne sur le toit.

-Pourquoi la vieille avait une télé alors?

-Il y a un magnétoscope. C'est qu'il doit y avoir des cassettes quelque part. »

Ils se mirent alors à fouiller dans tous les coins. En vain. Il n'y avait aucune cassette nulle part. Stan et Kyle commençaient à sérieusement s'énerver quand soudain Kenny poussa une exclamation.

« Hé les mecs! J'en ai trouvé une! »

Il avait ouvert la commode et trouvé un VHS, soigneusement dissimulé sous une pile de linge. Les garçons s'en approchèrent.

« C'est quel film?

-Aucune idée. Il y a rien de marqué dessus.

-Ben on va voir. »

Ils glissèrent la cassette dans l'appareil, s'attendant presque à ce que quelque chose saute, ou que la cassette soit vierge. Mais contre toute attente cela marcha. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, et constatèrent que le film était intitulé « La tentation de Mathias », et que l'histoire semblait se passer au dix-huitième siècle dans un décor rappelant le château de Versailles, en France.

« Une histoire d'amour cucul à tous les coups » bougonna Eric.

Les premières minutes semblèrent lui donner raison. On voyait un jeune homme brun d'une vingtaine d'années, probablement Mathias, essayant de persuader une fille, une certaine Marguerite, de ne pas épouser l'homme auquel elle était promise. Elle se lamentait.

« _Tu sais que c'est toi que j'aime, mon amour. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, si je ne me marie pas mes parents seront ruinés._

_-Oublie-les, tu sais qu'ils n'ont jamais rien fait pour toi. Sauvons-nous tous les deux mon amour, nous prendrons un navire et nous irons vivre en Amérique. »_

« Putain, quelle daube, murmura Stan. Même les dialogues sonnent faux. »

Plus aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de voir la suite, mais étant donné qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, ils restèrent là où ils étaient. Pendant encore deux minutes, Mathias essaya de convaincre Marguerite, qui lui jura qu'elle l'aimait malgré tout.

« _Je t'aime Mathias, et je vais te le prouver. »_

Puis les garçons la virent enlever ses vêtements.

« Hé!

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout? »

Marguerite se retrouva vite complètement nue. Elle n'avait pas un seul poil sur le sexe. Mathias la regarda une seconde, puis commença à se déshabiller aussi.

« Putain mais ils nous font quoi là? »

Sidérés, les garçons regardèrent Mathias se foutre à poil et allonger Marguerite sur l'herbe. Sans se gêner le moins du monde, ils commencèrent à s'embrasser et à se caresser partout. Stan, Kyle et Kenny jetèrent un regard stupéfait vers Cartman.

« Ta vieille tante Annie cache des films pornos dans ses armoires? »

Tout aussi surpris, il ne répondit rien. L'intérêt des garçons pour le film fut brusquement beaucoup plus fort, et ils suivirent avec attention l'intrigue.

En fait l'intrigue était quasi inexistante. Tout triste d'avoir perdu Marguerite, Mathias se rendait à la Cour et se mettait à baiser toutes les nanas qu'il croisait. Le film ne faisait que montrer ses ébats amoureux avec diverses femmes. Mais à un moment un jeune homme entra en scène, et Mathias se découvrit des sentiments intenses pour lui.

« Des scènes de cul homos en plus? » Dit Kyle.

Quand les deux hommes se rendirent dans une chambre et se déshabillèrent, Cartman sentit quelque chose d'étrange se passer en lui. Il regarda avec une extrême attention le jeune homme embrasser Mathias, qui lui rendit son baiser avec fougue. Il lui sembla que sa température augmentait de quelques degrés, et il se posa brièvement la question. Une sorte d'exaltation envahit son corps, un peu comme quand il s'imaginait tabasser Kyle à mort, sauf que là c'était différent. Plus…physique. L'amant de Mathias s'agenouilla devant lui et entreprit de lui tailler une pipe, arrachant des râles de plaisir grotesques à l'autre. Cartman se demanda si c'était si agréable que ça et s'imagina à la place de Mathias.

Puis d'une façon totalement inexpliquée, Cartman imagina Kyle à la place de l'autre, agenouillé devant lui. L'idée lui fit ouvrir des yeux ronds. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à ça tout à coup? Mais il n'approfondit pas la question, car la pensée de Kyle lui faisant une fellation avait quelque chose de très…agréable.

Sur l'écran, Mathias et son amant en avaient fini avec les préliminaires, et Mathias était en train d'enculer joyeusement l'autre mec, qui criait comme s'il était au summum du plaisir. Tout ça sonnait horriblement faux, mais Cartman n'en suivit pas moins avec grand intérêt leurs ébats. Sauf qu'au lieu de voir les deux acteurs, c'étaient lui-même et Kyle qu'il voyait, et cette vision faisait naître en lui des élans de désir extraordinaires. Le regard vitreux, il savoura chaque seconde en souriant comme un crétin, sans cesser d'imaginer des tas de trucs qu'ils pourraient faire Kyle et lui.

Les quatre garçons étaient tous en train de regarder le film, aussi aucun d'eux ne vit l'expression de Cartman tandis qu'il rêvassait. De même qu'aucun d'eux ne vit l'expression de Stan. Le brun était comme le gros obnubilé par la scène homosexuelle, et l'expression de son visage n'était pas très différente de celle d'Eric. Sauf que la sienne semblait plus douce, plus tendre, comme s'il pensait à une personne qu'il aimait profondément. A côté de lui, Kenny était attentif, mais sans paraître penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'il voyait sur l'écran. Quand à Kyle, il semblait seulement légèrement agacé par la qualité médiocre du scénario.

Malheureusement la scène gay s'acheva, et Mathias oublia vite le jeune homme pour se jeter dans les bras d'une autre femme. Cartman en fut horriblement déçu. Au bout de quelques minutes, Kyle se leva.

« C'est vraiment chiant ce truc. Je monte dans ma chambre. »

Il souhaita bonne nuit, mais avant qu'il soit sorti du salon Stan se leva et le suivit. Ils disparurent tous les deux à l'étage. Cartman, vaguement inquiet par ce à quoi il pensait cinq minutes auparavant, se leva aussi.

« Tu montes Kenny?

-Non, vas-y, répondit le blond sans cesser de regarder l'écran. J'éteindrai quand le film sera fini. »

« Quel obsédé » pensa Cartman tout en montant les escaliers.

Il y avait de la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte de Kyle. Il pouvait d'ailleurs entendre sa voix, de même que celle de Stan, à l'intérieur. Sans y prêter attention, Cartman ouvrit la porte de sa propre chambre et s'arrêta net. Un mince filet de lumière semblait sortir du mur qui le séparait de la chambre de Kyle. Il resta immobile une seconde, puis s'avança. Il comprit vite ce qui se passait: il y avait un petit trou dans le mur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers, et réalisa avec une sorte de choc qu'il pouvait voir tout ce qui se passait dans la chambre de Kyle. Le juif et la tarlouze étaient assis sur le lit. Il pouvait aussi entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

« Franchement j'arrive pas à croire que je me sois fait avoir comme ça par ce gros lard! S'exclama Kyle. On aurait du se douter qu'il nous préparait un coup comme celui-là.

-Et ouais, mais maintenant on n'a plus le choix, répondit Stan avec résignation. La prochaine fois qu'on trouvera un coin sympa pour les vacances, on ira tous les trois, sans Cartman pour nous emmerder.

-Ouais, t'as raison. »

Ils ne se rendaient pas du tout compte que Cartman était derrière le mur et qu'il les voyait très clairement. Le cœur du gros bondit. « Putain ça troue le cul! Pensa-t-il. Je vais pouvoir espionner Kyle! » Enchanté, il se plaça dans une position plus confortable et tendit l'oreille, prêt à rester là autant qu'il le faudrait si ça pouvait lui permettre de découvrir des trucs sur le juif.

« En tout cas, reprit Stan, le coup du porno dans le linge de la tante Annie, je m'y attendais pas du tout.

-Moi non plus. Peut-être qu'elle était aussi pute que la mère de Cartman. Elles sont de la même famille après tout.

-Possible. Mais t'avais pas l'air très emballé pendant le film. Tu n'aimes pas regarder les films pornos?

-Franchement non. C'est juste du sexe ramené à un niveau animal d'après moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Je veux dire que tout ce qu'on a vu, c'est des scènes de cul, rien d'autre. Le scénario est nul, les dialogues tiennent pas la route, les acteurs jouent super mal. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de romantisme ou d'amour dans ce film, pourtant selon moi le sexe c'est quelque chose de sacré, un truc que tu fais pas avec n'importe qui, mais seulement avec une personne que tu aimes vraiment. »

Stan médita quelques secondes la question, avant d'acquiescer.

« Tu as raison. Mais le principe des films porno c'est justement de montrer des scènes de cul. Ils ne se soucient pas du reste.

-Je sais. Tu en as pensé quoi de la scène avec les deux mecs? »

Stan sursauta et se mit à rougir. Kyle eut l'air surpris.

« Stan?

-Euh… »

Il avait l'air mortellement embarrassé tout à coup. Cartman se demanda si Stan Marsh avait des tendances gay inavouées. « Voilà qui serait intéressant » se dit-il, et il se pencha un peu plus pour mieux écouter.

Il y eut un silence quelques secondes, puis Stan poussa un soupir.

« Kyle, je peux t'avouer un truc?

-Bien sûr.

-En fait je me posais une question. Tu sais que jusque là je suis toujours sorti avec des filles. Et bien je ne sais pas pourquoi, depuis quelques temps je me mets à penser à des garçons… »

Kyle attendit qu'il poursuive, mais Stan n'ajouta rien de plus. Le roux était un peu perplexe.

« Tu penses à des garçons tu dis? Dans quel contexte?

-Un peu de tout. Il n'y a pas de contexte particulier. C'est juste que je me demande ce que ça ferait de coucher un garçon, et j'essaye de m'imaginer le truc. »

Kyle sourit.

« Tu sais, arrivé à notre âge c'est normal de penser à ce genre de chose. Il parait même qu'il arrive forcément qu'on tombe amoureux d'une personne du même sexe dans sa vie, au moins une fois.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui. Tu penses à un garçon en particulier? »

Là encore, Stan eut l'air gêné.

« Non. Ca varie à chaque fois. Dis, tu ne le diras à personne?

-Je te le promets. Tu sais qu'on peut tout se confier toi et moi. On est amis pour la vie.

-Oui… »

Un silence tomba entre eux deux. Cartman fronça les sourcils. Il se dit que Stan n'avait probablement pas tout dit concernant ses fantasmes. Kyle sembla le comprendre aussi, mais il ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas son genre de forcer la main aux confidences. Stan se leva tout à coup.

« Je vais me coucher. A demain Kyle!

-A demain, dors bien.

-Toi aussi. »

Stan sortit aussitôt. On aurait dit qu'il s'enfuyait. Kyle resta quelques instants immobiles à regarder la porte, comme s'il se demandait ce que Stan avait à cacher qui soit si gênant qu'il ne lui en avait même pas parlé à lui. En temps normal, ils n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Puis il se leva à son tour, en se disant sans doute que ce n'étaient pas ses affaires et que Stan lui parlerait s'il en avait besoin. Cartman n'avait pas la même discrétion. Il aurait donné très cher pour savoir de quoi il retournait avec Stan.

Kyle se dirigea vers sa valise, qu'il ouvrit. Il en sortit des tas de linge, qu'il commença à ranger dans l'armoire défraîchie. Cartman le regarda faire en silence. Il repensa aux drôles d'idées qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit pendant le film, concernant Kyle. Du sexe avec Kyle! Quelle idée! Il se demanda ce qui lui prenait.

« De toute façon, jamais ça n'arrivera, se dit-il. Il n'acceptera jamais de coucher avec moi. Il faudrait que je le force. »

L'idée de contraindre Kyle par la force à coucher avec lui fit naître comme un sursaut d'envie dans son corps. A la même seconde, Kyle avait fini son rangement, et se déshabillait afin d'enfiler son pyjama.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Cartman vit Kyle ôter son tee-shirt. Il avait des mouvements pleins de grâce. Il attrapa dans l'armoire une veste de pyjama bleu nuit, qu'il enfila sans se presser, laissant le temps au gros d'admirer sous toutes les coutures son torse. Puis il enleva son jean, ses chaussettes, et enfin, sous les yeux brillants de Cartman, il enleva son slip, qu'il déposa soigneusement avec le reste de son linge sale dans un coin de la chambre.

Il se tourna vers l'armoire et fouilla quelques secondes. Il fronça les sourcils et marmonna un juron, apparemment il ne retrouvait pas le pantalon assorti. Il traversa alors la chambre et se dirigea vers sa valise ouverte. Il tournait le dos au mur, et quand il se pencha, Cartman eut une vue absolument parfaite sur ses fesses. Le gros sentit son sexe se durcir, et machinalement glissa une main dans son caleçon. Il se masturba, sans quitter le jeune juif des yeux, tout en se demandant ce qui se passerait s'il se précipitait dans la chambre de Kyle et qu'il le renversait sur le lit. Des scènes de « la tentation de Mathias » lui revinrent en mémoire, et un flot de plaisir monta petit à petit dans son corps tandis qu'il s'imaginait le rouquin criant et pleurant sous lui, pendant qu'il jouirait en lui. Il se lécha les lèvres, un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres, et il finit par éjaculer dans son pantalon. Cartman retint le gémissement de plaisir qu'il allait pousser.

Inconscient d'être observé, et d'être l'objet de fantasmes sadiques, Kyle avait retrouvé son pantalon de pyjama et l'avait enfilé. Il attrapa un livre dans la valise, se glissa entre les draps, et commença à lire paisiblement. Cartman se retira lentement de son point d'observation, conscient qu'il n'y aurait plus rien à voir pour ce soir. Il retira sa main de là où il l'avait placée, et regarda avec une sorte de surprise les traces collantes sur ses doigts.

« Voilà que je fantasme sur Kyle, se dit-il. Ca veut dire que je suis pédé? »

Il réalisa qu'il s'en foutait complètement d'être pédé. Au contraire. Maintenant il avait trouvé exactement ce qu'il voulait. Depuis des années il ne cessait d'imaginer des plans ignobles pour tourmenter Kyle, mais jamais aucun ne l'avait vraiment satisfait. Il avait délimité des critères précis à respecter pour que sa vengeance soit parfaite. « Faire du mal à Kyle physiquement et moralement, récita-t-il mentalement. De mes propres mains. Qu'il soit humilié et totalement à ma merci. Qu'il me supplie d'arrêter de lui faire mal. » Et bien entendu les détails pratiques. « Que ça soit réalisable, et que je ne me fasse jamais prendre. »

Il semblait qu'il avait enfin trouvé la vengeance idéale. Et même qu'il se trouvait à l'endroit rêvé pour ça. Beef Town était un trou perdu. La maison était complètement isolée. Oui, s'il voulait mettre ses projets à exécution, c'était ici qu'il fallait le faire. Cartman jeta un coup d'œil vers le mur derrière lequel le jeune juif lisait tranquillement. « Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend Kyle, pensa Cartman avec jubilation. Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir jamais mis les pieds à Beef Town. »

*

Stan entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit sur le lit, l'esprit rempli de doutes et de confusion, comme ça lui arrivait souvent depuis un certain temps. Parfois il en arrivait presque à les oublier, parfois ils revenaient, plus forts et plus troublants que jamais. C'était notamment le cas en cet instant.

Il s'étonnait presque que Kyle n'ait pas compris la véritable raison de son trouble. Quand son ami lui avait demandé ce qu'il avait pensé de la scène entre les deux mecs, Stan s'était senti tellement embarrassé qu'il avait failli balbutier des excuses, ce qui n'aurait franchement pas eu de sens dans le contexte tel que Kyle le voyait. Mais Kyle ne savait pas tout, hélas. Il ne savait pas que ça faisait un bon bout de temps que son meilleur ami était tout simplement tombé amoureux de lui.

Mais était-ce bien de l'amour au sens tel qu'on l'entendait? Stan n'en était pas sûr à 100%, et ça ne faisait que rajouter à son malaise. Après tout, comme le psy du collège le disait, arrivé à treize ans c'était parfaitement normal d'éprouver une attirance pour des personnes du même sexe, et ça finissait par passer une fois la puberté achevée. Le fait même que jusque là Stan n'était jamais sorti qu'avec des filles renforçait l'incertitude.

Mais cela suffisait-il à expliquer pourquoi, dès qu'il se trouvait en sa présence, il mourrait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser? Pourquoi dès qu'il était seul il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'imaginer des situations où lui et Kyle se retrouveraient seuls et où le petit juif se montrerait particulièrement tendre et affectueux? La puberté et l'amitié profonde qu'ils avaient développé depuis toutes ces années suffisait-elle à expliquer pourquoi il espérait à chaque fois que son portable sonnait que ce soit Kyle à l'autre bout du fil? Cela expliquait-il pourquoi lorsque Kyle et lui rentraient chez eux, il comptait les heures et les minutes qui séparaient leur prochaine rencontre? Cela expliquait-il enfin, pourquoi lorsque Kyle parlait à une fille, il en éprouvait une atroce jalousie et une crainte sérieuse qu'il ne s'intéresse un peu trop à la fille en question? Non, Stan devait bien se rendre à l'évidence: ce qu'il ressentait pour Kyle avait largement dépassé la simple amitié.

Jusque là, il s'était toujours vu comme quelqu'un de strictement hétéro, et il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour il pourrait tomber amoureux d'un autre garçon. Personne dans son entourage ne l'aurait pensé. Même Cartman, qui l'appelait régulièrement « la tarlouze » à cause de sa coquetterie, ne pensait pas sincèrement qu'il pouvait réellement être gay.

Il fallait croire qu'il se connaissait mal. Il savait quand ça avait commencé exactement. C'était un jour comme les autres, parfaitement ordinaire, alors qu'ils étaient tous dans le bus scolaire avec les autres élèves du collège. Quelqu'un (il pensait que c'était Clyde, ou peut-être Craig, mais il n'en aurait pas mis sa main au feu) avait sorti une blague, et tout le monde aux alentours avait éclaté de rire, lui et Kyle compris. Au moment où les rires s'étaient calmés, son ami l'avait regardé dans les yeux et lui avait souri. Sans qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi, ce sourire avait réveillé quelque chose en lui et d'un seul coup, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait Kyle, tout simplement, après toutes ces années d'amitié. La révélation lui avait causé un véritable choc, mais fort heureusement Kyle et tout les autres avaient reporté leur attention sur Clyde (ou Craig), et n'avaient rien vu. Stan avait réussi à reprendre ses esprits et à se contenir assez pour que personne n'ait de soupçons. Mais s'il n'en montrait rien extérieurement, intérieurement il bouillonnait.

Stan poussa un soupir et s'allongea sur le lit, les bras derrière la tête. Il tourna la tête vers le mur qui le séparait de la chambre de Kyle. Savoir le jeune juif aussi proche de lui le fit sourire, sourire qui se transforma en grimace quand il se demanda ce qu'aurait pensé Kyle s'il avait su lire les pensées de son ami.

Stan ignorait si Kyle était quelqu'un de susceptible d'avoir des attirances gay, mais il était pratiquement sûr en tout cas que Kyle n'était pas amoureux de lui. Et c'était pour ça qu'il ne lui avait jamais avoué ce qu'il ressentait. Même si Kyle était un être très ouvert et tolérant, Stan n'était pas certain de la façon dont il réagirait s'il était au courant. Sans doute bien, mais la dernière chose dont Stan avait envie c'était de mettre à mal leur amitié pour ça. Evidemment, ce n'était pas toujours facile de faire semblant de ne rien éprouver de plus, aussi Stan commençait-il à se demander s'il ne devrait pas quand même prendre le risque. Même si c'était quasiment sûr que Kyle n'était pas amoureux de lui…

Stan hésita longuement, puis prit enfin une décision. Dès demain, il lancerait une discussion avec les autres sur les gays en général, et il demanderait à chacun ce que ça leur ferait d'apprendre qu'un de leur ami était amoureux d'eux. Ils ne soupçonneraient probablement pas l'intérêt caché de la question. Et selon la réaction de Kyle, Stan pourrait plus facilement décider s'il valait mieux se taire ou se dévoiler.

Le garçon brun poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était bon de prendre enfin une décision, quelle qu'en soit le résultat.


	4. Chap 4: promenons nous dans les bois

**Bonjour à tous! Et merci d'être là pour lire ma modeste fanfic. Je tenais à remercier les gens qui me soutiennent dans mon travail, et ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires. Ca fait toujours très plaisir de savoir que des gens aiment ce que je fais. Que dire d'autre, si ce n'est que j'espère que la suite vous plaira, que ce soit ce que vous attendiez, ou pas, et n'hésitez pas à commenter, en bien ou en mal. (Au passage je tiens à préciser que cette fic est notée M, et ce n'est pas vraiment pour rien...). Merci à tous, et bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Promenons-nous dans les bois**

Cartman ne dormit pratiquement pas de la nuit. Il était incapable de trouver le sommeil, tant les pensées s'agitaient encore et toujours en lui. Il était extraordinairement excité à la pensée qu'il allait pouvoir faire très mal à Kyle, et depuis des heures, il n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir. Le problème était en soi très simple: comment pourrait-il se retrouver quelque part seul avec Kyle, sans être surpris, et sans avoir d'ennuis après? La réponse était en réalité beaucoup plus difficile à trouver qu'il ne l'aurait cru, la difficulté principale étant seulement que Kyle n'était jamais seul. Toujours, il trainait avec ces deux connards, surtout cette tarlouze de Stan. C'était horriblement frustrant.

Il s'imagina entrer en force dans la chambre du juif. Il voyait déjà la scène: Kyle blotti dans un coin sombre comme un animal effrayé, le suppliant de ne pas lui faire de mal, et Cartman qui enlèverait son pantalon, et qui empêcherait Kyle de bouger pendant il enfournerait sa bite dans son joli petit cul, et Kyle qui pleurerait. Bon Dieu, ça serait vraiment l'extase! L'idée était si alléchante que Cartman fut tenté une seconde de s'introduire en catimini dans la chambre de Kyle, mais il n'était pas fou. Kyle crierait pour prévenir les deux autres, et au final il n'aurait sans doute plus la moindre chance de réessayer. « Putain de bordel de merde, maugréa-t-il silencieusement. Si seulement on était seuls lui et moi… »

Il devait être quatre ou cinq heures du matin quand un rayon de lumière traversa le mur comme un éclair grâce au trou par lequel Cartman avait espionné Kyle quelques heures auparavant. Le gros sursauta et se redressa dans son lit. Il entendit le grincement du sommier dans la pièce d'à côté, puis des légers bruits de pas sur le plancher. Cartman fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Pourquoi est-ce que Kyle se levait au beau milieu de la nuit?

Il se glissa silencieusement hors des draps, enfila ses chaussons et tendit l'oreille. Maintenant, les crissements de l'escalier indiquaient que le juif descendait en bas. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fout? Il a faim peut-être? » Intrigué, Cartman ouvrit doucement sa porte et fit un pas dans le couloir. Il écouta attentivement, et entendit alors la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il dévala les escaliers en faisant le moins de bruit possible et regarda par la fenêtre. A la lueur de la lune, il vit la silhouette de Kyle dans le jardin, et comprit aussitôt. « Il va pisser. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a même pas de chiottes dans la maison. »

Son cœur s'arrêta une seconde quand il réalisa que c'était l'occasion ou jamais.

Il sentit une vague de stress le paralyser à cette idée, et s'obligea à reprendre ses esprits. Il vit Kyle entrer dans le cabinet d'aisance et fermer la porte derrière lui. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps s'il voulait agir. Comme dans un rêve, il se vit ouvrir silencieusement la porte d'entrée, sortir, refermer derrière lui et s'avancer vers la cabane. Il pouvait entendre le bruit de l'urine qui coulait à l'intérieur. Donc Kyle tournait le dos à la porte, et ne le voyait pas. Cartman utilisa les quelques secondes dont il disposait pour réfléchir à une stratégie. Il se dirigea vers le massif d'hortensias en fleur qui bordait la maison et se cacha derrière. Accroupi, il avança lentement en direction de la cabane, toujours caché. Il y avait beaucoup de gros cailloux à cet endroit, et il prit le temps d'en choisir un bien solide. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il prit une inspiration et attendit, le caillou à la main, les yeux fixés sans ciller sur la cabane en bois dans laquelle Kyle se soulageait, sans savoir ce qui l'attendait.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Le bruit sourd de la chasse d'eau se fit entendre, et le juif sortit enfin. Il marcha sans se presser en direction de la porte. Quand Cartman jugea l'occasion bonne, il se redressa en silence, se précipita et, avant que Kyle eut le temps de réagir, il le frappa un grand coup avec le caillou qu'il tenait à la main.

Kyle tomba à genoux en criant de surprise et de douleur, les mains sur le crâne. « Merde! » pensa Cartman. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, le gros le frappa encore et encore, avec force, son poing guidé par la peur et la haine.

*

Un cri tira brusquement Stan d'un sommeil sans rêve. Il sursauta, se redressa dans son lit et resta immobile, le cœur battant, sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Il tendit l'oreille, mais n'entendit plus rien. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? J'ai rêvé ou quoi? ». Il hésita à se lever, attendit un mouvement de la part des autres dans les chambres à côté, mais aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Or Stan savait que, si Kenny avait le sommeil lourd, ce n'était pas le cas de Kyle. Etant donné que personne ne réagissait, il en conclua qu'il avait du rêver le cri. Il se rallongea donc, et après avoir tendu encore l'oreille quelques secondes, il se rendormit.

*

Au bout d'un moment, Cartman se rendit compte que Kyle ne criait plus et arrêta son geste, le souffle court. Le juif gisait à terre, du sang coulant d'une plaie qu'il avait à la tête. Son chapeau avait glissé. Il ne bougeait plus. « Putain, se dit le gros. Je ne l'ai pas tué au moins? » Il lâcha son caillou, s'agenouilla et posa ses gros doigts boudinés sur le cou du roux. Il sentit un pouls. Non, c'était bon, il ne l'avait pas tué.

Il se releva et contempla avec indécision le corps immobile de Kyle. « Bon, et maintenant? » se demanda-t-il. Curieusement, maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il se sentait beaucoup plus calme, et put réfléchir soigneusement à ce qu'il allait faire. Oui…Oui c'était bon. Il avait la situation en main.

Il abandonna le corps une minute le temps d'aller ouvrir la grange, de l'autre côté de la maison. Il entra sans faire de bruit et attrapa en vitesse une corde et deux grands chiffons qu'il avait déjà repérés le matin même. Puis il revint vers sa proie, craignant qu'elle ne se soit déjà réveillée. Heureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Il se mit à genoux, saisit les poignets de Kyle, et les lia soigneusement avec la corde derrière son dos. Une fois ça fait, il prit le plus grand des deux chiffons, le plia et l'attacha sur les yeux du juif, en s'assurant qu'il y ait suffisamment d'épaisseur pour qu'il ne puisse rien voir. Car malgré l'envie que Cartman avait que Kyle sache qui le violait, ce serait trop dangereux de le laisser savoir. Une autre fois, peut-être…

Il glissa l'autre chiffon dans sa poche. Puis il se releva et essaya de soulever Kyle. Ce ne fut pas très difficile, car Cartman était fort, et Kyle faisait à peine la moitié de son poids. Il le posa sur son épaule et fit quelques pas en avant. Il y arrivait sans problème. Souriant, Cartman se dirigea vers la forêt juste à côté, sans se rendre compte que le chapeau ensanglanté de Kyle était resté par terre. Il marcha longtemps, il ne savait pas trop combien de temps, mais il prenait bien soin de s'éloigner de la maison pour que personne ne les entendent tous les deux. Car il risquait d'y avoir du bruit. Il sourit et frémit intérieurement. « Oh oui, je sens que je vais aimer les bruits qu'on va faire tous les deux Kyle ».

Au bout d'un moment, il sentit Kyle bouger sur son épaule. Le juif mit un bon bout de temps avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, pourquoi il était la tête en bas, pourquoi il se déplaçait, pourquoi il n'arrivait plus à bouger les bras et pourquoi il faisait tout noir. Il se tortilla dans tous les sens.

« Qu…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? »

Cartman ne répondit rien et continua tranquillement son chemin. Mais le problème était que maintenant que Kyle était réveillé, il n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans tous les sens. Il essaya d'échapper à la prise de Cartman, et le gros dut le retenir de ses deux mains pour l'empêcher de tomber à terre. Kyle poussa un cri à la fois agacé et effrayé.

« Cartman? Stan? Kenny? C'est vous les mecs? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez? »

« Putain ça craint » pensa Cartman.

Il regarda autour de lui. A la lumière de la lune, il put voir qu'il était dans un coin isolé de la forêt. Les arbres étaient partout. La maison devait être suffisamment loin à présent. Et en plus, il vit une vieille souche pourrie un peu plus loin, ce qui le fit sourire de joie. Il s'en approcha, sans cesser de retenir Kyle, qui semblait s'inquiéter maintenant, comme s'il avait compris que ce n'était pas une blague.

Cartman laissa glisser Kyle de son épaule. Il heurta brutalement la souche et poussa un cri de surprise et de peur mêlées.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qui est là? »

Il se tortilla dans l'espoir de se libérer, en vain. Cartman voyait très clairement qu'il avait peur désormais. Il fit en pas en arrière pour pouvoir pleinement contempler sa proie impuissante. Il se sentait étrangement serein.

« Enfin ça y est, pensa-t-il. Tu es à moi Kyle. Tu es totalement en mon pouvoir. »

Il pensa une seconde à lui enlever le bandeau des yeux. Comme ce serait jouissif de pouvoir lire la peur de Kyle dans son regard! Il résista cependant à la tentation, et à la place attrapa le chiffon qui était encore dans sa poche.

Cartman serra très fort le chiffon qu'il tenait à la main et s'avança. Kyle sentit sa présence et se tourna vers lui.

« Qui êtes-vous? »

Il criait presque. Cartman sourit et ne répondit pas. Aussi forte que soit la tentation, Kyle ne devait pas savoir qui il était. Ce serait trop dangereux. Au lieu de ça, il baissa lentement son pantalon. Son érection était très visible. A la pensée qu'il allait violer Kyle, ici et maintenant, il sentit un frisson d'extase lui parcourir le corps. S'il s'était écouté, il se serait jeté sur lui tout de suite, mais il s'en empêcha, décidé à savourer chaque seconde de cet instant.

Kyle se mit à genoux et voulut se relever. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Cartman le saisit par les pans de sa veste, le plaqua contre la souche et fit de son corps un bouclier pour que le juif ne puisse pas s'échapper. Kyle poussa un cri de terreur, qui fut étouffé quand Cartman plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Il fit entrer brutalement sa langue et la tourna maladroitement. Paniqué, Kyle essaya de se dégager, mais Cartman était deux fois plus lourd que lui, et il put à peine se débattre. Il était comme une mouche prise dans les toiles d'une araignée. Il était complètement impuissant.

Cartman fit durer le baiser aussi longtemps qu'il put. Excité comme il ne l'avait jamais été, il prit un grand plaisir à saisir Kyle par les cheveux pour l'empêcher de bouger la tête. Kyle avait mal. Il avait peur. Cette bouche avide et violente le terrifiait et lui donnait envie de vomir à la fois. Le fait même qu'il ne voyait absolument rien ne faisait que décupler sa terreur, renforcer son impuissance. Il voulut hurler, mais ses cris furent noyés dans cet odieux baiser. Son agresseur les savoura avec délice.

Quand il sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus résister, Cartman ôta sa bouche de celle de Kyle. Celui-ci haleta, et prit une inspiration pour appeler au secours, mais Cartman l'avait prévu. A toute vitesse, il enfonça le chiffon qu'il tenait à la main dans la gueule du juif, de sorte que celui-ci ne put que pousser un faible gémissement. Puis Cartman l'obligea à se retourner et à s'agenouiller, le ventre sur la souche et la tête au niveau du sol, de façon à ce que ses fesses soient situées en hauteur. Cartman le retint fortement de la main gauche, tandis que de la main droite, il abaissait le pantalon de pyjama bleu. Kyle se débattit encore plus fort, il essaya de crier, mais cela ne servait absolument à rien.

Cartman admira une seconde le joli petit cul du juif, qu'il avait déjà vu quelques heures plus tôt, mais qu'il appréciait encore plus en cet instant. Saisi d'une inspiration soudaine, il leva l'index et le majeur et les glissa lentement dans l'anus de Kyle. Celui-ci sursauta et le gros regretta que le bâillon l'empêchait d'entendre distinctement ses plaintes. Souriant cruellement, il enfonça un peu plus ses doigts. A moitié fou de terreur, Kyle tenta de résister, mais il ne put empêcher son bourreau de continuer à le torturer. Cartman s'en délectait.

Puis il en eut assez, et voulut passer aux choses sérieuses. Il positionna Kyle de façon à se trouver à la bonne hauteur. Sa bite était tellement dure qu'elle lui faisait presque mal maintenant. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se pencha, posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Kyle pour l'empêcher de bouger, puis enfin, il se sentit le pénétrer.

Kyle poussa un hurlement perçant qui fut à peine étouffé par le bâillon. Sans en tenir compte, Cartman entama un mouvement de va-et-vient qui lui arrachait à chaque fois des petits grognements de plaisir. Le jeune juif ne l'entendait pas, ses hurlements venant ponctuer chaque coup de boutoir de son violeur. La situation dura deux minutes qui furent, aux yeux de Kyle, les plus longues de toute sa vie, aux yeux de Cartman, les plus courtes. Mais après avoir senti son plaisir monter, monter, monter, monter, Cartman avait fini par éjaculer et par jouir. Il ne put retenir un cri d'extase, et resta un instant immobile, haletant, essayant de retrouver son souffle. Ses cheveux collaient à son front couvert de sueur. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il se retira enfin de l'anus de Kyle. Son sexe était recouvert de sperme et de sang. Il tiqua, il avait du se montrer un peu trop brutal dans son enthousiasme. Mais il n'y prêta guère attention, tant il se sentait heureux.

Kyle ne criait plus. Malgré le bandeau qui lui cachait les yeux, Cartman vit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il tremblait de tous ses membres aussi. Le gros garçon remit son pantalon et s'essuya le visage du plat de la main. Il lui fallut une seconde pour se rappeler ce qu'il devait faire une fois son viol accompli, mais la mémoire lui revint vite. Il contourna la souche, saisit Kyle par le col de sa veste et, sans éprouver la moindre once de pitié face à sa terreur, il ferma le poing et le frappa violemment sur la tempe, comme il l'avait déjà fait plus tôt. Kyle s'effondra, assommé. En le voyant gisant comme ça à terre, ligoté, bâillonné et sans défense, Cartman se sentit tout-puissant. Il détacha le juif, enleva le bâillon et le chiffon qu'il avait dans la bouche, et glissa le tout dans les poches de son pyjama. Il s'assura de n'avoir rien oublié qui pourrait contenir des traces de son ADN. Bon, normalement ça allait, sauf bien sûr les traces de sperme, mais ça Cartman n'avait pas à s'en inquiéter pour le moment. Il savait comment faire.

Il s'en alla, laissant Kyle là où il était. De toute façon le juif était assez grand pour retrouver le chemin de la maison tout seul. Il marcha vite, se félicitant que la terre soit sèche et ne prenne pratiquement pas la marque de ses empreintes, même si c'était sans doute inutile. Pendant tout le trajet, il se sentit dans un état euphorique et paisible. Il se repassa longuement le viol dans la tête, savourant intérieurement le souvenir des cris étouffés et des pleurs de son ennemi. Quand il arriva enfin chez la tante Annie, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au cabinet d'aisance, là où ça avait commencé. C'est alors qu'un objet attira son regard.

Il s'approcha, et se rendit compte que c'était le chapeau vert de Kyle, dont il ne se séparait jamais, même pas pour dormir. Il se pencha et le ramassa. La lumière de la lune était assez forte pour qu'il voit une légère trace de sang et quelques cheveux. Il hésita, puis emporta le chapeau avec lui, moins comme une preuve compromettante que comme un trophée, un souvenir de sa victoire. Kyle serait furieux de l'avoir perdu. Enfin…s'il avait la tête à ça quand il rentrerait.

Cartman entra et monta silencieusement l'escalier. Il n'attira ni l'attention de Kenny, ni celle de Stan. Une fois dans sa chambre, il dissimula la corde, les chiffons et le chapeau sous son lit, en prenant bien soin de les plaquer contre le mur, afin qu'ils ne soient pas visibles. Une fois ça fait, il se glissa sous les draps et ferma les yeux. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, un sourire heureux sur son visage, et sa dernière pensée fut que finalement Beef Town était vraiment un super endroit où passer ses vacances.


	5. Chap 5: traumatisme

**Chapitre 5: Traumatisme**

Quand Stan se réveilla pour de bon, le soleil était à peine levé. Il mit un moment avant de se souvenir où il était et pourquoi il n'était pas dans son lit, mais la mémoire lui revint vite. Il regarda sa montre: il était 7h21. C'était la première fois qu'il se réveillait aussi tôt un jour de vacances, mais puisqu'il était réveillé, autant se lever pour de bon.

Il sortit du lit et s'habilla en silence pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Il descendit à la cuisine et se prépara un petit déjeuner frugal, qu'il avala sans appétit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kenny entra à son tour dans la cuisine et parut surpris de le voir là.

« Déjà levé?

-Ouais. En même temps on s'est couchés tôt hier. Il était quoi? Onze heure? Minuit?

-Quelque chose comme ça. Moi je suis resté jusqu'à la fin du film, et je suis allé me coucher après.

-Alors c'est quoi la fin?

-Mathias tue le mari de Marguerite et ils se sauvent en Amérique.

-C'est tout?

-Ben ouais. »

Ils discutèrent le temps que Kenny achève son propre petit déjeuner, puis ils débarrassèrent et montèrent à l'étage pour voir si les deux autres étaient réveillés. Stan se posta devant la porte de Kyle et l'entrouvrit, le temps de jeter un coup d'œil.

Kyle n'était pas dans son lit.

Il tiqua, surpris, et ouvrit un peu plus la porte pour être vraiment sûr. Le lit était défait, les draps rejetés sur les côtés.

« Alors? Demanda Kenny qui attendait dans le couloir.

-Apparemment Kyle est levé mais il n'est pas là.

-Il est peut-être dans la salle de bain. »

Ils allèrent voir, mais la pièce était vide. Ils regardèrent partout à l'étage, et au rez-de-chaussée, mais ne le trouvèrent pas. Inquiet, Stan insista pour qu'ils explorent aussi le jardin, en pure perte. Kyle n'était nulle part.

« Mais où il est passé bordel? »

Stan se souvint alors qu'il lui avait semblé entendre un cri dehors cette nuit…Un cri qu'il pensait avoir rêvé, puisque personne n'avait réagi. Il avait guetté un mouvement de la part de Kyle dans sa chambre, mais il n'y en avait pas eu…Il en avait conclu qu'il avait rêvé…

Un horrible pressentiment poussa le brun à dévaler les escaliers et à se précipiter dans la chambre de Cartman, suivi par un Kenny perplexe. Le gros garçon dormait comme un bienheureux, un sourire aux lèvres. Kyle n'était pas avec lui.

« En même temps à quoi il s'attendait? Pensa Kenny. A ce qu'ils aient couchés ensemble cette nuit? »

Stan s'avança et secoua le dormeur

« Réveille-toi Cartman!

-Hmm…Mgné?

-Debout allez!

-Hein? Putain qu'est-ce que tu fous là tarlouze? Tu vois pas que je dors?

-Lève ton gros cul, et vite! Kyle a disparu! »

Cartman lui jeta un regard vide, qui parut s'illuminer à la mention du nom de Kyle.

« Kyle?

-Mais oui! Son lit est vide, on l'a trouvé nulle part!

-Il est peut-être aux chiottes.

-On a vérifié.

-Alors il est parti se balader dans la forêt.

-Tu crois franchement qu'il aurait rien de mieux à faire? »

Malgré les gémissements et les protestations de Cartman, les deux autres l'obligèrent à se lever et à s'habiller. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua son sourire absent et cruel pendant qu'il enfilait son slip. Ils sortirent dehors, appelant Kyle à grands cris. Ils n'eurent aucune réponse.

« Putain mais où est-ce qu'il est?

-Vous croyez qu'on doit appeler la police?

-Nan mais ça va pas? Protesta Cartman. Vous devenez complètement paranos ou quoi? »

Evidemment il avait une raison très personnelle de ne pas vouloir l'intervention de la police.

« Paranos? S'écria Stan. Kyle a disparu! Tu crois pas que ça fait une excellente raison d'appeler la police?

-Je vous dit qu'il est peut-être juste sorti se balader.

-Arrête ça! Il serait jamais sorti comme ça tout seul! Et de toute façon…

-Hé les mecs! S'exclama soudain Kenny en pointant du doigt la forêt. Je crois que c'est lui! »

Les deux autres se retournèrent. Une silhouette venait de sortir du couvert des arbres, un garçon au teint pâle, à la chevelure rousse flamboyante, vêtu simplement d'un pyjama bleu.

« Kyle! »

Stan, se précipita vers lui, suivi de près par Kenny. Cartman se contenta de marcher silencieusement derrière eux.

« Kyle! S'écria Stan. Mais t'étais où? On t'a cherché partout! »

Il se rendit compte alors que quelque chose n'allait pas. Kyle n'avait pas l'air bien du tout. Il semblait tendu et effrayé, tout en ayant l'air d'essayer de le cacher. Il avait une démarche bizarre aussi.

« Je…bafouilla le rouquin. Je ne retrouvais plus le chemin. J'ai tourné en rond pendant longtemps. C'est quand je vous ai entendu crier que j'ai pu me diriger…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans la forêt en pyjama?

-Je…J'ai… »

Il n'arriva pas à s'exprimer. Les autres attendirent en silence. Cartman le regardait avec un visage neutre, même si intérieurement il jubilait.

Stan tiqua.

« Kyle, qu'est-ce que tu as sur le crâne? »

Il tendit la main vers la tempe de Kyle, couverte de bleus et d'une vilaine bosse. Une trace de sang séché donnait à l'ensemble un air morbide, violent. Kyle sursauta et se dégagea.

« C'est rien…marmonna-t-il. Je me suis cogné… »

Il baissait les yeux en disant ces mots.

« Je rentre à la maison…

-Attend un peu Kyle! S'exclama Stan. Tu t'es pas dans ton état normal! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors aussi tôt le matin? Pourquoi tu veux rien nous dire?

-Je veux juste rentrer… »

Il se mit en marche. Sa démarche était décidément vraiment anormale, comme si ça lui faisait mal de se déplacer. Stan fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, et courut pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire trois mètres. La main de Kenny vola comme un éclair et attrapa le poignet de Kyle, qu'il retint avec force. Kyle sursauta et voulut se dégager, mais Kenny ne lâchait pas prise. Le regard qu'il posait sur Kyle était intense.

« Kyle, pourquoi est-ce que ton pantalon est couvert de sang? »

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Stan fit un pas en arrière pour se rendre compte que Kenny avait raison. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué tout à l'heure, mais il y avait une trace rougeâtre aux niveau des fesses, comme si le jeune juif avait saigné de l'anus. Kenny écarquillait les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé dans cette forêt? »

Le blond avait peur d'avoir compris. Après tout c'était lui qui s'y connaissait le mieux en matière de sexe…

Kyle comprit en croisant le regard de Kenny que ça ne servirait à rien de le cacher. Ses yeux s'embuèrent. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Il baissa la tête, ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais seul un sanglot sortit de sa gorge. La réaction de Kyle confirmait les doutes de Kenny, qui arbora une expression d'horreur.

« Qui est le fils de pute qui t'as fait ça? »

A ce moment Stan comprit tout. Il poussa un cri, qu'il étouffa du plat de sa main. « Non… ». Il se tourna vers Kyle. Le roux essaya de se contenir dans une dernière parcelle de fierté, mais il ne put contenir ses sentiments. Il éclata en sanglots et tomba à genoux le visage caché entre ses mains. Stan n'osait pas y croire. Frappé d'horreur et de désespoir, il s'agenouilla auprès de son ami et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Kyle…Oh mon Dieu… »

Il ne put rien ajouter de plus. Il avait à la fois envie de hurler, de pleurer, de gueuler et de lancer des insultes à la face du monde. A défaut d'une attitude idéale, il suivit son instinct, et enlaça Kyle de toute ses forces. Kyle ne le repoussa pas, il se serra contre lui, enfouit son visage dans le creux de sa chemise et pleura tout son saoul. Kenny s'agenouilla à son tour près de Kyle et lui tapa maladroitement dans le dos.

Seul Cartman restait debout. Il regarda le trio avec un mélange de satisfaction et de colère. Il était satisfait, oh ça oui, voir Kyle aussi faible et vulnérable était une véritable extase. En fait, ça le rendait même encore plus beau, on aurait dit un chiot perdu et effrayé. Il en ressentit un élan de désir dans les reins. Mais en même temps, il était furibond de voir ces deux connards le cajoler comme s'ils se croyaient obligés de montrer à quel point ils étaient désolés pour lui. « Ne le touchez pas connards, pensa-t-il. Kyle est à moi. Il m'appartient maintenant. » Mais il ne le dit pas et les laissa faire, conscient qu'au fond c'était plus un acte désespéré qu'autre chose.

Une fois que Kyle eut épuisé son stock de larmes, il resta blotti contre Stan, comme s'il avait voulu se noyer dans ses plis de sa chemise. Malheureusement, Cartman ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Levez-vous les mecs. Rentrons à la maison. »

Ils le regardèrent et obéirent. Stan garda ses mains posées sur les bras de son meilleur ami. Kyle avait l'air d'aller un petit peu mieux, peut-être parce qu'il savait maintenant que ses amis ne le laisseraient pas tomber. Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison, et Kyle en profita pour tout leur raconter.

« J'étais sorti dehors…pour aller pisser. Et puis après être sorti de la cabine, j'ai reçu un coup sur la tête. Je me souviens juste avoir eu mal, et ensuite…je me suis réveillé. Il faisais tout noir, je n'arrivais plus à bouger mais je me déplaçais quand même, la tête en bas. J'ai compris que quelqu'un me portait sur son épaule et m'avait mis un truc sur les yeux. J'ai d'abord cru…que c'était l'un de vous, qui me faisait une blague. Mais ensuite…ensuite… »

A ce moment là du récit, sa voix se mit à trembler.

« Je me suis senti tomber, j'ai heurté quelque chose. Et puis le…le type m'a…Il… »

Kyle n'arriva pas à continuer mais c'était inutile. Les autres avaient très bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Il serra la main qui restait accrochée à la chemise de Stan. Sa démarche parut encore plus bancale, et Stan et Kenny sentirent la nausée les envahir.

« Et après…je ne sais plus…Je me suis réveillé tout à l'heure dans la forêt…Je voyais tout, et je n'étais plus attaché…Au début j'ai cru que c'était un rêve, je me suis dit que j'étais peut-être somnambule mais quand j'ai essayé de me lever…j'ai eu tellement mal au derrière…et je me suis rendu compte que mon pantalon était baissé…et je saignais…C'est là que j'ai compris…que c'était pas un rêve…non c'était pas du tout un rêve…et là je me suis dit que je devais à tout prix rentrer…parce que si ça se trouvait…il était encore dans les parages…J'ai couru comme un fou pendant une heure, je retrouvais pas la sortie…je croyais sentir quelqu'un m'observer tout le temps…mais je vous ai entendu m'appeler et c'est comme ça que j'ai pu…sortir… »

Quand il finit son récit entrecoupé de sanglots, les garçons étaient arrivés devant la porte d'entrée. Ils franchirent le seuil sans mot dire. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Cartman se tourna vers Kyle.

« Tu devrais aller prendre une douche Kyle. Et changer de vêtements aussi. Donne-moi ton pyjama, je vais le mettre à laver. »

Ils furent surpris de la sollicitude de Cartman, lui qui d'habitude ne perdait jamais une occasion d'enfoncer Kyle. Mais cette fois il ne semblait pas du tout avoir envie de rire, il avait l'air grave, comme s'il estimait que même le juif ne méritait pas quelque chose d'aussi atroce qu'un viol. Si l'intention était bonne, ça ne fit que renforcer le désespoir du roux. Mais il obtempéra tout de même, entra dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla, et passa à travers l'embrasure de la porte son pyjama souillé au gros garçon. Stan lui apporta des vêtements propres qu'il avait trouvé dans son armoire. Kyle ferma à clé. Cartman descendit à la buanderie, fourra les vêtements dans la machine à laver, ajouta de la lessive et mit le tout en route. En regardant le linge tourner à travers le hublot, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Et voilà, toutes les preuves avaient maintenant disparues! La douche enlèverait du corps de Kyle la moindre trace de sperme, et la machine à laver nettoierait soigneusement le pyjama des cheveux ou autres empreintes qu'il avait pu laisser derrière lui. Bon sang, c'était tellement simple! Pour un peu il en plaindrait presque Kyle. Presque.

Il remonta. Stan et Kenny s'étaient rendus dans la chambre de Stan, et une violente discussion les accaparait. Cartman entra en plein milieu de la conversation.

« J'arrive pas à y croire…murmurait Stan, quasiment en état de choc. J'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un ait pu faire ça à Kyle.

-Pourtant quelqu'un l'a fait, répliqua Kenny, apparemment peu enclin à se laisser aller au désespoir. Et il faut absolument qu'on coince ce type! On doit alerter la police, c'est la seule chose qu'on puisse faire! »

Aïe. C'était la partie délicate du plan de Cartman: comment persuader les deux enfoirés de ne pas prévenir la police. Car si Cartman pensait avoir assez bien pris ses précautions, on n'était jamais sûr de rien. Aussi il se composa un visage indigné et se prépara à affronter Kenny.

« La police? Mais t'es complètement barge ou quoi? Tu crois que Kyle a pas assez souffert? Tu voudrais en rajouter une couche?

-Quoi? De quoi tu parles?

-Mais bordel, mets-toi un peu à sa place! Kyle a été violé! Je crois que tu sais assez bien ce que ça veut dire, non? Ca veut dire qu'un mec l'a baisé de force dans la forêt! Tu crois que c'est pas déjà assez honteux? Tu voudrais en plus que tout le monde le sache? Tu veux le traumatiser à vie toi!

-Mais…Mais t'es complètement timbré Cartman! Il y a un violeur qui traine dans les parages! C'est même carrément un pédophile! Tu voudrais laisser ce fils de pute s'en tirer impunément?

-Je pense plutôt au bien-être de Kyle.

-Depuis quand tu te soucies de son bien-être?

-Arrête tes conneries Kenny! J'ai beau détester Kyle, je trouve quand même que personne ne mérite ce qui lui est arrivé! Il faut qu'il arrive à passer l'éponge, qu'il oublie toute cette histoire, il faut le laisser tranquille! Et puis tu te souviens de ce qu'il a dit? Il n'a pas vu qui l'a agressé. Ca servirait à quoi de porter plainte s'il ne sait même pas à quoi ressemble la personne qui l'a violé? Et puis faut dire aussi qu'il a été bien con: il n'aurait jamais du sortir tout seul en pleine nuit. »

Stan bondit aussitôt.

« Ne va pas raconter que c'est de sa faute! Cria-t-il, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Ne commence pas à dire qu'il l'a cherché, enculé!

-Ce n'est absolument pas ce que je veux dire, répliqua Cartman sans se démonter. Ca lui est arrivé à lui, mais ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Maintenant il va falloir qu'on soit prudent, qu'on ne sorte pas la nuit et qu'on reste toujours groupés, au moins deux par deux. Mais ne commencez pas à l'obliger à se rappeler de tout ça.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, protesta Kenny. On doit prévenir la police.

-C'est-ce que tu pense. Ton avis Stan?

-Euh…je…Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Kyle. Je veux qu'il puisse se remettre de tout ça…

-Bon, un oui, un non, et un neutre. J'ai une suggestion bien plus simple: et si on demandait son avis à Kyle? »

La suggestion de Cartman fit mouche, et plus aucun d'eux ne parla pendant un long moment. Chacun ruminait ses pensées de son côté. Leurs réflexions furent interrompues quand ils entendirent un pas léger dans l'escalier, puis leur ami Kyle passa la porte. Ses cheveux mouillés lui collaient au front, et il avait meilleure mine. Il était terriblement sexy selon l'avis de Cartman.

Sans prononcer un mot, le juif s'assit sur le lit, entre Stan et Kenny. Les deux garçons se rapprochèrent aussitôt de lui. Stan lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Cartman fronça les sourcils à cette vue mais ne dit rien.

« Bon, commença Kenny. Kyle, nous avons discuté de…la situation entre nous. Et on n'est pas d'accord sur l'attitude à adopter. »

Kyle releva la tête et regarda ses amis tour à tour.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?

-Cartman et moi on n'est pas d'accord entre nous. Ce qui s'est passé c'est que tu as…tu as été agressé, et je suis persuadé qu'il faut appeler la police. Ils mèneront une enquête, et ils finiront par retrouver ce salaud, et par le faire payer.

-Conneries! S'écria Cartman. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils fassent? Qu'ils mènent leur enquête auprès des retraités de Beef Town? Les trois quarts de ces gens ne sont probablement même plus capables de bander! Le violeur ne se trouve certainement pas parmi eux. Et qu'est-ce que Kyle pourra dire? Est-ce que tu as vu ou entendu quoi que ce soit qui puisse aider à identifier ce type Kyle?

-Je…euh…je ne crois pas…

-C'est-ce que je te disais! Reprit Cartman. Si Kyle ne peut même pas identifier son violeur, à quoi ça sert de porter plainte? Surtout, Kyle, si tu parles de ça, ça va finir par se savoir et les gens vont beaucoup en parler! Tes parents seront prévenus, les nôtres aussi sûrement, et puisqu'on ne peut jamais rien garder secret dans les trous paumés c'est tout South Park qui saura que tu as été violé!

-Arrête Cartman! S'écria Kenny.

-Et pas seulement South Park! Poursuivit impitoyablement le gros. Beef Town est un coin perdu, ici il n'arrive jamais rien. Si on apprend qu'il y a eu une agression, une agression sexuelle en plus, les habitants vont en parler à tout le monde. Peut-être même que la presse s'en mêlera, et que ça passera aux informations nationales! Après tout c'est un scoop ça, un adolescent de quatorze ans qui se fait violer par un pédophile au fin fond du Colorado! Tu risque de devenir célèbre Kyle!

-Putain de merde, arrête tes conneries gros lard! Tu vois pas que tu le terrorise? »

En effet, Kyle avait blêmi. Ses mains tremblaient. Cartman arrêta donc sur sa lancée et reprit la parole d'un ton plus calme.

« Bien. On t'a exposé nos arguments Kyle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse? On appelle la police? Ou on protège ton intégrité d'un viol médiatique cette fois? »

Kenny et Stan jetèrent un regard de pure haine au gros. Kyle avait baissé la tête. Ses joues étaient rouges.

« Je…murmura-t-il. Non je ne veux pas.

-Pardon Kyle? Demanda Cartman. Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas?

-Je ne veux pas que ça se sache. Je ne veux pas que les gens me regardèrent et pensent à ça. Mes parents deviendraient fous de chagrin s'ils savaient…Ne prévenez pas la police. Je m'en remettrai sans ça. »

Cartman dissimula à grand peine un sourire de triomphe.

« Bien. On va faire comme tu veux Kyle. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil impérieux à Kenny. Le blond bouillait de colère, mais il finit par céder.

« D'accord Kyle. On ne dit rien. »

La discussion était terminée. Ils ne trouvaient rien d'autre à dire. Aussi ils ne dirent plus rien.

*

Quand la mère de Cartman rentra à la maison, vers 10 ou 11h du matin, la première chose qu'elle fit fut d'aller voir son fils.

« Alors mon poussin, vous vous êtes bien amusés hier soir? »

Il sourit.

« Oui maman. Je me suis beaucoup amusé. »

*

Les garçons ne sortirent pas de la journée, préférant jouer aux cartes et à des vieux jeux de société qu'ils avaient trouvés dans la grange. Il régnait entre eux une atmosphère de malaise. Même si Kenny s'efforçait parfois de détendre l'assemblée avec des blagues cochonnes, personne ne se sentait d'humeur à rire ou à profiter des vacances. Les vacances avaient de toute façon été complètement gâchées.

Kyle ne parla pas beaucoup pendant la journée. Il était renfermé sur lui-même, malgré les efforts de ses amis pour le faire s'ouvrir à eux. Quand ils voulurent relancer la discussion sur l'attitude à avoir après son viol, il devint même franchement agressif.

« Arrêtez de me faire chier avec ça! J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler! »

Quand il réalisa à quel point c'était ingrat de sa part, il s'excusa platement. Ils ne lui en voulaient pas. Mais si Kyle voulait à toute force oublier, l'attitude inquiète et compatissante de ses amis ne faisait au contraire que lui rappeler qu'il avait été violé, un effet pervers. Comment pouvait-il leur dire de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé? De toute façon ils n'en étaient pas capables, ils étaient ses amis, et le fait qu'on avait attenté à son intégrité les touchait aussi personnellement. Kyle en était conscient, et il leur en était profondément reconnaissant, mais ça ne lui simplifiait pas la vie.

Stan se montrait le plus attentionné les trois. Evidemment il était son meilleur ami depuis toujours. Il ne quitta pas Kyle une seconde, l'entourant de son affection et exprimant silencieusement sa volonté de le voir se remettre de tout ça. Kyle s'en rendait compte, et avait peut-être tendance à chercher plus son réconfort auprès de lui que de Kenny. Stan ne pouvait tout de même pas s'empêcher de se demander s'il aurait réagi de la même façon en sachant que son meilleur ami était amoureux de lui et rêvait de lui faire l'amour. Ou en tout cas, qu'il en rêvait avant tout ça. Maintenant il n'osait plus se permettre de penser à ce genre de choses. Il voulait seulement aider Kyle à se remettre, même s'il ne savait pas comment faire.

A un moment au cours de l'après-midi, Stan insista pour poser un coton d'eau oxygéné sur la plaie que Kyle avait à la tempe. La dernière chose dont-ils avaient besoin, c'était que ça s'infecte. Kyle accepta et laissa Stan faire en silence. Quand il eut fini, Stan jeta un coup d'œil aux fesses de son ami. Il avait saigné de l'anus, et il avait encore mal quand il marchait. Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire pour le soulager? Sans vraiment penser à ce qu'il faisait, il glissa une main sous le pantalon de Kyle, avec la vague idée de le baisser pour regarder. La réaction de Kyle fut immédiate, il sursauta et se dégagea avec violence. « Non! »

Ils se regardèrent en silence. Stan se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait voulu faire et se sentit le dernier des imbéciles.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas…Je voulais juste vérifier si tu avais des blessures à cet endroit-là aussi…

-Je…Je ne crois pas, non. Ce n'est franchement pas la peine… »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Stan rangea le flacon dans la pharmacopée en se sentant complètement idiot. Kyle le regarda faire sans rien dire. Quand ils sortirent de la salle de bain, le roux vint se placer près de lui.

« Excuse-moi d'avoir réagi comme ça. Mais je…je préfère qu'on ne me touche plus là si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

-Oui oui je comprends. Excuse-moi, c'est moi qui ait été bête… »

Réconciliés, ils rejoignirent les autres. Stan se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise que le matin.

Le soir tomba. Ils dînèrent avec Mme Cartman dans un profond silence. Liane, sans doute occupée à repenser au guide touristique, ne remarqua pas que les garçons étaient très silencieux, et couvaient Kyle du regard. Le roux en était horriblement gêné, et également énervé. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser en paix? Etaient-ils obligés de lui rappeler continuellement par leur inquiétude ce qu'il avait enduré? Parfois Kyle était tenté de les laisser en plan et de s'isoler dans sa chambre, mais il ne le fit jamais, conscient qu'en fait il avait vraiment besoin d'eux, et que rester seul ne l'aiderait pas du tout à oublier.

Quand ils allèrent se coucher, Stan accompagna Kyle dans sa chambre.

« Ca va aller?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Je sens bien que ça ne va pas Kyle. Tu ne veux vraiment pas en parler?

-Non, mais merci quand même. »

Kyle lui sourit, il appréciait vraiment la sollicitude de Stan. Contrairement à ce qu'il éprouvait en présence de Cartman ou Kenny, il se sentait bien avec lui, apaisé, comme si par sa présence son ami était capable d'éloigner les mauvais souvenirs qui le hantaient. Stan finit par lui souhaiter bonne nuit et par aller se coucher. Kyle ressentit comme un terrible manque quand il referma la porte derrière lui. Il lui sembla que sa chambre vide était plus froide, plus menaçante. Pourtant Stan était juste de l'autre côté du mur. Il s'efforça d'oublier ses idées noires et se déshabilla pour enfiler son pyjama. Il ne se rendit pas compte que Cartman l'observait par le trou dans le mur.

*

Il était aux alentours de deux heures du matin quand ils furent réveillés par un cri perçant venu de la chambre de Kyle. Stan bondit, sauta du lit, et se précipita dans la chambre de son ami en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

« Kyle! Kyle, tu vas bien? »

Il s'attendait presque à voir un inconnu masqué agressant son ami. Au lieu de ça il vit juste Kyle, assis dans son lit, les draps serrés contre sa poitrine, une expression de terreur pure dans le regard. Stan s'assit près de lui dans le lit et le saisit aux épaules. Le roux sursauta et le regarda comme s'il avait du mal à le reconnaître.

« Stan? C'est toi?

-Mais oui c'est moi! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu as fait un cauchemar? »

Kenny apparut à l'embrasure de la porte, suivi par Cartman, puis par Liane Cartman, dont les yeux bouffis montraient qu'elle n'était pas encore très bien réveillé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Marmonna-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

Kyle eut alors honte de lui et détourna le regard.

« Excusez-moi. J'ai fait un cauchemar…

-Oh. »

Sans ajouter un mot, elle retourna se coucher. Les garçons restèrent.

« J'ai cru que j'étais de retour dans la forêt… »murmura Kyle en guise d'explication.

Il se sentait honteux d'avoir réveillé ses amis, mais il avait quand même peur. Sa chambre lui semblait plus vide et froide que jamais. Le roux leva alors vers son meilleur ami des yeux implorants.

« Stan…tu veux bien rester avec moi cette nuit? »

Stan cilla, garda le silence une ou deux secondes, puis hocha la tête sans répondre. Kenny finit par s'en aller, de même de Cartman, qui jeta aux deux amis avant de partir un regard perçant. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne le remarquèrent.

Le lit était assez grand pour qu'ils y tiennent confortablement à deux. Stan se glissa sous les couvertures et s'allongea près de Kyle, en gardant néanmoins suffisamment ses distances pour que le jeune juif ne se sente pas mal à l'aise de cette proximité. Kyle baissa les yeux.

« Excuse-moi de te demander ça, murmura-t-il.

-Il n'y a pas de problème! Répondit Stan à voix basse. Si tu veux, je peux même dormir avec toi demain soir, comme ça tu n'auras plus peur. »

Kyle réussit à esquisser un sourire reconnaissant. Il ferma les yeux et ne tarda pas à se rendormir, mais avant cela Stan réussit à l'entendre dire autre chose, d'une voix faible.

« Merci d'être là pour moi. »

Le cœur battant la chamade, Stan osait à peine respirer. Quand la respiration de Kyle se fit plus lente, et qu'il eut la certitude que son ami s'était endormi, il se détendit un peu. Ses joues avaient adoptées la couleur des pivoines. Il dormait avec Kyle! Il partageait le même lit que Kyle! Et à la demande de celui-ci qui plus est! Une sorte de ravissement incrédule envahit son esprit. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Kyle éprouvait quelque chose pour lui?

A la faible lueur du clair de lune, Stan regarda attentivement Kyle, essayant de déceler en lui une marque quelconque d'amour ou de tendresse dans son sommeil. Il vit un jeune garçon de son âge, pâle, la bouche pincée d'angoisse dans son sommeil et le corps tendu comme un arc. Sous ses paupières baissées, il lui sembla apercevoir le scintillement de larmes retenues. La main qu'il avait posée sur son oreiller était crispée. Pas de marque d'amour, non, rien que de la peur et de la honte.

Stan se sentit alors profondément dégoûté de lui-même. Comment osait-il s'occuper de son entichement de gamin quand son meilleur ami, après avoir été violé par un inconnu, ne recherchait auprès de lui que du réconfort et de l'affection? Un sale égoïste, voilà tout ce qu'il était. Comment Kyle pourrait-il aimer quelqu'un capable de pensées aussi minables? Furieux, Stan s'efforça de chasser ces pensées malsaines de sa tête et se reconcentra sur son ami.

Il semblait si petit, si faible, si vulnérable en cet instant, endormi près de lui. Où étaient passé sa volonté, la force de ses conviction, son tempérament de feu? Stan le regarda comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant, découvrant à chaque seconde de nouveaux détails qui lui montrait que, sans le moindre doute, son ami était ressorti changé de ce qui lui était arrivé. A la pensée de l'inconnu qui avait osé profaner cet être si doux et si généreux, Stan sentit la haine l'envahir. Mais la haine disparut vite, remplacé par l'amour.

Il leva une main hésitante et la posa sur celle de Kyle. Elle était chaude. Il se permit de légères caresses du bout du doigt, sans quitter des yeux son ami endormi. Le roux ne réagit tout d'abord pas, puis fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil et retira sa main. Stan resta immobile, puis poussa un soupir. Sa vue se troubla un instant, mais il se reprit vite.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de me lamenter sur mon sort, pensa-t-il avec fougue. Kyle a besoin de moi. Je dois l'aider à se remettre, à reprendre confiance en lui. Et puis…peut-être qu'un jour…je pourrai lui faire reprendre confiance en l'amour. »

L'audace de ses pensées lui coupa le souffle, mais à peine les eut-il formulées qu'il sut que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Que Kyle reprenne confiance. Qu'il oublie toute cette histoire. Et qu'un jour peut-être, il n'aie plus peur qu'on le touche. Pour commencer une nouvelle histoire, avec Stan. « Oui, se dit Stan, s'il pouvait m'aimer comme je l'aime, je suis sûr que je parviendrais à le guérir. »

Il ignorait si c'était réalisable, mais Stan était bien décidé à essayer. Il allait le faire. Et tant pis si c'était de l'égoïsme ou de la manipulation. Il était certain qu'il pouvait y arriver.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Kyle, son Kyle, qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Poussé par l'audace, il se pencha en avant et, prenant bien garde à ne pas le réveiller, il posa ses lèvres sur son front. Elles effleurèrent la peau blanche une brève seconde, lui laissant dans la bouche un goût à la fois délicieux et amer. L'esprit apaisé, Stan posa enfin sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux, savourant jusqu'à l'arrivée du sommeil le goût de l'amour sur ses lèvres.


	6. Chap 6: Erreur fatale

**Chapitre 6: Erreur fatale**

Plusieurs jours se passèrent de la même façon. Kyle n'acceptait qu'à grand renfort de persuasion de sortir de la maison, terrifié malgré lui que celui qui l'avait agressé ne refasse surface. Ce ne fut que quand Cartman commença à traîner un couteau à cran d'arrêt sur lui que le jeune juif consentit à sortir dehors pour jouer au base-ball. Mais même dans ces cas-là il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter continuellement des petits coups d'œil inquiets autour de lui, surtout en direction de la forêt.

Stan dormait tous les soirs avec son ami. Même s'il ne se passait absolument rien entre eux deux dans ces moment-là, Stan savourait ces instants, et il en était honteux. Il était profondément heureux d'être avec Kyle, et de partager avec lui des moments qu'il n'offrait à personne d'autre, mais en même temps il se sentait honteux de profiter de la vulnérabilité de son ami pour ses propres désirs. Même si ces désirs n'avaient rien de répréhensibles, au contraire il aimait Kyle de tout son cœur, et aspirait plus que n'importe qui à le voir se remettre.

L'idée qu'il avait eu de guérir Kyle de ses peurs par la force de ses sentiments était de plus en plus présente en son esprit. Il se demandait s'il devait se dévoiler à Kyle. S'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, pas comme un ami, mais beaucoup plus fort que ça, peut-être que Kyle trouverait plus de force et de courage pour surmonter cette épreuve. Ou alors est-ce que ce serait trop d'émotions à la fois? Stan hésitait encore, mais au fur et à mesure que les nuits passaient et que Kyle rapprochait sans s'en rendre compte son corps du sien pendant son sommeil, le brun avait fini par conclure que le risque valait la peine d'être couru. Il se décida une nuit, alors que la question le tourmentait tant qu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il allait le faire. Il allait avouer ses sentiments à Kyle, dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

Elle se présenta le lendemain soir. Après le dîner, Liane Cartman était encore partie rejoindre le guide touristique, et Kenny et Cartman étaient monté à l'étage faire eux seuls savaient quoi. Stan et Kyle se trouvaient donc tous seuls dans la cuisine. Ils parlaient longuement tous les deux, de choses que Kyle ne confiait qu'à lui, et seulement parce que le temps qui passait lui permettait d'avoir un peu plus de recul sur sa situation. Ce soir-là, il était question du fait que Kyle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher, dès que quelqu'un le touchait sans le faire exprès à certains endroits, de sursauter et d'esquisser un geste de fuite.

« Parfois, confia Kyle d'une voix basse, je me sens idiot de réagir comme ça avec vous. Après tout, je sais bien que ça ne peut pas être l'un de vous trois qui m'ait fait…une chose aussi horrible. Vous êtes mes amis, vous m'avez soutenu pendant tout ça, même Cartman à sa manière il m'a soutenu. Pourtant c'est plus fort que moi, dès que quelqu'un s'approche d'un peu trop près, j'ai peur, et je m'imagine des tas de choses qui pourraient arriver et… »

Sa voix se brisa et il ne put achever sa phrase. Stan le vit s'essuyer discrètement les yeux du plat de la main. Il prit une ou deux secondes pour réfléchir, puis décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

« Tu sais Kyle, commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante, je crois que je connais un moyen pour que tu ailles mieux. »

Le roux redressa la tête et se tourna vers lui.

« C'est vrai? Dis moi quoi.

-Le…Le problème en fait, c'est qu'après ce qui t'es arrivé, tu as peur maintenant que si quelqu'un te désire, il te fasse du mal. C'est bien ça? Ou alors je suis à côté de la plaque? »

En réalité Stan était réellement à côté de la plaque mais Kyle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer tout ce que son viol avait éveillé comme terreurs en lui. Comment Stan aurait-il pu comprendre la perte de contrôle de sa vie? Son impuissance totale? L'impression qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un objet, un jouet entre les mains d'un individu qui le tenait totalement à sa merci? Le sentiment que son corps, qui avait jusque là fait partie de son intimité autant que son esprit, avait été souillé, profané, pénétré par quelqu'un qui prenait plaisir à le briser, à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était rien du tout? Kyle était incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qui était une impression vague au fond de son cœur, et de toute façon Stan n'aurait pas pu le comprendre. Aussi il acquiesça sans conviction.

« Oui c'est ça.

-Donc je me disais…il faudrait que tu reprennes confiance en toi, et en les autres. Et pour ça le mieux ce serait que…Stan hésita une seconde. Ce serait que tu essayes l'amour avec une personne en qui tu as totalement confiance, une personne que tu aimes, et qui pourrait t'aider à surmonter tout ça. Et une fois que tu seras avec cette personne, tu te rendras compte qu'en fait ce n'est ni douloureux, ni contraignant et tu…enfin…tu comprends ce que je veux dire? »

Kyle garda les yeux fixés sur son verre, le visage impénétrable. Stan, dont les joues commençaient à rougir atrocement, eut peur d'avoir dit quelque chose de stupide.

« Tu…tu trouves ça idiot?

-Non, répondit Kyle en relevant la tête. Non ce n'est pas idiot. Mais le problème c'est qu'il n'y a absolument personne en qui j'aurais assez confiance pour ça. Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché à draguer les filles, comme toi et Kenny vous faites. Et après ce qui s'est passé, j'en ai encore moins envie.

-Et bien…il y a moi. »

Le cœur de Stan battait la chamade, ses joues étaient brûlantes. Il fixait Kyle avec une expression d'espoir et de terreur dans le regard. Le roux lui jeta un regard lassé, apparemment sans se rendre compte de rien.

« Stan, tu es mon meilleur ami, et je t'aime énormément. Mais malheureusement à ce niveau-là tu ne peux rien faire pour moi. »

Stan réalisa que Kyle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire. Il était horriblement embarrassé, mais s'obligea à continuer, conscient que s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant jamais il n'y arriverait.

« Je crois que je pourrais t'aider. Parce que moi…Moi je t'aime pour de vrai. »

Kyle lui jeta un regard vide.

« Quoi? »

Il n'avait toujours rien compris!

Stan voulut dire quelque chose, mais les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge avant qu'il les prononce. Kyle le regardait avec surprise se démener avec ses sentiments, sans rien comprendre à ce qui se passait. Pourquoi Stan était-il aussi rouge? « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Stan? »

Le brun sentit que la situation lui échappait. Mortellement gêné, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour se rattraper. Kyle se pencha vers lui, une inquiétude sincère dans le regard.

« Ca ne va pas Stan? »

En désespoir de cause, Stan fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, et qu'il devrait amèrement regretter plus tard: il se pencha vers Kyle, saisit son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Kyle fut tellement interloqué qu'il ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il mit un moment avant de réaliser ce qui se passait, et quand il réalisa, le choc fut encore plus fort. Stan l'embrassait! Le brun avait des lèvres chaudes et douces, qui s'entrouvrirent légèrement. Il savait comment faire, il avait de l'expérience en la matière. Le jeune juif était tellement stupéfait qu'il se laissa faire, pas encore complètement remis.

Mais un souvenir atroce lui revint en mémoire comme un éclair: une langue, chaude et baveuse, qui s'enfonçait dans sa bouche et étouffait ses cris de terreur. Ce fut comme s'il y était à nouveau. Il poussa un hurlement et repoussa avec violence Stan, qui s'écroula à terre et entraîna sa chaise avec lui.

Stan se releva et regarda son ami avec surprise. Kyle s'était levé et le fixait intensément, haletant. Il essuya vivement sa bouche avec sa manche. Il y avait de la terreur et de la haine dans son regard.

« Kyle…Pourquoi tu…

-Ne t'approche pas de moi! »

L'ordre claqua dans l'air comme un coup de fouet. Kyle était tendu, comme prêt à se sauver au moindre geste de Stan. Le brun, ne comprit pas la réaction de son ami et fit un pas vers lui.

« Kyle… »

Le poing du jeune juif le frappa avec violence à la mâchoire. Stan s'écroula à nouveau, et Kyle en profita pour s'enfuir de la cuisine. Il dévala les marches quatre à quatre, fonça dans sa chambre et la ferma à clé. Stan le suivit et frappa à sa porte.

« Kyle! Kyle ouvre-moi! Je t'en prie ouvre-moi! »

Kyle recula, les yeux fixés sur la porte. Quand son dos atteignit le mur, il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, puis un sanglot jaillit de sa poitrine. Stan…Comment Stan avait-il pu lui faire ça? Pourquoi….Il éclata brusquement en sanglots et cacha son visage entre ses mains, le cœur plein d'une douleur terrible, pire encore que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir.

De l'autre côté de la porte, le jeune brun entendit son ami pleurer et cessa de l'appeler. Il comprenait avec horreur que sa déclaration n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. La porte de la chambre de Kenny s'ouvrit, et le blond entra dans le couloir, suivi par Cartman.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Il entendit les pleurs venus de la chambre de Kyle et vit Stan, appuyé contre la porte, la tête baissée et l'air misérable. Il avait un gros bleu sur la joue. Kenny fronça les sourcils.

« Stan? »

Le brun releva la tête. Il avait l'air si malheureux que Kenny sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

« Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise… »

*

« Nom de Dieu Stan, j'arrive pas à croire que tu puisse être aussi con! »

La voix de Kenny était forte, remplie de colère. Stan, la tête baissée, accepta la réprimande en silence. Cartman ne dit rien, mais ses yeux froids ne quittaient pas une seconde Stan, et frémissaient d'une colère retenue.

Complètement désemparé par la réaction de Kyle, Stan n'avait pas fait d'histoire pour se rendre dans la chambre de Kenny et raconter à ses deux amis ce qui s'était passé. Si la révélation de ses sentiments pour Kyle les avait beaucoup surpris, aucun d'eux n'avait cherché à commenter le fait. C'était seulement quand il avait parlé du baiser que Kenny s'était levé du lit, furieux.

« Tu l'as embrassé? Kyle te raconte à quel point il a du mal à se remettre de tout ça et toi tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de l'EMBRASSER? Bordel de merde Stan, t'es complètement dingue!

-Je ne pensais pas à mal, gémit Stan. Je voulais juste…

-Tu ne pensais pas à mal? Mais putain, réfléchis un peu! Kyle a été violé! Il est mort de trouille! Il s'en faut de peu pour qu'il se sauve en courant à chaque fois qu'on le touche quelque part! Et toi tu t'es dit que la meilleure chose à faire dans cette situation, c'était de le tripoter?

-Je ne l'ai pas tripoté. Je l'ai juste embrassé.

-C'est exactement la même chose! Tu aurais pu lui arracher ses vêtements, Kyle aurait eu la même réaction! Il n'a absolument rien compris à tes histoires d'amour et de confiance, tout ce qu'il a compris quand tu as fait ça c'est que tu avais envie de le baiser! Tu t'imagines peut-être que c'est comme ça qu'on aide les victimes de viols? »

Stan ne répondit pas. Il avait l'air si pitoyable que la colère de Kenny s'en alla comme elle était venue. Il se rassit à côté de Stan.

« Ecoute…tu as fait une énorme connerie ce soir, d'accord? Il va falloir que tu rattrapes ça si tu ne veux pas perdre l'amitié de Kyle. »

Kenny ne précisa pas qu'il n'était pas sûr que sa boulette soit rattrapable, Stan était déjà assez mal comme ça.

« Comment je vais faire? S'exclama Stan, les yeux embués. Comment je vais pouvoir lui faire comprendre que j'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal? Je voulais…Je voulais juste l'aider!

-Ah ouais? Dit soudain Cartman d'une petite voix grinçante. T'es sûr qu'en fait t'avais pas tout simplement envie de profiter de son état pour assouvir tes fantasmes? »

Si les yeux de Kenny avaient pu lancer du feu, Cartman serait mort carbonisé à la seconde même. Le gros s'en rendit compte et haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

« Je pense que c'est ce que doit s'imaginer Kyle, c'est tout… »

Stan gémit et cacha son visage entre ses mains. Il était au bord des larmes. Kenny maudit silencieusement ce gros connard et ses répliques blessantes, s'agenouilla devant Stan et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, un peu comme il avait agit avec Kyle quelques jours auparavant.

« Kyle est ton meilleur ami Stan. Et tu es aussi le sien. Il ne peut pas laisser ce qui s'est passé gâcher toutes ces années d'amitié. Laisse-le se remettre de sa surprise. Quand il se sera calmé, tu iras le voir et tu t'expliquera tranquillement. Tu verras, ça va s'arranger. »

En vérité Kenny n'en était pas sûr du tout. Mais que Kyle se soit fait violé était bien assez, il n'avait pas besoin en plus d'un Stan rongé par le remord. Il préférait se dire que tout allait s'arranger. Ca devait se passer comme ça.

Les trois garçons se séparèrent. Stan alla se coucher dans sa chambre pour la première fois depuis des jours. Cartman alla silencieusement dans la sienne, et la première chose qu'il fit fut de regarder par le trou ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du mur. Il vit Kyle, assis sur son lit, les bras enserrant ses genoux et la tête entre les jambes. Il pleurait. Cartman sourit. Décidemment le destin était avec lui. Si Kyle et Stan ne se voyaient plus, c'était tout bénèf pour lui. S'il pouvait en plus trouver une astuce pour que Kyle s'embrouille aussi avec Kenny, il ne resterait plus que lui pour pouvoir approcher le juif. Et ensuite…Il ne poussa pas plus loin ses pensées, mais le frémissement qui gagna ses hanches parla de lui-même.

*

Stan avait passé la nuit à se préparer mentalement à la confrontation qu'il devait avoir avec Kyle. Il se leva très tôt, une boule de nervosité nouant son estomac. Il ne put rien avaler et attendit dans la cuisine que son ami entre prendre son petit-déjeuner. Kenny arriva peu de temps après lui, suivi par Cartman, mais Kyle ne vint pas. Stan attendit. Midi arriva, et il dut se rendre à l'évidence: Kyle ne viendrait pas.

Ils mangèrent avec Liane Cartman après avoir trouvé une excuse pour expliquer l'absence de Kyle. Stan passa l'après-midi dans sa chambre, à guetter le moindre bruit dans la chambre de son ami. Après des heures d'attente, perdant patience, il alla frapper à sa porte.

« Kyle? Tu es là? »

Pas de réponse.

« Kyle, je sais que tu es là! S'il te plait, ouvre-moi! On doit parler! Crois-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je te le jure sur tout ce que tu veux. »

Il continua ses supplications pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. En pure perte. Ce fut Kenny qui le persuada d'arrêter.

« Ca ne sert à rien Stan. Laisse-moi faire. »

Le blond prépara un vitesse un plateau avec des sandwiches et une bouteille d'eau, ordonna à Stan et Cartman d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était, et alla frapper à la porte avec son chargement.

« Kyle? C'est moi Kenny. Je t'apporte à manger, tu dois avoir faim. »

Il précisa quand même le point le plus important.

« Je suis tout seul. Stan et Cartman sont partis dehors. Tu me fais entrer? »

Il attendit longtemps, tellement qu'il se demanda si ça servait à quelque chose ce qu'il faisait. Mais il finit par entendre le bruit de la clé qu'on tourne dans la serrure, et la porte s'entrouvrit, révélant un visage pâle et des yeux verts scrutant avec méfiance le couloir.

Quand il fut persuadé que Kenny était seul, Kyle ouvrit plus grand la porte pour le faire entrer. Le blond murmura un remerciement, chercha du regard un endroit où poser son chargement, et finit par tout mettre sur le lit. Kyle le regarda faire en silence. Quand Kenny s'assit sur le lit, le roux prit la parole tout de suite après.

« C'est Stan qui t'a envoyé?

-Non. Je suis venu de mon propre chef. Tu dois savoir pourquoi.

-Pourquoi? »

Kenny poussa intérieurement un soupir. Décidemment Kyle n'allait pas lui simplifier la vie.

« Parce que Stan m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé. Ecoute, je sais qu'il a été très con de te dire ça maintenant, crois-moi, je suis le premier à le reconnaître. Mais tout de même…Tu ne crois pas que ta réaction est un peu…disproportionnée?

-Disproportionnée? Répéta Kyle de la même voix froide. Stan a avoué qu'il avait envie de me baiser.

-Non, il a dit qu'il t'aimait. Le reste c'est toi qui l'a conclu.

-Stan n'a pas envie de me baiser alors?

-Et bien…Peut-être que si. Mais avant ça, il t'aime. Tu peux me croire, je sais qu'il est sincère, et qu'il ne veut que ton bonheur. Il ne te ferait jamais de mal.

-Et donc tu voudrais que je me conduise comme avant avec lui, que je restes seul avec lui, que je le laisse dormir avec moi encore? Là tu rêves! Je ne veux plus le voir.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'en arriver là Kyle! Supplia encore Kenny, qui prenait conscience que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne ferait changer Kyle d'avis. Tu pourrais déjà juste accepter qu'il te parle! Tu sais qu'il se sent vraiment mal depuis que tu l'as repoussé?

-Ah oui? Et moi je devrais me sentir comment en sachant que mon meilleur ami veut coucher avec moi? »

Kenny ne sut pas quoi répondre.

« Et puis au fond qu'est-ce que j'en sais? dit Kyle. Je ne sais pas qui est le type qui m'a violé cette nuit-là. Ca aurait très bien pu être lui après tout… »

Kenny sursauta, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Attends, tu n'es pas sérieux? Tu ne crois quand même pas que Stan pourrait être ton violeur?»

Kyle garda un visage totalement imperméable, ce qui fit apparaître une expression de pur choc sur le visage de Kenny.

« Kyle, ce n'est pas possible…Tu ne peux pas le soupçonner de ça.

-Je te l'ai dit, je n'en sais absolument rien. Et c'est pour ça que je ne veux plus qu'il m'approche. Maintenant va t-en. Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Encore stupéfait, Kenny ne put rien faire d'autre qu'obtempérer. Il sortit sans ajouter un mot, et Kyle sut en le voyant que sa première réaction serait d'aller tout raconter à Stan.

« Il va aller dire à Stan que je crois que c'est lui mon violeur? » réalisa soudain Kyle.

Un profond sentiment d'horreur s'empara de lui, et il se leva instinctivement, comme pour se précipiter derrière Kenny afin de lui demander de ne pas répéter ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais au lieu de ça il resta immobile, médusé par ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Ce n'est pas possible…Je n'ai quand même pas…je ne le pensais pas sérieusement? Je sais parfaitement que Stan ne me ferait jamais ça! En plus il n'aurait jamais pu me porter sur son dos jusque dans la forêt. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas lui!»

Alors pourquoi avait-il cru bon de dire ça à Kenny?

Pourquoi refusait-il si obstinément que Stan l'approche?

Comment Stan prendrait-il la nouvelle quand il saurait?

A cette pensée, Kyle poussa un gémissement et tomba à genoux. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait enfin? Comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi dur, froid, égoïste? Et envers Stan! Il se releva aussitôt et se dirigea vers la porte, dans l'intention d'aller voir Stan pour lui demander pardon, mais il s'arrêta à peine arrivé à la porte. Que pourrait-il lui dire en fait? Comment réagir? Pourrait-il seulement le regarder sans penser à ce que le brun voulait en réalité?

Ca avait été le plus gros choc de sa vie de comprendre que Stan était amoureux de lui. Mais cette notion d'amour et de beaux sentiments n'était qu'une vague idée, un idéal de cinéma ou de roman, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Il en avait rêvé bien sûr, mais sans jamais l'éprouver lui-même, au point de se demander si c'était bien tel qu'on le racontait. Aussi quand Kenny lui disait que Stan l'aimait…il était incapable de saisir vraiment ce que ça signifiait.

Par contre, quand il se disait que Stan voulait coucher avec lui, ça il savait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait. Un peu trop bien même. Et c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait repoussé avec une telle violence. L'idée que Stan puisse lui faire la même chose que ce que cet inconnu lui avait fait lui donnait la nausée. Il ne voulait plus jamais revivre ça. Plus jamais. Ni avec Stan, ni avec personne. Surtout pas avec Stan. Une partie de son esprit, celle qui était encore capable de raisonner logiquement, et qui peut-être voulait encore croire aux contes de fées, lui souffla que Stan ne lui ferait jamais de mal, même s'il couchait avec lui. Mais cette voix n'avait pas la moindre réalité à son sens. Quand on couchait entre hommes, il y en avait un qui mettait sa bite dans le cul de l'autre…Kyle avait expérimenté. Il était hors de question qu'il recommence.

Ces pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit en quelques secondes à peine. Il retira sa main de la poignée de porte, hésita, et finalement tourna à nouveau la clé dans la serrure pour fermer la porte. Le déclic l'atteignit presque physiquement. Il alla ensuite s'allonger sur le lit, la tête pleine de pensées contradictoires. D'un côté, il détestait Stan d'avoir trahi la confiance qu'il mettait en lui en ces instants si sombres. De l'autre, il se détestait de se montrer si dur. Mais comment trouver une attitude acceptable? Kyle ne le savait pas. Il ferma les yeux, s'efforçant de ne pas repenser aux souvenirs si douloureux qui venaient à nouveau le tourmenter.

*

Stan croyait avoir touché le fond, mais il venait de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Attends, tu déconnes là?

-Non pas du tout. Je ne pense pas qu'il croyait sérieusement à ce qu'il disait mais…mais enfin, c'est ce qu'il a dit.

-Mais que…mais il…c'est…c'est du délire. Je n'ai jamais… »

Stan fut incapable de finir sa phrase. Encore sous le choc, il glissa sa tête entre ses mains. Kenny, l'inquiétude compatissante incarnée, ne rajouta rien de plus. Quand à Cartman, il était littéralement paralysé d'horreur. Kenny s'en étonna brièvement, mais oublia très vite le gros lard pour reporter toute son attention sur ce pauvre Stan. Décidément les emmerdes n'arrêtaient pas pour lui. Il avait espéré que Kenny ramènerait Kyle à de meilleurs sentiments à son égard. Il avait vraiment cru que le blond pourrait l'aider. Et au lieu de ça, il lui apprenait que Kyle se demandait si ce n'était pas lui le fumier qui avait abusé de lui.

Cartman sentit pour la première fois un autre sentiment que la jubilation et le désir prendre possession de lui depuis qu'il avait violé Kyle. C'était de la peur. Une peur profonde, noire, possessive, qui menaçait de lui faire perdre ses moyens et sa raison. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre pour le moment. Mais le fait était qu'il s'était cru en sécurité à partir du moment où il avait fait disparaître toutes les preuves physiques de son méfait. Il ne s'était pas une seconde imaginé que Kyle pourrait le soupçonner simplement parce qu'il était lui.

« Arrête de flipper abruti! Se sermonna-t-il. Kyle ne te soupçonne absolument pas! Il n'a aucune raison de le faire! »

Certes…Mais s'il était capable de se demander si Stan était capable de le violer, alors il devait être capable de se demander si lui, Eric Cartman, en était capable également. Et Cartman savait qu'il faisait un violeur bien plus sérieux que cette malheureuse tarlouze, quels que soient ses sentiments vis-à-vis du juif. Qui plus est, les suspects ne se bousculaient pas au portillon. Beef Town n'était franchement pas l'endroit où on chercherait un pédophile dans le cadre d'une enquête de police. Ne serait-il pas plus logique de porter les soupçons sur un proche de la victime? Quelqu'un qui aurait des raisons de lui en vouloir, et qui ne brillait pas par sa moralité et ses scrupules? Cartman sentit un nœud lui comprimer l'estomac, et il dut faire un gros effort sur lui-même pour n'en rien montrer.

Heureusement pour lui, Stan détourna aussitôt l'attention en éclatant en sanglots déchirants. Kenny bien entendu se rapprocha de lui pour lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes. Le gros réfléchissait à toute allure. Que faire? Comment se sortir indemne de ce merdier? Cartman aurait voulu se fier à la chance comme il l'avait fait jusqu'ici, mais là c'était trop près. Et puis, même s'ils réussissaient à passer sans dommage la semaine qui leur restait à Beef Town, ils devraient rentrer à South Park après. Et le problème était que Cartman n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contenir.

Ca faisait une semaine qu'il avait violé Kyle. Ca avait été quelque chose d'absolument extraordinaire, non seulement sa première expérience sexuelle proprement dire, mais en plus une technique de vengeance particulièrement ignoble vis-à-vis de Kyle. Il avait adoré ça au-delà de tous les mots. Et il mourrait d'envie de recommencer. Au début, il s'était contenté de se repasser en boucle la scène dans sa tête, mais à force elle avait fini par perdre de son éclat. Maintenant, ce n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir qui ne le faisait même plus bander.

Le problème était que Cartman voulait recommencer à tout prix. Il en crevait d'envie. Aussi risqué que cela soit, il aurait peut-être même essayé de s'introduire dans la chambre de Kyle une nuit s'il n'avait pas su que Stan et lui partageaient le même lit. La tentation était trop grande. Et Cartman savait que, même à South Park, il essaierait de capturer Kyle une fois de plus pour le violer. Il n'arriverait pas à s'en empêcher. Comment faire pour résister? Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution, et Cartman rageait de devoir en arriver là.

Il devait tuer Kyle.

Il y avait longuement réfléchi, et était parvenu à cette conclusion. Il ne pourrait pas résister à son désir pour Kyle. Et aussi, il savait qu'un jour il ne résisterait pas à l'envie de se montrer à visage découvert, pour que Kyle sache qui était cet homme qui le violait et le torturait. Alors à moins de séquestrer Kyle dans un endroit connu de lui seul, ce qu'il savait être un fantasme impossible à réaliser, il n'avait pas le choix. Les morts ne parlaient pas. Une fois Kyle mort, Cartman serait en sécurité, et en prime il pourrait conserver le souvenir des instants merveilleux qu'il passerait avec sa proie avant de la tuer. Car il comptait bien profiter encore un peu de son juif avant de s'en débarrasser. En profiter au maximum même.

Mais comment faire? Quand? Trouverait-il le moyen avant que l'un de deux connards ne prévienne la police? Et si Kyle changeait d'avis et portait plainte finalement? Que ferait-il ?

Stan finit par se calmer et essuya ses larmes. Son visage n'exprimait que du désespoir. Puis contre toute attente, une expression de haine pure déforma ses traits.

« Ce fils de pute…

-Quoi? Dit Kenny sans comprendre.

-Ce fils de pute…Qui a violé Kyle. Je veux le retrouver. Je veux lui faire payer… »

Pendant une seconde, Cartman eut peur que Stan ait fini par comprendre que le fils de pute qui avait violé Kyle se trouvait assis à moins d'un mètre de lui. Mais non, en fait son regard était vide. Il ne faisait même pas attention au gros lard.

« C'est de sa faute si Kyle est dans cet état, continua Stan. Tout ça c'est à cause de lui. Il va me le payer. On doit le retrouver.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire Stan? Demanda Kenny. On n'est que quatre adolescents, ou plutôt trois puisque Kyle ne sort plus de sa chambre. On ne peut rien faire… »

« Putain non Kenny, supplia Cartman intérieurement. Ne le dis pas. Ne lui mets surtout pas cette idée dans la tête. »

« …On ne peut rien faire nous, poursuivit le blond. Mais si on veut retrouver cet enculé, on doit prévenir la police. Eux ils savent quoi faire dans ces cas-là. Ils ont des moyens dont on ne dispose pas. Si quelqu'un peut agir, c'est eux. »

« NON! Kenny je te hais! Connard de pauvre! Tu me le paieras! »

Stan regarda Kenny avec un certain étonnement. Il médita la proposition. Puis, à la grande horreur de Cartman, il acquiesça.

« Oui. Tu as raison. C'est ce qu'on aurait du faire dès le premier jour.

-Attendez un peu! S'exclama Cartman d'une voix qu'il espérait calme et ferme. Je vous rappelle que si on l'a pas fait c'est que Kyle ne voulait pas! On ne peut pas aller à l'encontre de sa volonté!

-Il ne voulait pas parce que tu lui as mis ces conneries dans le crâne gros lard!

-Et puis de toute façon, poursuivit Stan d'une voix absente, comme s'il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'au deux autres, ce n'est pas rendre service à Kyle de se taire. Il vit continuellement dans la peur depuis ce jour-là. Il n'ose même plus mettre un pied dehors si on n'est pas avec lui, et encore seulement parce que Cartman traîne une arme avec lui. Quand ce connard sera sous les verrous, Kyle pourra se dire que justice a été faite, et repartir à zéro. Oui, c'est la meilleure chose à faire… »

Cartman était au désespoir. Que pouvait-il dire pour les faire changer d'avis? Insister ne leur paraîtrait-il pas suspect? Il se creusa en vain la tête pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent.

« On ira le plus tôt possible, poursuivit Stan d'une voix plus ferme. Dès demain matin même. On ira à pied jusque Beef Town, parce que je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux ne rien dire à la mère de Cartman pour le moment. Il y a un poste de police, je me souviens l'avoir vu le premier jour.

-Kyle refusera de venir, dit Cartman dans une tentative désespérée. Il ne veut déjà plus te voir Stan, alors si c'est pour aller raconter son viol, il n'acceptera jamais.

-Il restera à la maison alors, dit Stan. Tant qu'il reste à l'intérieur, je ne crois pas qu'il risque quoi que ce soit. Et nous pendant ce temps-là on ira à Beef Town… »

_Hé là, une seconde! _Pensa tout à coup Cartman_. Serait-ce une perche que la tarlouze me tend sans s'en rendre compte?_

« …et une fois là-bas, quand on aura prévenu un flic, on fera ce qu'il dira. Kyle nous en voudra peut-être au début, mais il finira par comprendre que c'était pour son bien. Enfin je l'espère… »

Les esquisses d'un plan se mirent en place dans la tête de Cartman. Il se détendit. Son soulagement était presque visible sur son visage. Il l'avait! Il avait trouvé un moyen! Un très bon moyen même! C'était risqué, mais pas impossible. C'était même relativement facile à mettre en place. Il dut s'empêcher de sourire avec triomphe.

« Je ne sais franchement pas si c'est une bonne idée Stan, dit le gros avec solennité, pour ne pas montrer la vraie nature de ses sentiments. J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu te venges toi plutôt que tu venges Kyle. Mais enfin puisque vous êtes décidés… »

Il prit une inspiration.

« Puisque c'est ce que vous voulez, allez tous les deux à Beef Town. Moi je resterai ici avec Kyle. De toute façon, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne chose de laisser Kyle tout seul. Enfin, il y aura ma mère, mais vu qu'elle ne sait rien on ne peut pas vraiment se fier à elle, et puis de toute façon elle s'esquive tout le temps pour aller baiser le guide touristique. Combien de temps il vous faudra pour faire l'aller-retour si vous allez à pied?

-Euh…La dernière fois on a mis dix minutes en voiture. Donc on va dire que le village est à dix kilomètres, ce qui a pied nous prendra…Mettons deux heures pour l'aller, puis le temps de raconter notre histoire…Ca va nous prendre longtemps.

-Si le flic nous ramène en voiture à la maison pour interroger Kyle lui-même, on mettra environ trois heures. Peut-être plus. »

Trois heures? Cartman crut sentir un poids s'envoler de ses épaules. Trois heures, c'était bien suffisant pour ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Il hocha la tête, et resta quelques temps la tête baissée pour ne pas montrer qu'il souriait.

« D'accord. Je ne suis toujours pas d'accord pour que vous préveniez la police, mais puisque vous y tenez…Je resterai ici avec Kyle, je vais essayer de le convaincre de sortir un peu de sa chambre tant que j'y serai. Et au moins, il ne pourra pas me reprocher d'avoir comploté pour exposer au monde son viol! »

Ca c'était certain…

Stan et Kenny acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement de tête. Maintenant qu'une décision avait été prise, et qu'il avait les moyens de contribuer à coincer le type qui avait violenté son meilleur ami et celui qu'il aimait, Stan semblait plus décidé, plus sûr de lui qu'il ne l'avait été les derniers jours.

« Pourtant tu viens de signer l'arrêt de mort de Kyle, Stan, songea Cartman. Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier pour ça. »


	7. Chap 7: au commissariat

**Et voici le chapitre 7 de Beef Town! Pour le personnage de l'inspecteur, peut-être certains d'entre vous reconnaitrons l'inspecteur Angel du film "Hot Fuzz", que je conseille vivement à ceux qui ne le connaissent pas^^ (même si normalement le film se passe en Angleterre). Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Au commissariat**

Stan et Kenny quittèrent la maison vers 9h du matin. Ils s'étaient levés tôt, pour se préparer à la longue marche et pour se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'il faudrait raconter quand ils seraient au poste. Cartman, qui s'était levé en même temps qu'eux, avait encore essayé de les dissuader de prévenir les flics, mais avec beaucoup moins de conviction que la veille. Les deux garçons ne l'écoutèrent pas. Avant de partir, Stan s'était tourné vers lui.

« Tu veilleras bien sur Kyle, n'est-ce pas Cartman?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, avait-il répondu tranquillement. Je prendrai soin de lui. Je vais d'ailleurs essayer de le convaincre de prendre un peu l'air.

-Fais attention quand même. Et soit revenu dans trois heures, comme prévu.

-Promis, je serai là. »

Cartman se dit qu'en revanche, quand ils reviendraient, Kyle risquait de ne plus être là lui. Le gros garçon attendit que Stan s'en aille, mais le brun semblait hésiter encore. Il leva les yeux vers les fenêtres, comme s'il espérait que Kyle serait là à lui faire un signe d'adieu. Mais il n'y avait personne.

Kenny l'appela, et Stan finit par le rejoindre. Cartman resta debout à les suivre du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de sa vue. Quand ils ne furent plus là, le gros garçon poussa un soupir de soulagement. Puis il sourit.

« Bien. Allons voir le juif maintenant. »

Il se détourna, rentra dans la maison, et monta les escaliers.

*

Stan et Kenny ne parlèrent pas beaucoup durant la première heure de trajet. Leur attention était essentiellement portée sur la route, ou plutôt sur les chemins de terre broussailleux à travers lesquels ils marchaient. Heureusement que le mini-van de Mme Cartman avait laissé des traces bien visibles, qu'ils arrivaient à suivre sans trop de problème. Au bout d'une heure de marche, ils débouchèrent enfin sur une route goudronnée. Là, ils prirent une minute pour se reposer.

« Enfin! S'exclama Kenny. On a fait la moitié du chemin. »

Stan ne répondit rien. Il était plongé dans ses propres pensées, et elles n'étaient pas du tout joyeuses.

Ils se remirent en route. A peine avaient-ils fait cent mètres qu'un klaxon retentit derrière eux. Ils sursautèrent, se retournèrent, et virent une camionnette blanche ralentir et s'arrêter à leur hauteur. Un vieil homme se pencha par la fenêtre, et ils le reconnurent comme étant l'épicier de Beef Town.

« Salut les mômes? Vous allez au bourg? J'peux vous déposer si vous voulez. »

Surpris, Stan et Kenny se concertèrent un moment du regard et acceptèrent. Sachant qu'il y avait un pédophile dans le coin, c'était peut-être complètement dingue de monter comme ça dans la voiture d'un parfait inconnu, mais étant donné que l'épicier avait près de 90 ans et qu'il devait peser à peine quarante kilos, les deux adolescents n'avaient probablement rien à craindre de lui.

Le trajet dura quelques minutes à peine, leur épargnant un temps considérable. Le vieil homme se montra curieusement volubile, et leur demanda ce qu'ils allaient faire de si bon matin au bourg. Kenny inventa un prétexte quelconque, que Stan ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter. Il pensait à Kyle. Est-ce qu'il était encore enfermé dans sa chambre? Ou est-ce que Cartman avait réussi à l'en faire sortir? A l'idée que le gros garçon réussisse à convaincre le jeune juif d'aller prendre l'air, Stan ressentit un pincement de jalousie, même s'il n'y avait probablement pas de raison. Il ressentait aussi une sorte de vague inquiétude à l'idée de laisser Kyle seul dans l'état où il se trouvait. Peut-être aurait-il du rester avec lui? Mais Stan se rappela aussitôt que Kyle ne voulait plus le voir, et ça lui donna presque envie de pleurer.

« Arrête de te lamenter comme ça! Se morigéna-t-il. Dans l'état actuel des choses, aller prévenir les flics est la seule chose que tu puisses faire pour Kyle. Et puis de toute façon il ne risque rien: Cartman est avec lui. »

Pourtant il ne se sentait pas plus rassuré que ça en y pensant.

Arrivé à Beef Town, le vieil homme se gara dans la cours de l'épicerie. Le commissariat était juste de l'autre côté de la rue. Les deux garçons le remercièrent, ce qui fit sourire le vieux, puis sans s'attarder, ils traversèrent la route. Stan ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes dans la rue, et qu'elles les regardaient avec la même insistance méfiante que le premier jour. En les voyant entrer dans le poste de police, deux vieilles dames se penchèrent l'une contre l'autre pour échanger des propos à voix basse. Sans doute se demandaient-elles ce qui se passait. A ce moment-là, une phrase qu'avait dit Cartman sur l'incapacité de garder un secret dans les trous paumés revint à la mémoire de Stan, qui se sentit soudain très mal. Est-ce que la seule chose qu'ils étaient en train de faire n'était pas d'exposer aux yeux de tous le viol de leur ami? Jamais Kyle ne leur pardonnerait ça.

Stan s'arrêta sur les marches, hésitant. Kenny se tourna vers lui et sembla comprendre ce qui le tourmentait. « Stan, si on ne le fait pas, on ne pourra jamais arrêter ce type. Et Kyle ne pourra pas s'en remettre. »

Le brun réfléchit une seconde, puis acquiesça. Kenny lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour le rassurer, et c'est ensemble qu'ils franchirent le seuil du poste de police.

C'était encore plus petit qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Il n'y avait en fait qu'une seule et unique pièce. Le mobilier consistait en une grande armoire, un bureau, quelques chaises, et une unique cellule tout au fond, laquelle était pour l'heure remplie de cartons et de sacs en plastique. Un vieil homme en uniforme de policier était assis derrière le bureau, en train d'écrire quelque chose.

Ils se dirigèrent vers lui, et le policier leva les yeux en les entendant. Il avait une soixantaine d'années, mais il semblait tout de même alerte et dynamique. Il parut surpris de les voir.

« Oui? Je peux vous aider?

-Nous…commença Kenny. Nous voudrions parler à un policier.

-Dans ce cas je crains bien que vous n'ayez pas le choix. Je suis le seul responsable de l'ordre à des kilomètres à la ronde les enfants, plaisanta-t-il en souriant avec amabilité. Je suis l'inspecteur Nicholas Angel, retraité des forces spéciales de Denver, à votre service.

-Forces spéciales? Répéta Stan.

-Oui, j'ai passé dix ans dans la brigade anti-terroriste. Vous ne l'auriez pas cru en me voyant, pas vrai? Evidemment je n'ai pas passé toute ma vie ici. Je suis venu à Beef Town simplement pour couler une tranquille petite retraite, juste après qu'un père noël fou m'ait poignardé dans la main. » Il leva sa main pour appuyer ses propos. « Et maintenant je suis ici, et les pires criminels que j'ai à arrêter désormais sont les vieux qui tondent des haies ne leur appartenant pas. Sacré changement d'ambiance pas vrai? »

Les deux garçons ne surent pas quoi répondre à ce bavardage. L'inspecteur Angel s'en rendit compte et posa son stylo.

« Excusez-moi les enfants. Je parle, et je ne vous demande même pas pourquoi vous êtes là. Vous êtes les petits neveux de la vieille tante Annie, non?

-Non…nous sommes des amis d'Eric Cartman.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?

-Et bien…c'est compliqué. »

L'inspecteur Angel les invita d'un geste de la main à s'assoir. Il était étonnamment aimable. Les deux jeunes garçons s'assirent en silence, cherchant les mots juste. Le policier attendit patiemment.

« Voilà, commença Kenny. Nous sommes venus pour dénoncer un viol. »

L'inspecteur Angel écarquilla les yeux.

« Un viol? Ici?

-Oui. Un de nos amis, Kyle Broflovski, a été enlevé et violé il y a environ une semaine.

-Vous êtes vraiment sûrs de ce que vous dites? Ici, il n'y a que des vieux. C'est franchement le dernier endroit du Colorado où ce genre de crime devrait se produire.

-Mais puisqu'on vous dit qu'il a été violé! S'énerva Stan. On l'a vu, il était blessé, et il saignait du cul! »

Le brun se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il souhaitait plus que tout en finir avec tout ça et rentrer le plus vite possible retrouver Kyle. L'inspecteur Angel leva les mains pour l'apaiser.

« D'accord, d'accord…Commençons par le commencement. Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé… »

Ce fut Kenny qui raconta l'histoire. L'inspecteur Angel l'écouta attentivement, ne l'interrompant que pour demander quelques précisions. Stan avait de plus en plus hâte d'en finir. Est-ce que Kyle allait bien? Il n'arrêtait pas de se poser la question, ce qui était débile puisque le jeune juif était avec Cartman. Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de fâcheux.

Quand Kenny eut fini, l'inspecteur Angel fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Attends…Tu dis que le violeur lui a bandé les yeux? Tu en es bien sûr?

-Oui, c'est que Kyle nous a raconté.

-C'est bizarre…

-Pourquoi c'est bizarre?

-Parce que j'ai déjà eu à résoudre des affaires de ce genre quand j'étais à Denver, mais c'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'un type qui fait ça avant de violer sa victime.

-Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de bizarre là dedans, répondit Stan. Il ne voulait pas que Kyle le dénonce, c'est tout.

-C'est exactement là où je voulais en venir. Selon vos propres dires, vous étiez à peine arrivés à Beef Town quand votre ami a été agressé. Vous ne connaissiez pratiquement personne. Pourquoi prendre la peine de faire ça dans ce cas? Pourquoi est-ce que le violeur ne voulait pas que Kyle voit qui il était? Il avait donc si peur que ça d'être reconnu?

-Où est-ce que vous voulez en venir?

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'à mon avis votre ami Kyle a été violé par quelqu'un qu'il aurait pu dénoncer avec précision. En clair: par une personne qu'il connaissait. »

Il y eut un instant de silence. Stan et Kenny échangèrent un regard circonspect.

« Ca me semble un peu tiré par les cheveux votre théorie.

-Et puis, vous l'avez dit vous-même: on venait d'arriver. On ne connaissait personne.

-Vous êtes venus au village avant que ça n'arrive. Dites-moi: qui avez-vous rencontré dont vous vous souvenez bien?

-Euh…ben il y avait l'épicier, celui qui tient la supérette. Mais ça peut pas être lui, il aurait jamais pu traîner Kyle sur son dos.

-De toute façon je connais bien cet homme, répondit l'inspecteur, et je peux vous garantir qu'il ne ferait jamais ça. Il n'y avait donc personne d'autre?

-Si! S'exclama soudain Kenny. Le gars qui garde le château de Lord Percy! On a passé tout un après-midi avec lui! Et en plus il a reconverti la salle de torture en repaire SM!

-Mais non! Répliqua Stan. Tu ne te souviens pas? Ca peut pas être lui puisqu'il a passé la nuit avec la mère de Cartman! »

La mère de Cartman…

Cartman…

Cartman?

Stan sentit un froid glacial envahir son corps.

« Terry a des goûts sexuels un peu étranges, je le reconnais, poursuivait l'inspecteur Angel d'une voix qui lui sembla venir de très très loin. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il irait jusqu'à violer un jeune garçon… »

Des souvenirs épars revinrent en mémoire de Stan. Cartman qui regardait Kyle allongé sur la table de torture avec une expression d'envie. Cartman dans son lit qui supposait que Kyle ait pu aller se promener en forêt. Cartman qui ne manifestait pas la moindre surprise quand Kyle avait reconnu avoir été violé. Cartman qui insistait lourdement pour qu'ils ne préviennent pas la police, allant jusqu'à terrifier Kyle. Cartman qui proposait aussitôt à Kyle de mettre à laver ses vêtements, comme s'il tenait absolument à effacer toute trace du crime. Cartman qui refusait de venir avec eux au commissariat.

Cartman qu'ils avaient laissé seul avec Kyle à des kilomètres de Beef Town.

Stan bondit hors de sa chaise. Kenny et le policier sursautèrent et le regardèrent sans comprendre. Stan était aussi pâle qu'un mort, et il tremblait. Il bafouilla quelque chose que les deux autres ne comprirent pas tout de suite.

« Putain de merde, non!

-Stan?

-C'est Cartman! C'est Cartman qui a fait ça!

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Mais réfléchis putain! Cartman savait que Kyle était dans la forêt quand on est allé le réveiller! Il ne voulait pas qu'on prévienne la police! Il a dit à Kyle d'aller se laver tout de suite parce qu'il restait des traces de sperme! Il a lavé ses vêtements! Il a foutu les boules à Kyle pour qu'il se taise! Il a refusé jusqu'au bout qu'on vienne ici! C'est lui qui a fait ça, j'en suis certain!

-Attends un peu Stan, tu ne crois pas que tu…

-Et on a laissé Kyle seul avec ce gros connard! Hurla Stan. On l'a laissé tout seul, et Cartman va en profiter! Il faut qu'on rentre tout de suite! »

Kenny blêmit. Il se leva, imité par l'inspecteur Angel. Le policier avait l'air grave.

« Venez avec moi, dit-il. Je vais vous ramener en voiture. »

Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortir un révolver qu'il glissa dans sa ceinture, juste au cas où. Les deux garçons coururent presque jusqu'au véhicule de police qui stationnait devant le poste. L'inspecteur Angel se mit au volant, démarra aussitôt et fonça hors du village, sous les regards étonnés de la population.

L'inspecteur Angel consentit à dépasser un peu les limites de vitesse pour pouvoir arriver plus vite. Derrière lui, Stan et Kyle ne tenaient pas en place. Stan surtout, se rongeait les ongles en se traitant mentalement de tous les noms. « S'il arrive quelque chose à Kyle…S'il se passe quelque chose… »

S'il se passait quelque chose, ce serait de sa faute, tout simplement. Tout serait de sa faute, parce qu'il avait stupidement laissé son meilleur ami seul en compagnie de son pire ennemi. A la pensée que Kyle se trouvait peut-être en ce moment même entre les griffes de Cartman, Stan sentit son cœur cesser de battre. Kenny à côté de lui ruminait les mêmes pensées. Qui avait eu l'idée géniale d'aller prévenir les flics? Hein, qui?

Après une éternité, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison de la tante Annie. La voiture n'était même pas encore arrêtée que Stan se précipitait dehors. Il courut comme un fou en direction de la maison, en appelant Kyle à grand cris. Il n'eut pas la moindre réponse. Il entra, et monta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, talonné par Kenny. Il se jeta contre la porte de la porte de Kyle et appuya machinalement sur la poignée.

La porte s'ouvrit docilement. La chambre de Kyle était vide.

Stan resta immobile, le souffle court, refusant de croire ce qu'il voyait. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que Kenny s'était précipité dans la chambre de Cartman. Le jeune brun fit un pas en avant et regarda partout, comme s'il espérait que Kyle se soit caché derrière l'armoire ou le lit. Mais la chambre était parfaitement vide. Stan sentit son estomac se tordre dans tous les sens.

Kenny de son côté constatait que Cartman n'était pas non plus dans sa chambre. Le blond avait mal au ventre pour avoir couru trop vite, et se pencha en avant pour reprendre son souffle. A ce moment-là, un des boutons de sa veste effilochée se détacha, et tomba au sol dans un petit tintement. Kenny poussa un juron et essaya de le rattraper, mais le bouton rebondit et échappa à ses doigts pour rouler sous le lit de Cartman. Le blond s'agenouilla, souleva la couette d'une main et rattrapa son bien de l'autre. Au moment où il allait se redresser, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait une forme sombre un peu plus loin, un objet plaqué contre le mur. Il fronça les sourcils, tendit la main et attrapa l'objet en question. Au toucher, il comprit que ça devait être fait en tissu. Il le ramena à lui, et le sortit pour le mettre en pleine lumière. Quand il comprit ce que c'était, il poussa un hurlement.

« Staaaaaaaaan! »

Le brun se précipita vers lui. Kenny était pâle comme un mort.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu..? »

Stan vit alors l'objet que Kenny avait trouvé sous le lit de Cartman. C'était le bonnet vert de Kyle. Une tache de sang brunâtre recouvrait la tempe.

« T'avais raison Stan...» murmura Kenny en état de choc.

Stan crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. A ce moment-là, l'inspecteur Angel arriva derrière eux.

« Les garçons, j'ai regardé partout dans la maison. Il n'y a personne. Vos amis ne sont plus ici. »


	8. Chap 8: Cartman se dévoile

**Chapitre 8: Cartman se dévoile**

_Deux heures plus tôt_

Kyle ne dormait pas. Il était allongé sur son lit, les bras en croix, et les yeux fixant sans le voir le plafond. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il gisait ainsi dans un état pratiquement végétatif, les pensées carburant à toute vitesse dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas entendu Stan et Kenny s'en aller, aussi quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte, il crut que c'était à nouveau un de ses amis essayant de le convaincre de sortir de sa chambre.

Il se leva. Il avait plus ou moins attendu ce moment. Kyle savait qu'il avait été vraiment trop dur envers Stan, car même s'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments, le jeune brun était son ami, et l'avait soutenu dans les moments difficiles après son agression. Maintenant que le choc était passé, Kyle avait bien l'intention de parler à Stan. Il voulait avant tout s'excuser pour son attitude, et lui expliquer clairement qu'il tenait à lui et qu'il voulait le garder comme ami. Mais il faudrait aussi qu'il lui dise de ne pas se faire d'illusion. Kyle n'avait jamais été attiré par les garçons, et il l'était encore moins depuis la semaine passée. Si Stan espérait autre chose de lui que de l'amitié, il serait forcément déçu.

Kyle ouvrit la porte, s'attendant à voir Stan, ou peut-être Kenny. C'est donc avec une certaine surprise qu'il découvrit sur le palier de sa chambre la face grasse de Cartman.

« Salut Kyle. Tu as bien dormi?

-Cartman? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Je dois te parler de toute urgence. C'est important. Mais il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne le fasse pas ici.

-Où sont Stan et Kenny?

-Ils ne sont pas là. Ils avaient des courses à faire à Beef Town. Euh…Ecoute je crois qu'il faudrait que tu sortes un peu prendre l'air. Ca te dit une balade avec moi?

-Quoi?

-Une balade. Juste une petite heure.

-Dehors? Ecoute je ne sais pas trop si c'est une…

-Si c'est l'idée de sortir seuls tous les deux qui te fait peur Kyle, ne t'inquiète pas! » Cartman sortit un petit objet rectangulaire de sa poche. D'une pression du pouce, il en fit jaillir une lame d'acier de cinq centimètres. « Si quelque chose nous menace, je serai en mesure de nous défendre.

-D'accord mais…

-Une heure Kyle. Allez viens! Tu ne peux pas rester enfermé là toute la semaine! »

Kyle n'en avait franchement pas envie, mais il ne voyait aucun argument pour refuser l'offre de Cartman. Aussi il poussa un soupir de résignation.

« Laisse-moi juste cinq minutes. Le temps que je m'habille.

-Mais je t'en prie Kyle, sourit Cartman. Vas-y. »

Kyle referma la porte. Cartman en profita pour aller chercher son sac à dos dans sa chambre et pour en vérifier le contenu. Une grosse couverture, des chiffons, une brosse, un produit spécial pour nettoyer les traces de sang (« actif sur tous les types de sol » disait l'étiquette, ce qui était à ce demander d'où venait cette idée que le sang devait être versé au sol avant d'être nettoyé), des vêtements de rechange…Tout ce dont il avait besoin pour faire disparaître toutes les traces. Cartman referma son sac et sourit, très excité même s'il n'en montrait rien extérieurement.

Il retourna dans le couloir avec son chargement et attendit patiemment. Kyle finit par sortir, vêtu de ses vêtements habituels. Sans son habituel ushanka vert, ses cheveux roux et bouclés encadraient librement son visage. Il était vraiment mignon, pensait Cartman, qui ne le dit néanmoins pas.

Sans un mot, ils descendirent l'escalier. Ils n'avaient pas encore ouvert la porte d'entrée que Mme Cartman arriva derrière eux.

« Oh, bonjour les enfants! Dit-elle de sa voix douce. Vous sortez? »

Cartman n'avait pas prévu qu'elle serait là et qu'elle les verrait. Mais de toute façon ça ne changeait rien du tout à ses plans.

« Oui maman, on va aller se balader. Peut-être du côté du château…

-Oh d'accord. Mais soyez rentrés pour le déjeuner.

-Oui maman! »

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dehors que Kyle posa la question.

« Pourquoi tu lui as parlé du château?

-Parce que j'aimerais bien y retourner. Ca ne te dit pas de retourner le visiter?

-Mais il est super loin!

-Non, non pas du tout, en fait il est à peine à un kilomètre de là. C'est loin quand on doit passer par les routes, mais il y a un raccourci en coupant à travers les prés. Je l'ai découvert il y a quelques jours. »

Kyle semblait dubitatif mais il haussa les épaules. Au fond, le château ou ailleurs…ça lui était bien égal.

Ils marchèrent au début dans un profond silence. Cartman avait prétendu avoir quelque chose à lui dire, mais en fait c'était juste un prétexte pour le faire sortir et l'entraîner avec lui. Kyle attendit quelques minutes avant de perdre patience.

« Bon, tu voulais me dire quoi? »

Cartman sursauta, ne comprit pas tout de suite où Kyle voulait en venir, puis, quand il réalisa, il sortit le premier prétexte qui lui venait à l'esprit.

« Euh…ben en fait c'est à propos de Stan… »

Kyle fronça les sourcils et ne dit rien.

« Tu crois que c'est Stan qui a fait ça? Tu le crois vraiment? »

C'était une bonne question en fait. Cartman était curieux de connaître la réponse.

Mais Kyle ne répondit pas, même s'il tenait pour certain que Stan aurait préféré se couper la bite plutôt que de lui faire subir quelque chose d'aussi atroce. C'était juste que le problème était plus profond que ça, et c'était encore un sujet sensible.

« Parce que moi je suis pas sûr que ça soit Stan, continua Cartman. Je veux dire, même si c'est réellement un pédé, c'est pas pour ça qu'il faut que tu crois que c'est lui. C'est vrai quoi, on est tes copains, on te ferait jamais ça, et…

-Cartman, pourquoi tu fais tout ça? Le coupa Kyle avec une certaine brusquerie.

-Quoi?

-On se déteste toi et moi. Depuis qu'on se connait, tu as jamais laissé passer un jour sans me traiter de sale juif ou d'un truc du genre. Tu as même essayé de me tuer plusieurs fois. Et depuis que j'ai été…agressé, tu n'as plus sorti de vanne méchante, ni mijoté un plan quelconque pour me pourrir la vie, au contraire tu t'es montré presque agréable. Ca t'a donc choqué à ce point-là ce qui m'est arrivé? Maintenant tu pense que je dois être ménagé? Tu as des scrupules à laisser aller ton racisme habituel? »

Cartman ne sut pas quoi répondre. Non, en fait s'il avait ménagé Kyle c'était juste pour ne pas être soupçonné de l'avoir violé. Et en fait, en y réfléchissant bien, si Kyle avait été violé par un autre que lui, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait modifié son comportement habituel. Peut-être au contraire aurait-il saisi l'occasion pour se montrer encore plus vachard que d'habitude. Kyle, ignorant ce qui se passait dans la tête de son vieil ennemi, poussa un soupir.

« Ecoute-moi Cartman. J'apprécie ton attitude suite à mon agression. Crois-moi, sincèrement, j'apprécie ce que tu as fait, et je ne l'oublierai pas. Mais là…là je n'ai pas envie de te parler de Stan. C'est une affaire entre lui et moi maintenant… »

Cartman accusa le coup en silence, même si la réponse de Kyle ne l'étonnait pas. Il haussa les épaules, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, et les deux garçons poursuivirent leur route sans échanger un mot de plus.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin en vue du château. Là Kyle sembla hésiter.

« Je ne sais pas trop si j'ai envie d'y retourner…Stan est peut-être rentré à la maison?

-Ca m'étonnerait, répondit Cartman. Il a dit qu'il en avait pour un long moment. Allez, viens Kyle, juste un peu! »

Le roux finit par céder. Ils passèrent le pont-levis et entrèrent dans la grande cour intérieure. Là, juste à l'entrée, se tenait le stand où Terry, le guide touristique, était sensé vendre les billets pour la visite. Enfin c'était ce qu'il était supposé faire, car pour l'heure il tournait le dos à la cour, affalé sur une chaise, des écouteurs dans les oreilles et un livre de poche sur les genoux. Il chantonnait un quelconque tube tout en lisant attentivement, sans se rendre compte qu'il avait des visiteurs. En le voyant si occupé, Cartman faillit éclater de rire: si c'était pas le destin ça! Le guide avait été un des points d'interrogation de son plan, mais en le voyant Cartman sut qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Il ne risquait pas d'entendre Kyle crier et d'intervenir. Le gros garçon se pencha et du le secouer par la manche pour qu'il lève les yeux de son bouquin.

« Hé! Mon copain et moi on voudrait deux places!

-Hein? Oh c'est vous! Comment ça va les garçons? Vous êtes revenus visiter?

-Oui oui, c'est ça. On pourrait avoir deux places s'il vous plait?

-Bien sûr bien sûr. Vous voudrez que je vous refasse visiter, comme la dernière fois?

-Pas la peine, on va se débrouiller tous seuls. Retournez à votre livre! »

Terry n'insista pas et leur servit deux tickets. Il croisa le regard de Kyle et lui sourit chaleureusement. Kyle parvint à esquisser un sourire en réponse. Cartman attrapa ensuite le jeune juif par l'épaule et l'entraîna dans les profondeurs du château.

Ils commencèrent par des visites de pièces sans aucun intérêt, du moins aux yeux de Cartman. Kyle allait docilement d'un endroit à l'autre, admirait les vitrines, examinait les tapisseries, mais sans montrer de réel enthousiasme. Cartman devinait que ses pensées étaient complètement ailleurs. Pensait-il à Stan? Sûrement. Dommage que Kyle ignorait qu'il ne reverrait jamais Stan de sa vie. Sa vie serait par ailleurs très très courte à partir de maintenant. Cartman sentit son excitation augmenter, et un frémissement gagna son bas-ventre.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'escalier. Kyle y jeta un coup d'œil, parut légèrement dégoûté, et voulut passer sans s'arrêter, mais Cartman l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Oh Kyle, et si on retournait voir la chambre de torture?

-Je veux pas y retourner.

-Allez Kyle, viens voir!

-Non, c'est bon je te dis.

-S'il te plait Kyle! Je veux vraiment la revoir, mais j'ai pas envie de te laisser tout seul. Imagine que le pédophile nous ait suivis? Mais bon, si tu ne veux vraiment pas y aller, attends-moi là et j'irai en bas. »

Kyle hésita, et regarda simultanément l'escalier et le visage implorant de Cartman. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

« Bordel de merde » marmonna-t-il avant de précéder le gros garçon en direction de la chambre de torture. Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres de Cartman tandis qu'il voyait Kyle disparaitre dans l'obscurité des sous-sol.

« C'est fini maintenant Kyle, murmura-t-il. Oh, je te jure que tu vas souffrir. Tu vas savoir à qui tu as affaire. »

« Putain gros lard! S'énerva Kyle quelques mètres plus bas. Si tu voulais que je viennes alors descend maintenant! »

Toujours souriant, Cartman descendit à la suite de Kyle vers ce qui serait son ultime vengeance.

La porte de la chambre de torture était ouverte. Kyle était déjà à l'intérieur, regardant les instruments avec une expression d'aversion. Peut-être pensait-il aux innocents qui étaient morts du temps de l'Inquisition. Cartman entra silencieusement à sa suite, puis se retourna vers la porte, qu'il referma. Elle grinçait horriblement, et Kyle le regarda faire sans comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Cartman? »

Il ne répondit pas et tourna la clé dans la serrure. Le déclic sonna dans la pièce comme une sentence de mort. Cartman mit la clé dans sa poche et se tourna ensuite vers sa proie. Il y avait une telle excitation sur son visage que Kyle sentit un frisson secouer sa colonne vertébrale.

Cartman s'approcha de Kyle. Le roux, sentant confusément que quelque chose n'allait pas, recula d'un pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Le gros le saisit par les bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sans s'embarrasser des préliminaires, il fit entrer en force sa langue dans la bouche de Kyle, et la fit tourner. Kyle voulut se débattre, mais Cartman resserra la poigne et il ne put que se tortiller.

La première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Kyle fut « Oh non, pas lui aussi! », pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un remake grossier du baiser que Stan lui avait donné. Mais très vite il comprit qu'il y avait une différence fondamentale entre celui de Stan et celui de Cartman. Ca lui vint comme ça, en un éclair, une révélation qui le paralysa littéralement d'horreur.

Le baiser de Stan avait fait remonter des souvenirs du baiser de son violeur.

Celui de Cartman était exactement pareil.

C'était la même langue chaude, la même manière brutale de la faire entrer dans sa bouche, les mêmes mouvements, la même haleine bestiale. Il pouvait sentir la même poigne l'empêcher de bouger. C'était tout comme ce qui était arrivé cette terrible nuit.

Et à cet instant, Kyle comprit qu'il s'était laissé entrainer dans un piège.

Il poussa un cri de terreur et réussit à se dégager. Il recula, le cœur battant à tout rompre, la peur s'emparant de lui au point qu'il cru être prisonnier d'un cauchemar. Cartman le regarda en souriant, et passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres, là où le goût de Kyle avait laissé une trace fraiche. Le jeune juif, les yeux exorbités, ne pouvait pas y croire.

« C'était toi? Murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. C'était toi depuis le début? »

Cartman sourit un peu plus.

« Et oui Kyle. Ca a toujours été moi.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. C'est impossible. Pourquoi…Pourquoi tu as fait ça?

-A ton avis? Parce que je te hais. Parce que j'adore plus que tout te voir souffrir. Mais aussi parce que malgré tout je te trouve très…attirant»

Il fit un pas en avant. Kyle s'esquiva sur le côté et courut de toute ses forces jusqu'à la porte. Il voulut l'ouvrir, mais elle était fermée, et la clé était en la possession de Cartman. Le gros éclata de rire et se jeta sur Kyle, qui poussa un cri de terreur.

« Lâche-moi! Lâche-moi tout de suite! »

Cartman le plaqua au sol et s'assit sur lui. Il lui attrapa les poignets, les leva au dessus de sa tête et les retint d'une seule main. Kyle essaya de se débattre, en vain. Il poussa un autre cri, ce qui fit rire le gros.

« Vas-y Kyle, ne te gêne pas. Personne ne peut t'entendre de toute façon. Et puis ta résistance ne fait que m'exciter un peu plus. »

Il voulut l'embrasser, mais Kyle tournait la tête de tous les côtés, et il n'arrivait pas à attraper ses lèvres. Ca l'énerva, et il plaqua sa main libre sur la mâchoire du juif pour qu'il arrête. Mais même avec ça, Kyle gardait les lèvres obstinément closes.

« Putain de merde, ouvre la bouche connard de juif! Tout de suite! »

Il serra les doigts qui retenaient la tête de Kyle. Le jeune roux résista tout d'abord, mais il finit par pousser un gémissement de douleur. Cartman en profita et glissa sa langue, mais quand il relâcha la pression Kyle le mordit. Cartman poussa un cri, se dégagea et, furieux, il le frappa avec violence. Kyle, à moitié sonné, vit des étoiles danser dans son champ de vision.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à refaire ça Kyle! Tu n'as franchement pas intérêt! »

Cartman s'empara de son couteau et en fit jaillit la lame. Il posa la pointe juste sous l'œil de sa proie et appuya légèrement pour que le message soit bien compris.

« Tu ferais mieux de te laisser faire juif. Tu es tout seul maintenant, personne ne viendra à ton secours. Si tu ne fais pas ce que je veux je te ferai très mal. Je peux te jurer que je n'hésiterai pas une seconde! »

Kyle le regarda avec effroi, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« S…Si je fais ce que tu veux…Tu me laisseras partir? »

Cartman sourit cruellement. Il n'en était absolument pas question. Kyle devrait mourir ici et rapidement. Mais pourquoi ne pas lui laisser une dernière lueur d'espoir après tout?

« Peut-être…Si tu te montres docile, peut-être que je ne te tuerai pas. Mais pour ça il va falloir que tu réussisse à me persuader que tu le mérites. »

Cartman retira son couteau de sous l'orbite de Kyle. Le jeune juif semblait respirer un peu mieux, mais il restait quand même sur le qui-vive, connaissant trop bien Cartman pour croire aveuglément en ses paroles. Cartman se pencha.

« Commençons par quelque chose de très simple. Embrasse-moi. »

Le gros posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kyle. Le jeune juif eut un réflexe de recul, mais se fit violence pour ne pas se dégager. Il refusait néanmoins d'ouvrir les lèvres, et au bout d'un moment, Cartman se redressa, leva le poing et le frappa à la mâchoire, lui arrachant un cri.

« Tu appelles ça embrasser? Bordel de merde Kyle, je veux un vrai baiser! Avec la langue! »

Il se repencha. Kyle crut qu'il avait vomir, et ferma les yeux, mais il ouvrit tout de même la bouche. Sentir la langue de Cartman en lui lui donna la nausée. Cartman embrassait comme une brute, enfonçant profondément sa langue comme s'il avait voulu l'étouffer. Kyle aurait voulu se dégager, mais au lieu de ça, il répondit au baiser de Cartman. Le gros se délecta de sa soumission et se montra encore plus brusque, si c'était possible. Kyle gémit, croyant que ça n'en finirait jamais.

Mais le gros finit par lâcher prise et se redresser. Kyle aspira de grande goulées d'air, comme s'il avait été sur le point de suffoquer. Il sentait son estomac se retourner. Cartman se pencha à nouveau sur lui.

« Bon…Ce n'est pas mal parti…Mais je veux plus que ça si tu espères rester en vie. Alors écoute: je vais te lâcher et me relever, pour que tu puisses te lever à ton tour. Si tu essayes de te sauver, ou de m'attaquer, je te tue. Tu m'as bien compris?

-O…Oui Cartman.

-Parfait. »

Cartman se redressa et se remit debout. Kyle l'imita. Il n'essaya pas de l'attaquer, même si à en juger par son expression de terreur et de haine, il en crevait d'envie. Cartman, le couteau serré dans sa main, se sentit comme un dieu.

« Déshabille-toi.

-Quoi?

-J'ai dit: déshabille-toi Kyle.

-Mais…Mais attends, qu'est-ce que tu…

-Arrête de me poser des questions Kyle! Menaça Cartman en brandissant son arme en direction du jeune juif. Ca m'emmerde, et ça me fait perdre mon temps! Alors enlève tes putains de fringues, tout de suite! »

Kyle hésita, mais sous le regard mauvais de Cartman, il obtempéra. Il commença par déboutonner sa veste, puis par enlever son tee-shirt. Cartman se souvint l'avoir déjà vu se déshabiller, au tout début de leur séjour à Beef Town, juste avant de le violer pour la première fois. Il sentit sa température corporelle augmenter. Sa bite se durcit. Kyle enleva ensuite son pantalon et ses chaussettes, puis il jeta à Cartman un regard interrogateur et suppliant. Cartman ricana.

« Le slip aussi, juif. »

Rouge d'humiliation, Kyle obéit. Il se retrouva alors tout nu devant celui qu'il maintenant être son violeur. Cartman le regarda avec un visage plein de désir, et Kyle crut qu'il allait perdre le contrôle de lui-même et essayer de se sauver malgré tout. Mais le couteau que Cartman tenait encore à la main eut raison de son courage. Kyle le croyait sur parole quand il menaçait de le tuer s'il tentait de fuir.

« Approche »

Kyle n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Cartman glissa alors sa main libre sur sa ceinture et entreprit de l'enlever, puis de déboutonner son pantalon. Kyle blêmit quand il comprit ce que Cartman voulait.

« Non…Cartman ne m'oblige pas à faire ça.

-Je vais me gêner. »

Son pantalon atterrit sur ses chevilles. Il abaissa son slip aussi, révélant son énorme pénis en érection.

« Allez viens Kyle. Prends-le dans ta bouche. »

Kyle esquissa un geste de recul, et Cartman pointa son arme vers lui.

« Si tu ne le fais pas je t'arrache un œil. Et ça ne m'empêchera pas de te violer au final. Viens ici tout de suite. Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher moi-même. »

Kyle déglutit avec difficulté. Il fit un pas en avant, se retrouva juste devant Cartman et resta immobile, comme s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il devait s'y prendre. Cartman poussa un grognement d'impatience et le frappa sur l'épaule.

« A genoux juif! Bordel, il faut vraiment que je t'explique tout? Mets-toi à genoux devant moi! »

Kyle tomba pratiquement littéralement sur les genoux. En relevant la tête, il constata qu'il se trouvait exactement à la bonne hauteur pour faire une fellation à son ennemi. Il serra les dents, croyant qu'il allait vomir, mais Cartman posa une main ferme sur sa nuque. Kyle n'avait pas le choix.

Il desserra les dents et glissa le membre dans sa bouche. Ecœuré, humilié, il s'obligea quand même à effectuer un mouvement de va-et-vient sur le pénis turgescent. Il ferma très fort les yeux pour ne plus rien voir, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de sentir ce goût atroce. Cartman avait fermé les yeux aussi, et il souriait béatement, comme si c'était là le comble de l'extase pour lui. La pression sur la nuque de Kyle augmenta. La main se crispa dans ses cheveux, ce qui fit mal au jeune juif. Mais il s'en rendit à peine compte. Cartman commença à pousser un grognement de plaisir, qui gagna petit à petit en intensité, jusqu'à ce qu'une secousse fasse frémir son corps et qu'un liquide chaud et visqueux sorte de son pénis. Pris par surprise, Kyle se mit à tousser, et renversa une bonne partie du sperme par terre. Mais il en avait aussi avalé, ce qui était encore pire que le goût de la bite de Cartman.

Cartman mit quelque secondes à revenir à la réalité. Il contempla pendant un long moment le juif agenouillé devant lui, les lèvres recouvertes de son sperme. Il était en cet instant dans un état de bonheur si intense qu'il se dit que tous les risques qu'il avait pris avaient largement valu la peine en fait. Très largement même.

Et les trois heures n'étaient pas encore passées.

Il lâcha Kyle. Le juif s'effondra à terre, toujours toussant, et pleurant presque de rage impuissante, de peur et de honte. C'était pire, cent fois pire que le premier viol, parce que cette fois-ci, il avait du agir. Contre son gré, mais il avait quand même agi. Et il avait fait ça avec Eric Cartman.

Le gros n'en avait cependant pas fini avec lui. Il lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes.

« Lève-toi Kyle. »

Kyle crut que c'était un cauchemar. Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas se satisfaire du mal qu'il lui avait déjà fait? Il lui en fallait encore plus? Ca ne finirait donc pas? Il se releva, et regarda son vieil ennemi avec une expression de haine intense. Cartman soutient son regard sans se départir une seconde de son sourire. Il désigna la table de torture du doigt.

« Va t'allonger là. »

Kyle n'essaya même pas de protester, conscient que ça ne servirait à rien. Il aurait voulu le menacer, lui jurer de lui faire payer ce qu'il devait subir maintenant, mais il s'en empêcha. Pour l'instant, il devait avant tout essayer de rester en vie.

Il grimpa sur la table et s'allongea. Cartman lui attacha les mains avec les lanières, le condamnant à l'immobilité. Il ne lui attacha pas les chevilles, mais alla chercher dans son sac à dos une couverture pliée, qu'il glissa sous le bassin de Kyle, de façon à surélever ses fesses, et son anus. Kyle comprit tout de suite l'utilité de le chose et blêmit à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait encore.

Cartman se déshabilla à son tour. Il plia soigneusement ses vêtements avant de les déposer dans un coin. Une fois nu, il grimpa à son tour et se plaça au dessus de sa proie. Kyle se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il avait encore son couteau à la main.

« Bien bien bien…Il semblerait que notre petite fête touche à sa fin Kyle. Malheureusement pour toi, ça veut dire que ta vie est sur le point de s'achever aussi. »

Et comme Kyle ouvrait des yeux effrayés et choqués, Cartman poursuivit.

« Et oui Kyle, désolé je t'ai menti. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te laisser repartir vivant. Mais si je te l'avais dit dès le départ, tu ne m'aurais pas fait une aussi bonne pipe.

-Cartman…Espèce de gros connard de fils de pute! Tu vas me le payer!

-Ah oui? Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre? Pour le moment il me semble plutôt que c'est moi qui te tiens en mon pouvoir… »

Cartman sourit et caressa du bout du doigt le torse de Kyle, qui frémit de dégoût.

« Si tu savais à quel point j'ai attendu ce moment Kyle…Tu n'as pas idée…

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Cartman? Comment tu espères t'en sortir? Même si tu me tues, Stan et Kenny savent que tu étais avec moi. Le guide nous a vu entrer tous les deux. Comment tu comptes leur expliquer que j'ai disparu?

-C'est très simple Kyle. Tu te souviens qu'il y a un puits dans la cour extérieure du château? Pas celle de l'entrée, la petite juste derrière. Une fois que j'aurai fait de toi ce que je veux, j'ai l'intention de te tuer et de jeter ton corps dedans. C'est à peine à vingt mètres de l'escalier.

-Ce puits est condamné Cartman.

-Tu parles! Une simple pierre pour cacher le trou. J'arriverai sans problème à la soulever et à la remettre après. Et une fois que ça sera fait, je nettoierai soigneusement cette pièce, puis je rentrerai à la maison par un autre chemin. Quand Stan et Kenny reviendront, je leur expliquerai d'un air affolé que nous nous sommes disputés à l'intérieur du château, que tu es parti en courant sans que je puisse te rattraper, et que je ne t'ai plus revu après ça. Je crois que tu sais que je peux être un super acteur quand je veux. Tout le monde pensera que tu as été kidnappé par le mec qui t'a violé. Personne n'aura de raison de me soupçonner.

-Ca ne marchera jamais! Protesta Kyle, en nuançant tout de même sa voix d'une certaine frayeur. Tout le monde sait que tu me détestes! On te soupçonnera forcément!

-Ben voyons. Pourtant tu n'as pas dit toi-même il y a quelques minutes que tu appréciais sincèrement mon soutien suite à ton viol? Pas une seconde tu ne t'es imaginé que je te haïssais au point de te baiser de force. Tu as même carrément soupçonné Stan à ma place!»

Le gros garçon posa un regard intéressé sur le jeune juif.

« Sérieusement Kyle…tu as vraiment cru que cette pauvre tarlouze de Stan pouvait t'avoir violé? »

Les lèvres de Kyle se mirent à trembler. Il ferma les yeux et ne répondit pas. Cartman ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche.

« Pauvre Stan. Il était déjà si malheureux que tu l'aies repoussé. Quand Kenny lui a répété ce que tu lui avais dit, il a chialé comme un bébé. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il est allé à Beef Town: pour prévenir les flics, parce qu'il voulait te prouver son innocence. »

Cartman sourit avec cruauté.

« Comment va-t-il réagir en apprenant que tu as disparu à ton avis? Il va être au désespoir. Et c'est terrible parce que tu ne pourras plus jamais le revoir pour lui dire que tu sais que ce n'était pas lui. »

Des larmes s'échappèrent des paupières closes de Kyle. Cartman savoura cette vision.

Il posa une main sur la joue de Kyle, qu'il caressa presque avec tendresse.

« C'est vraiment dommage que je sois obligé de te tuer. Crois-moi, j'ai vraiment adoré le peu de sexe que nous avons eu ensemble toi et moi. Tu me manqueras.

-Alors laisse-moi partir Cartman…supplia Kyle. Je ne dirai rien à personne.

-Là c'est toi qui mens juif! De toute façon je suis allé trop loin maintenant. Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est profiter de mes derniers moments avec toi avant de te tuer. Je serai en sécurité après. »

Cartman saisit son couteau et en fit jaillir la lame. Des reflets menaçants dansaient à la surface du métal. A cette vision, Kyle ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés. Le gros se passa la langue sur les lèvres, avant de se pencher sur le torse de sa proie.

« Bon…Et si on poursuivait? »

Les hurlements de Kyle ne tardèrent pas à résonner dans la pièce.


	9. Chap 9: a la recherche de Kyle

**Chapitre 9: A la recherche de Kyle**

« Il a kidnappé Kyle. Il a kidnappé Kyle et Dieu seul sait ce qu'il lui fait en ce moment. »

La phrase tournait et retournait sans arrêt dans la tête de Stan. Le brun était assis sur le lit de Cartman, en état de choc, le cœur rempli d'une terreur noire depuis qu'il avait la certitude que Cartman était le violeur de son ami. Et comme un con il l'avait laissé seul avec Kyle! Maintenant Kyle avait disparu et tout était de sa faute!

« C'est pas possible, se dit-il avec désespoir. C'est pas possible… »

« Stan? »

La voix de Kenny et les mains fermes qui se posèrent sur ses épaules l'arrachèrent à ses pensées. Il releva la tête, et croisa le regard de son autre ami. Si le blond avait l'air aussi effrayé et coupable que lui, il se montrait aussi déterminé et furieux.

« Ressaisis-toi bordel de merde! Cria Kenny. Kyle a disparu! Il est sûrement entre les mains de Cartman à l'heure qu'il est!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui faire? Demanda Stan d'une voix implorante. Il ne va quand même pas le t… »

Le dernier mot se bloqua sur ses lèvres.

« Stan, tu connais Cartman aussi bien que moi! Tu sais parfaitement de quoi il est capable! Alors arrête de te lamenter sur ton sort! On doit retrouver Kyle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! »

Kenny ne précisa pas « s'il n'est pas déjà trop tard », mais ils le pensaient tous les deux.

S'imaginer son meilleur ami entre les griffes de ce gros psychopathe redonna un élan de volonté à Stan, qui se leva du lit. Il devait se reprendre! La seule et unique façon de rattraper ses conneries était d'empêcher Cartman de faire du mal à Kyle! Et vite! Le gros lard avait un peu moins de deux heures d'avance sur eux. Il ne pouvait pas être allé bien loin!

« Inspecteur Angel! Cria-t-il en se précipitant hors de la chambre. Où est-ce que Cartman et Kyle auraient pu aller?

-Je ne sais pas encore, répondit le policier qui venait de fouiller la chambre de Kyle. Il n'y a aucun indice ici. Mais selon moi Cartman a du entraîner votre ami quelque part où on ne le surprendrait pas, et pas très loin d'ici s'il voulait être revenu à temps. Personnellement je pense qu'il a du l'emmener dans la forêt, comme la première fois.

-La forêt? Mais elle est gigantesque! On n'arrivera jamais à les retrouver à temps!

-Laissez-moi faire les garçons! Je vais appeler le central de la ville la plus proche. Ils vont nous envoyer une équipe pour ratisser le coin.

-Ca va prendre trop longtemps!

-Tu as une meilleure idée Stan? Répliqua Angel avec un sang-froid très professionnel. Comme tu l'as remarqué nous sommes dans un coin perdu ici. Il va falloir qu'on agisse avec nos faibles moyens. Et à nous trois on ne peut pas chercher partout. »

Stan crut qu'il allait perdre la tête et eut envie de hurler. Mais il s'en empêcha, conscient qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire de plus pour aider Kyle. Mais enfin, le temps passait si vite! Combien d'heures, de minutes, de secondes faudrait-il avant que Cartman ne se débarrasse de Kyle? Quel genre de torture son ami devait-il endurer en ce moment-même? Angel le jaugea du regard une seconde avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers.

« J'appelle tout de suite des renforts! Ne vous en faites pas ça ira plus vite que vous ne pensez! »

L'inspecteur dévala les marches à toute vitesse, sauta les trois dernières, atterrit avec souplesse, se jeta sur la poignée de la porte, l'ouvrit…

…et se retrouva nez à nez avec Mme Cartman.

Liane Cartman portait un panier rempli de linge qu'elle tenait contre sa hanche. Angel comprit qu'elle revenait du jardin, où elle avait du aller ramasser les vêtements secs. Voilà pourquoi il ne l'avait pas trouvée dans la maison. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux surpris devant l'inconnu qui sortait de la maison de sa vieille tante.

« Qui êtes-vous monsieur?

-Police! Je suis l'inspecteur Angel. Et vous, vous êtes Mme Cartman, c'est bien ça?

-Oui c'est moi. En quoi puis-je vous aider inspecteur?

-Mme Cartman! Cria Stan en dévalant les escaliers à une vitesse proche de l'éclair. Où est Kyle? Où est Eric? Où est-ce qu'ils sont partis tous les deux?

-Eric et Kyle? Ils sont sortis tous les deux il y a un bon bout de temps. Pas très loin de deux heures si je me souviens bien…

-Où sont-ils? Où?

-Et bien ils sont partis se balader. Ils ont dit qu'ils iraient peut-être traîner du côté du château… »

Stan et Kenny échangèrent un regard perplexe. Le château? Puis ils comprirent exactement au même moment.

« La chambre de torture! » S'écria Stan.

*

Le couteau traça lentement une diagonale presque parfaite, laissant derrière lui un sillon sanglant. Kyle poussa un faible gémissement, sa voix brisée par la souffrance ne pouvant plus s'élever très haut. Eric Cartman, concentré à l'extrême sur ce qu'il faisait, admira de longues seconde les reflets écarlates, fasciné. La plaie, profonde, se mit à ruisseler, couvrant d'une teinte rouge morbide la vieille table de bois. Cartman risquait d'avoir du mal à nettoyer toutes les traces. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde pour le moment, savourant chaque seconde du supplice du jeune juif.

Après avoir obligé Kyle a lui faire une fellation, il s'était senti un peu fatigué. Mais maintenant, il sentait sa vitalité revenir à chaque entaille qu'il traçait dans la chair de son ennemi. Son couteau levé était recouvert de sang. Et le torse de Kyle, ainsi que ses bras, était recouvert de dizaines d'estafilades sanglantes. Certaines étaient superficielles, d'autres, profondes, saignaient abondamment, et devaient lui faire un mal de chien. C'était de toute façon ce que voulait Cartman.

Kyle avait beaucoup crié au début. Il avait essayé de se débattre, de toutes ses forces, tout ça n'ayant pour seul effet que de l'affaiblir un peu plus. Quand il avait été trop épuisé pour résister, il avait essayé de supplier. Chacune de ses implorations avaient été comme de la musique aux oreilles de Cartman. Mais Kyle avait très vite compris que ça ne faisait que l'exciter un peu plus, et il avait abandonné. Pour l'heure, il se contentait de sangloter silencieusement, les yeux fermés, conscient qu'une fois la douleur passée, il n'y aurait plus que la mort à l'attendre.

Cartman sourit avec cruauté. Il se pencha vers lui et passa une langue gourmande sur sa joue, laissant une trace de salive. Kyle sursauta, voulut se dégager, en vain. Cartman ricana.

« Et bien alors? Tu n'aimes pas ça juif? »

Kyle ne répondit pas, parce qu'il savait que ça ne servirait à rien, mais aussi parce que sa voix était trop faible. Toujours souriant, Cartman reprit son couteau et continua son ignoble jeu.

*

« Vous avez le numéro de Terry? Demanda l'inspecteur Angel.

-Le guide touristique? Oui bien sûr que je l'ai, répondit Mme Cartman.

-Appelez-le immédiatement! C'est probablement une question de vie ou de mort! »

Angel ne précisa pas le rôle que le fils de Liane Cartman devait jouer. Elle posa son panier de linge à terre, sortit un portable de sa poche, et chercha le numéro dans son répertoire. Stan et Kenny bouillaient d'impatience à côté. Il leur sembla qu'il fallait des heures pour que Terry réponde enfin.

« Allô Terry? Oui c'est bien moi. Je suis navrée de te déranger mais il y a un policier qui…

-Terry! S'exclama Angel en s'emparant du téléphone. Est-ce que deux gamins sont venus au château tout à l'heure? Ne pose pas de question et réponds! Un gros garçon et un rouquin! Est-ce qu'ils sont bien venus? »

Il y eut un silence.

« Oui? C'était il y a combien de temps? Et ils ne sont pas encore repartis? Tu en es sûr? D'accord, on arrive tout de suite. Ne bouge pas! »

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers les deux garçons.

« Eric Cartman et Kyle sont bien au château. Venez vite! »

Ils se précipitèrent vers la voiture de police, sans prêter attention à Mme Cartman qui les regarda partir d'un air incompréhensif.

*

Le torse de Kyle n'était plus qu'un amas de plaies sanglantes. Aussi Cartman avait-il décidé de s'en prendre à ses jambes. Cartman posa la pointe du couteau sur la cuisse de Kyle et, soigneusement, presque avec élégance, il l'enfonça et se fraya un chemin à travers la chair. Le sang coula aussitôt, traçant un dessin morbide sur la peau. Le gros garçon allongea la déchirure jusque l'intérieur de la cuisse, près des parties génitales. Une fois là, il s'arrêta et admira son œuvre: Kyle, son ennemi haï, brisé, impuissant et blessé, entièrement à sa merci. Cartman avait le pouvoir de le faire souffrir, il tenait sa vie entre ses mains. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi excité, aussi passionné, aussi puissant de toute sa vie. Ces instants passés à torturer Kyle était pour lui comme le point culminant de toutes ces années à le supporter et à le haïr en silence, comme la preuve ultime que malgré la soit disant supériorité de ce sale juif, c'était Cartman et lui seul qui triomphait au dernier instant.

Il se sentait sur le point de jouir à nouveau. Sa main gauche, qui ne tenait pas le couteau, se posa sur son sexe et frotta, tandis que de la main droite il continuait son abominable tâche. Kyle ne semblait plus avoir l'air tout à fait conscient, il était dans une sorte d'état apathique, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de pousser de faibles plaintes à chaque nouvelle blessure.

Cartman regarda avec attention l'anus de son ennemi, cet endroit hautement intime qu'il n'avait pas hésité à profaner il y avait de cela bien des jours. Les souvenirs que Cartman s'était passé et repassé dans sa mémoire lui revinrent aussitôt, non pas ternes et sans saveur comme ils avaient fini par devenir, mais intenses et puissants. Comme il avait crié cette nuit-là! Comme il avait eu peur! Et ça n'avait été que le début, on pouvait presque considérer cette fois-là comme modérée comparée à ce que Kyle devait endurer en cet instant.

Car en cet instant il y avait la compréhension. La terreur. La douleur. L'humiliation. Et la mort, toute proche, et inévitable.

Cartman poussa un gémissement de plaisir et, sans transition, pénétra avec violence dans le corps de Kyle. Le jeune juif sembla sortir de sa léthargie et poussa un cri perçant, qui sonna aux oreilles de Cartman comme une mélodie. Le gros adolescent entama un mouvement de va et vient, qui était pour lui une source double de délice. D'une part, pour les sensations purement physiques de la chose. D'autre part pour les cris de Kyle, qui étaient à ses yeux le comble de l'extase.

Il ne tarda pas à jouir. Au milieu du brouillard coloré dans lequel le plongeait l'orgasme, il se sentit éjaculer, et son sperme se répandit dans le corps sans défense de Kyle. Cartman mit un bon moment avant de reprendre ses esprits, quand la pièce autour de lui fut parfaitement nette il se retira de Kyle, et un filet de sang coula hors de l'anus du jeune juif.

Cartman regarda Kyle. Il pleurait encore, des sanglots faibles et déchirants qui trahissaient autant sa douleur que sa terreur. Il sembla à Cartman qu'il avait réussi à le briser définitivement, et cette idée lui procura une joie immense.

*

Le trajet jusqu'au château sembla durer des heures aux yeux des deux garçons, même si en réalité cela prit à peine quelques minutes. Stan, le cœur battant la chamade, le visage blanc comme un linge, était au bord de la panique. Et s'ils n'arrivaient pas à temps? Et si Cartman arrivait à s'échapper avant qu'ils n'arrivent? Et si Kyle mourait? Comment Stan pourrait-il jamais se pardonner la mort de son meilleur ami? Comment pourrait-il avoir seulement la force de vivre sans la présence à ses côtés de la personne qu'il aimait?

La voiture de police traversa le pont levis comme un éclair. Elle aurait du logiquement se crasher contre le mur d'enceinte, mais l'inspecteur Angel réussit par une manœuvre savante à la faire tourner sur elle-même, et elle acheva son trajet aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, impeccablement garée. Terry, qui les attendait derrière le stand, ouvrit de grands yeux admiratifs à cette vision.

Il n'eut néanmoins pas le temps d'apprécier la technique. A peine le moteur était-il coupé qu'Angel sortit à toute allure du véhicule, suivi de près par les deux adolescents terrifiés.

« Où est la chambre de torture? » demanda Angel sans s'embarrasser d'explications. Terry comprit en croisant son regard qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, même s'il ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Aussi il leur fit signe de le suivre et ils coururent à sa suite dans les couloirs glacés du château de Lord Percy.

*

Cartman prit quelques minutes pour reprendre des forces. L'acte sexuel, surtout quand il était forcé, demandait plus d'énergie qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et il allait en avoir besoin pour transporter le corps de Kyle jusqu'à ce puits, et pour rentrer en vitesse à la maison avant que Stan et Kenny ne rappliquent. Il regarda sa montre, et sourit quand il constata qu'il était dans les temps. Tout se déroulait comme prévu. C'était même beaucoup mieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Il sauta en bas de la table et attrapa son couteau. Kyle ne pleurait plus. Il était si pâle qu'on l'aurait cru déjà mort, immobile, les yeux fermés, et couvert de sang comme il l'était. Cartman se demanda la tête que ferait cette tarlouze de Stan en le voyant dans cet état, et ricana. C'était presque dommage qu'il ignorerait pour toujours ce qui était arrivé à son copain juif. Tant pis. Cartman avait retiré le meilleur de ce que son crime pouvait lui apporter, et il le savait.

Il tendit une main et caressa la joue immaculée de Kyle. Il n'avait pas voulu se servir du couteau pour déformer son visage, et le jeune juif gardait malgré tout ce qu'il avait subi une grâce certaine dans ses traits.

« Tu es toujours éveillé Kyle? Demanda Cartman presque gentiment. Allons, ne fais pas semblant, je sais que tu m'entends. Regarde-moi. »

Les paupières de Kyle se soulevèrent. Les yeux verts croisèrent les yeux marrons de Cartman avec une expression de douleur et de haine si intense que le sourire de Cartman s'effaça un peu. Kyle murmura quelque chose que Cartman ne comprit pas tout d'abord.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit juif? »

Cartman se pencha un peu plus près de Kyle. Le roux prit une inspiration et répéta sa phrase, d'une voix qui n'était guère plus qu'un murmure.

« Brûle en enfer gros fils de pute »

Cartman sursauta et regarda sa victime avec stupeur. Comment pouvait-il encore le provoquer après tout ce qu'il avait subi? Cartman l'avait enlevé, séquestré, il l'avait violé plusieurs fois, il l'avait torturé, il avait marqué son corps d'innombrables sévices, il était sur le point de le tuer…Et Kyle, à quelques minutes de la mort, témoignait une dernière fois de sa haine au lieu d'implorer pour sa vie.

La phrase fut comme un nuage noir au milieu du ciel radieux des pensées de Cartman. Il fronça les sourcils, furibond, et serra le poing qui tenait l'arme.

« C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire juif? Très bien… » Cartman plaça la lame sur la gorge de Kyle, avec une telle brusquerie qu'il laissa une empreinte rougeâtre. « Mais si je dois aller en enfer, c'est toi qui vas me précéder. Et pas plus tard que tout de suite. »

Kyle le regarda une dernière fois avec les mêmes yeux brillants de haine, avant de rabaisser les paupières. Tout son être respirait la résignation, l'abnégation, et Cartman comprit qu'il y avait quand même quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas en cet instant. C'était cette sempiternelle attitude fière et digne que Kyle arborait sans arrêt en sa présence, depuis toujours, et à laquelle il ne renonçait apparemment pas, même en sentant la mort s'approcher de lui.

Cartman effleura la peau du cou de Kyle du bout de la lame. Il la plaça là où il savait qu'un coup serait fatal et prit une inspiration, le cœur battant très fort.

« Adieu Kyle… »

Il leva le bras et s'apprêta à porter un coup puissant, qui déchirerait les veines à coup sûr. Mais à la seconde où il allait frapper, des coups violents furent donnés à la porte, si inattendus que Cartman faillit en lâcher son couteau.

« Kyle! Kyle, tu es là?! »

Le cœur de Cartman rata un battement. C'était la voix de Stan.


	10. Chap 10: la fin des vacances

**Chapitre 10: La fin des vacances**

Quand il reconnut le couloir menant aux escaliers des sous-sols, Stan dépassa les autres en courant de toutes ses forces. Il dévala les marches quatre à quatre, terrorisé par ce qu'il risquait de retrouver de l'autre côté de la porte. Son cœur battait la chamade, son estomac était noué, son visage pâle et tendu. Quand la porte de bois fut en vue, il se jeta pratiquement sur elle et tambourina comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Kyle? Kyle tu es là? »

Il n'y eut pas la moindre réponse. Stan voulut ouvrir, mais la porte était fermée à clé. Il n'arriva pas à la déplacer d'un pouce, et ça ne fit que renforcer sa conviction que son ami Kyle était prisonnier de l'autre côté. A l'idée que son ami était peut-être à à peine quelques mètres de lui, Stan frappa encore plus fort contre le lourd panneau de bois, et continua jusqu'à ce que Kenny, Angel et Terry arrivent derrière lui.

*

Cartman crut que le rêve dans lequel il était plongé se transformait tout à coup en cauchemar. Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que cette foutue tarlouze de Stan venait foutre ici? Pourquoi était-il ici? Comment l'avait-il retrouvé?

Le gros garçon s'éloigna de la table où gisait Kyle pour se poster juste derrière la porte. Il ne prononça pas un mot, se disant confusément que s'il faisait semblant de ne pas être là, peut-être que Stan se lasserait et s'en irait. Il nageait dans un océan de désarroi et d'incompréhension, et la peur commença à pointer au milieu de ses sentiments. Est-ce que Stan était au courant de tout? Si c'était le cas, il devrait le tuer lui aussi, pour qu'il ne le dénonce pas.

« La porte est fermée! S'exclama Stan de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible, répliqua une voix que Cartman reconnut comme étant celle du guide touristique. Elle n'est jamais fermée d'habitude! Et la clé reste sur la serrure! »

Il y eut un très bref instant de flottement, puis on tambourina encore à la porte, deux fois plus fort.

« Cartman! Cria Kenny. On sait que tu es là Cartman! Ouvre tout de suite!

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Kyle connard?! Hurla Stan. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait gros fils de pute? »

Le cœur de Cartman s'arrêta. Ils savaient. Ils étaient au courant de tout. Tous les trois. Cartman allait devoir les tuer eux aussi, les tuer très vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et que…

« Eric Cartman, ici la police! S'exclama une voix inconnue, mais qui brillait par l'autorité qu'on devinait sous les mots. Vous êtes coincé à présent. Rendez-vous tout de suite, sinon nous ferons usage des armes!

-Kyle! Cria encore Stan apparemment au comble de la terreur. Kyle je suis là! On va te sortir de là! »

Eric Cartman comprit alors que tout était perdu. Il avait été démasqué. Il allait être arrêté. Que risquait-il d'ailleurs? Enlèvement, séquestration, viol, torture, tentative de meurtre…Il allait en prendre pour des décennies! Cela pouvait-il valoir la peine de mort? Il resta paralysé d'effroi, les yeux fixés sur la porte qui le séparait du jugement, sans se rendre compte que Kyle avait rouvert les yeux et regardait lui aussi la porte avec une expression de surprise, de peur et d'espoir incertain. « S…Stan? » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Cartman se donna une gifle mentale et s'obligea à se reprendre. Non! Il ne devait pas laisser tomber maintenant! Il n'avait pas pris tous ces risques pour être arrêté à quelques instants de la fin! Il ne se laisserait pas emmener comme un vulgaire mouton! Sa main serra le couteau ensanglanté avec force.

« Vous avez un double des clés? Demanda la voix du policier.

-Oui, dans le bureau principal! Répondit Terry. J'y vais tout de suite! »

Le bruit de pas qui s'éloignent. De nouveaux coups à la porte. La voix de Stan encore, qui appelait Kyle, le désespoir suintant à chaque mot. Celle de Kenny, plus ferme. Cartman, l'esprit désormais aussi froid et aiguisé qu'une lame, réfléchissait à toute allure. S'il attendait qu'ils entrent et qu'il se jetait sur eux pour les égorger? Avec son petit couteau ça risquait d'être dur, mais peut-être qu'en se cachant derrière la porte, il pourrait les prendre par surprise et…

« Stan! Cria soudain Kyle. Kenny! Faites attention! Il a un couteau! Il… »

Cartman poussa une exclamation de rage, bondit sur lui et lui balança un coup de poing monumental dans la mâchoire. Kyle, à moitié assommé, ne dit plus rien, et dut s'empêcher de toute ses forces de sombrer dans l'inconscience. L'espoir commençait à se lire sur son visage, et à cette vision Cartman faillit hurler de colère. Sous l'effet de la fureur, il saisit son arme et l'enfonça dans la cuisse de Kyle, y causant une blessure profonde. Le jeune juif cria de douleur, ce qui calma un peu les nerfs de Cartman.

*

De l'autre côté de la porte, Stan, Kenny et Angel entendirent la voix de Kyle. Le soulagement qui s'empara de Stan fut pratiquement physique, et il dut s'appuyer contre la porte pour ne pas s'affaler à terre. « Il est vivant, se dit-il. Kyle est encore vivant. Il n'est pas trop tard! » Mais à la seconde où cette pensée lui vint, un cri perçant traversa la porte, lui faisant se dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

« KYLE! »

Sous l'effet de la peur, Stan se jeta épaule la première contre la porte. Elle grinça, mais ne bougea pas du tout. Stan ne se lassa pas et recommença une fois de plus. Kenny le regarda au début sans mot dire, puis l'imita, et à eux deux les deux garçons réussirent à faire trembler le lourd panneau de bois sur ses gonds.

« Les garçons, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée! S'exclama Angel qui avait sorti son arme. Attendez que Terry revienne avec les…

-Kyle est là-dedans, et Cartman peut le tuer d'une seconde à l'autre! Répliqua Stan. Vous préférez attendre? »

L'inspecteur parut hésiter, pesa le pour et le contre, et finalement se rangea à l'avis des deux adolescents. Il rangea son arme dans sa ceinture et écarta les bras pour retenir les deux garçons. Il leur fit signe de reculer de deux mètres.

« Attendez, il faut qu'on se jette tout les trois dessus ensemble! A trois! Un…Deux…TROIS! »

Ils partirent tous les trois ensemble et se jetèrent épaule la première sur la porte. Le bois était vieux, il avait plusieurs siècles, et il grinça dangereusement à leur contact. Ils reculèrent encore.

« Un…Deux…TROIS! »

Ils recommencèrent, plusieurs fois, et à chaque coup la porte semblait céder un peu plus. Ils avaient compris qu'elle ne résisterait pas longtemps. Et de l'autre côté du panneau, Cartman l'avait compris aussi.

*

« Non ce n'est pas possible, pensait Cartman avec affolement. Ils ne m'auront pas, je ne les laisserai pas m'avoir comme ça! »

Il se rhabilla à toute vitesse, le cœur battant la chamade, les mains tremblantes. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur la porte, qui craquait et se déformait un peu plus à chaque coup. Cartman se précipita ensuite vers la table, et entreprit de détacher les lanières qui retenaient Kyle prisonnier. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il perdit des secondes précieuses.

Kyle eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que son bourreau le poussait avec brutalité en bas du meuble. Il atterrit sur ses bras blessés et poussa un gémissement. Cartman contourna la table, saisit à pleines mains la chevelure bouclée de sa proie et l'obligea à se relever, sans faire attention à ses plaintes de douleur.

« Lève-toi connard de juif! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte finit par céder dans un craquement sonore. Stan, Kenny et Angel faillirent s'écrouler face contre terre, mais ils parvinrent à garder leur équilibre, tout ça pour voir face à eux un spectacle qui fit presque crier d'horreur Stan et Kenny.

Kyle était debout, entièrement nu, le corps couvert de plaies qui saignaient encore, formant une flaque écarlate à ses pieds. Un couteau sanguinolent était plaqué contre sa gorge, et la main tenant le manche était celle d'Eric Cartman. Cartman se tenait dissimulé derrière Kyle, son autre main retenait le jeune juif par les cheveux et l'obligeait à dévoiler son cou vulnérable.

« Oh mon Dieu, KYLE! »

Stan fit un pas en avant, mais Cartman répondit aussitôt en appuyant un peu plus fort le couteau sur le cou de Kyle, qui poussa un gémissement.

« N'approche pas sinon je le tue! »

Stan s'arrêta net. Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les yeux verts de Kyle, et le brun y lut toute la terreur et la douleur dans laquelle était plongé son ami. Ca l'emplit d'une haine furieuse, il eut envie de se jeter sur Cartman pour le tuer, le tuer réellement, mais la menace de la lame sur la chair de son meilleur ami le dissuada de tenter quelque chose.

L'inspecteur Angel dégaina son révolver et le pointa sur Cartman. Il chercha du regard un endroit où tirer, mais ne trouva aucun endroit adéquat qui ne fut dissimulé derrière le corps nu et sanglant de l'otage. Cartman se tourna vers lui.

« Rangez votre arme immédiatement! Vite! Sinon je tue Kyle! »

Pour appuyer ses propos, il leva son couteau et effleura du bout de la lame la joue de Kyle. Un filet de sang s'échappa de la plaie ouverte, arrachant un gémissement au jeune roux.

Angel céda et rangea son arme. Il réfléchit à toute allure, il avait souvent eu affaire avec des preneurs d'otages à Denver, mais dans ces cas-là il était encadré par d'autres policiers armés, il portait une tenue adéquate et avait tout le matériel nécessaire pour contrôler un minimum la situation. Là il devait essayer d'improviser comme il pouvait.

« Ne faites pas d'acte inconsidéré Cartman! Tout peut encore s'arranger! Ne faites pas de mal au garçon, ça ne fera qu'empirer votre situation! »

Cartman ricana.

« Vous croyez que ma situation n'est pas assez compromise comme ça? Reculez tout de suite si vous ne voulez pas qu'il meure! »

Stan hésita. Kyle le suppliait du regard de lui venir en aide mais il ne savait pas du tout comment faire. Il regarda tour à tour son ami, puis Cartman, indécis, déchiré entre son désir de protéger Kyle et son envie de tuer Cartman. Angel recula vers la porte, imité par Kenny, et après quelques secondes d'incertitude Stan fit la même chose, bouillonnant de rage impuissante. Cartman fit un pas en avant, se servant toujours de Kyle comme bouclier.

« Combien de flics êtes-vous? Demanda-t-il.

-Il n'y a que moi, répondit Angel. Je suis le seul policier à des kilomètres à la ronde.

-Comment est-ce que vous m'avez retrouvé?

-C'est ta mère qui nous a dit où tu étais, répondit Stan. Quand on est revenus à la maison. »

Merde, Cartman n'avait pas pensé à ça quand il avait dit à sa mère où il se rendait avec Kyle. Mais bordel de merde, ils n'étaient pas sensés rentrer aussi tôt!

« Et comment est-ce que vous avez compris que c'était moi depuis le début? »

Stan serra les dents. Il croisa le regard de Kyle, et se maudit une fois de plus de n'avoir pas tout compris plus tôt. Si seulement il avait réfléchi un peu plus, Kyle n'aurait pas eu à subir encore plus d'atrocités!

« Je…J'ai eu une intuition au commissariat. Je me suis dit que tu avais eu un comportement vraiment bizarre après le premier viol. Tu insistais vraiment pour qu'on ne prévienne pas la police, et tu avais fait disparaître les traces de sperme et d'ADN juste après qu'on ait retrouvé Kyle. Et quand on est rentrés à la maison…On a retrouvé le chapeau de Kyle sous ton lit. Couvert de sang. »

Le poing de Cartman se crispa sur le manche du couteau. Le foutu chapeau! Il l'avait complètement oublié! Quel con il avait pu être, il aurait du s'en débarrasser dès le départ!

Cartman se reprit, c'était inutile de pleurer sur ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Il devait avant tout essayer de sortir de ce pétrin. Voyons, le flic et les deux connards étaient forcément venus en voiture. Il n'avait qu'à se rendre dans la cour avec son otage et se sauver. C'était la seule chose à faire! De toute façon, tant qu'il aurait la vie de Kyle entre ses mains, ils n'oseraient pas l'attaquer.

« Reculez encore, ordonna-t-il. Lentement. Je veux vous voir entièrement. »

Ils obtempérèrent, sortirent de la chambre de torture et gravirent à reculons les escaliers, pas à pas. Cartman avançait en même temps qu'eux, le couteau toujours posé sur la gorge de Kyle de façon à ce qu'au moindre geste menaçant de la part d'un des trois autres, il soit capable de l'égorger en une seconde à peine. Angel réfléchissait à toute allure à une stratégie, comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années, depuis qu'il avait pris sa retraite. Kenny était pâle et effrayé, décidé à obéir à Cartman pour préserver la vie de son ami.

Quand à Stan, il bouillonnait de rage, voir son meilleur ami pris en otage par Cartman lui donnait des envies de meurtre. La vue du corps nu et meurtri de Kyle, qui ne laissait guère de doute sur ce qu'il avait subi, ne faisait que décupler ces sensations. Et le fait qu'en plus il se sentait responsable de tout ça faisait de ce qu'il ressentait un cocktail explosif. Mais le brun gardait quand même la tête froide, car au moins aussi fort que la colère, il y avait la peur. Peur pour Kyle, pour ce que Cartman était capable de lui faire, peur de provoquer sa perte. Aussi il n'essayait pas de provoquer Cartman, ce qui importait le plus pour lui en cet instant c'était Kyle.

Ils arrivèrent en haut des escaliers. Là il y avait deux chemins possibles, à droite ou à gauche. Cartman leur cria de se décaler dans le couloir de droite, et de rester bien en vue. Le gros garçon sortit à son tour des escaliers, et se plaça en face de ses ennemis, toujours dissimulé derrière Kyle.

« Ne faites pas un geste! Cria-t-il. Restez où vous êtes. Kyle et moi on s'en va, et si l'un de vous essaye de nous suivre, je tue le juif!

-Arrête ça Cartman! S'écria Stan. Laisse-le partir! Il ne te servira à rien!

-Ta gueule tarlouze! Tu l'aimes hein, ton petit copain feuj? Alors je te conseille de faire ce que je dis! »

Cartman recula, et entraîna Kyle avec lui. Stan était au désespoir. Kenny aussi. Angel, plus professionnel, restait immobile tout en essayant de calculer combien de temps ça prendrait de prévenir la brigade. Kyle, effrayé, suivait les pas de Cartman. Lui et Stan se regardèrent une dernière fois, et le brun essaya de lui faire passer à travers ce regard tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il lui jura silencieusement de ne jamais renoncer et de tout faire pour le sauver, ou le venger.

Cartman recula jusqu'au bout du couloir, le couteau sur la gorge de Kyle, et ils laissaient sur leurs traces un sillon écarlate. Derrière l'épaule du jeune juif, les yeux bruns et glaciaux de Cartman les mettaient au défi d'essayer quelque chose.

Tout se passa en quelques secondes à peine.

Terry surgit en courant d'un couloir à la gauche de Cartman et de son otage, agitant frénétiquement un trousseau de clés dans sa main. Quand il vit face à lui les deux adolescents dans une attitude qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qui se passait, il ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir et se jeta sur eux en poussant un cri. C'était un garçon impulsif. Complètement pris par surprise, Cartman eut le réflexe de retirer le couteau de sous la gorge de Kyle pour le plonger dans le ventre de Terry qui hurla de douleur et s'écroula au sol. A ce moment-là, ne sentant plus la menace de la lame, Kyle donna un violent coup de coude dans l'estomac de Cartman. Le gros, le souffle coupé, relâcha sa poigne et Kyle réussit à se dégager et à se sauver dans le couloir annexe. L'inspecteur Angel sortit aussitôt son arme de sa ceinture et, avec une précision de tueur, il tira une balle dans la main droite de Cartman. Le gros poussa un hurlement et lâcha son couteau, la main couverte de sang. Angel bondit sur lui, le plaqua au sol, et malgré sa résistance réussit à le maîtriser et à lui passer les menottes.

Quand il eut repris ses esprits, Stan se précipita sur les traces de Kyle. Ce fut facile car il n'y avait qu'à suivre les traces de sang, ce qui lui donna la nausée. Kyle n'était pas allé très loin, il s'était réfugié dans une des chambres, et quand Stan entra, il était en train de vomir sur un luxueux tapis médiéval.

Kyle l'entendit et se tourna vers lui aussitôt, terrorisé à l'idée de voir réapparaître Cartman. Stan s'immobilisa à trois mètres de son ami et leva les mains pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas d'intentions hostiles. Kenny arriva alors derrière Stan et s'arrêta aussi.

« Kyle! Dit Stan d'une voix implorante. N'aie pas peur. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je veux juste t'aider… »

Kyle le regarda avec la même expression de bête traquée, ce qui fit mal à Stan. Mais le jeune juif se calma un peu et fit un léger signe de tête pour lui permettre d'approcher. Stan s'avança lentement vers son ami et s'agenouilla près de lui. Kyle le regardait toujours sans mot dire. Il tremblait. Sa peau sanglante donna des frissons à Stan, qui retira sa veste et la plaça sur les épaules de son ami, couvrant ainsi un peu sa nudité. Kenny s'agenouilla de l'autre côté de Kyle, sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, et entreprit de nettoyer le sang qui coulait sur sa joue.

Encadré ainsi par ses deux amis, Kyle réalisa soudain que tout était fini. Il était vivant. Il était en sécurité. Cartman avait été arrêté. Il ne pourrait plus jamais lui faire de mal. Le jeune juif éclata alors en sanglots déchirants, des sanglots de peur, de douleur, de soulagement…Stan et Kenny posèrent chacun une main sur son épaule et s'efforcèrent de le rassurer de leur mieux.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Kenny croisa le regard de Stan. Il comprit aussitôt qu'il valait mieux laisser les deux garçons seuls et sortit de la pièce. Le jeune roux pleurait toujours. Le cœur brisé, Stan posa une main sur son épaule et serra son ami contre lui.

« Je ne chercherai plus jamais à te toucher Kyle, lui dit-il. Je te jure que jamais plus je ne t'embêterai avec mes sentiments. Je te laisserai tranquille. Mais je t'en prie…Laisse-moi rester ton ami. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je…Je te promets de faire ce que tu voudras… »

Kyle renifla, et se blottit un peu plus contre Stan, tâchant de sang ses vêtements, mais Stan n'en avait absolument rien à foutre.

« Je…Je n'ai jamais cru que c'était toi Stan…Je te jure que je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais… »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais c'était inutile. Stan se sentit incroyablement soulagé, mais en même temps, il crut sentir son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. « C'est fini, se dit-il. Jamais nous ne pourrons être ensemble. Il ne supportera plus qu'un homme le touche… » Tant pis. Le plus important c'était que Kyle se remette de cette terrible épreuve, et pour ça, Stan était prêt à tous les sacrifices.

Ils restèrent enlacés l'un contre l'autre pendant de longues minutes. Kenny finit par revenir, les vêtements de Kyle à la main.

« L'inspecteur Angel a appelé une ambulance, dit-il. Terry a été blessé au ventre, mais il devrait s'en remettre… »

Stan et Kenny aidèrent Kyle à enfiler ses vêtements, puis ils sortirent tous ensemble. Ils se rendirent lentement dans la cour du château. Là, ils virent Cartman, vociférant de rage dans le véhicule de police, et Terry assis par terre, les mains sur le ventre et le teint cendreux. Angel se dirigea vers eux quand il les vit.

«L'ambulance sera là dans une minute. Je vais ramener Cartman à Beef Town en attendant qu'on l'emmène dans une cellule plus adaptée. »

Après s'être assuré que Kyle n'avait besoin de rien de plus, Angel se mit au volant de son véhicule. Avant qu'il ait démarré, la vitre arrière de la voiture s'abaissa, et Cartman se pencha vers les trois garçons.

« Ce n'est pas fini! Hurla-t-il. Vous me le paierez tous! Surtout toi Kyle! Je te jure que tu vas regretter de ne pas être mort! »

La voiture démarra et s'éloigna aussitôt. Les menaces de Cartman se perdirent dans le bruit du moteur. Kyle regarda la voiture s'éloigner sans rien dire, mais pendant une fraction de seconde, sa main effleura celle de Stan. Le brun sursauta et se tourna vers lui, mais Kyle conserva un visage impénétrable. Stan cilla, en se demandant s'il avait rêvé.

L'ambulance finit par arriver. Des infirmiers sortirent du véhicule pour emmener Terry et lui donner les premiers soins. Puis ensuite ils invitèrent les garçons à monter à leur tour. Kyle obéit sans mot dire, suivi par Kenny, puis enfin par Stan. Le véhicule partit aussitôt dans un bruit de sirènes pour la ville la plus proche, laissant derrière lui le château de Lord Percy et ses évènements tragiques.


	11. Epilogue, un an et demi plus tard

**Epilogue: 1 an et demi plus tard**

Le mois de décembre s'annonçait froid cet hiver. Un vent glacé soufflait sur la petite ville de South Park, obligeant les habitants à se couvrir comme des esquimaux pour ne pas geler sur place. Heureusement qu'ils en avaient l'habitude. Les rues de la ville étaient pratiquement vides, les gens ne s'attardaient pas dehors. En cet instant, il n'y avait que deux silhouettes qui arpentaient les rues.

Les deux garçons sortaient tout juste des cours. L'un était un jeune brun à la beauté peu commune, vêtu très simplement d'une veste marron et d'un bonnet bleu à bord rouge. Son ami était un roux, coiffé d'un ushanka vert, et dont le manteau orange vif dissimulait les terribles cicatrices qui ornaient son corps. Même si on les voyait moins maintenant, il restait quand même l'objet d'une vive curiosité quand il se déshabillait dans les vestiaires, avant les cours de sport. Il les sentait bien, ces regards furtifs, de la part des autres garçons. Mais aucun ne lui demandait de détails sur comment il les avait obtenues, ce qui était un soulagement.

Fort heureusement, contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint 18 mois auparavant, très peu de gens savaient qu'il avait été violé par Cartman. L'explication qu'on avait donné à ses blessures, et au fait que Eric Cartman avait été condamné à quinze ans de prison ferme dans un centre pour mineur, était qu'à la suite d'une dispute, le gros garçon s'était mis en colère et avait essayé d'assassiner Kyle avec un couteau, mais que Stan et Kenny avaient réussi à le retenir le temps que la police arrive. L'explication était logique, et Stan et Kenny ne s'étaient pas fait prier pour raconter à leurs amis une histoire totalement fantaisiste sur ce qui s'était passé cet été là à Beef Town. Tout le monde en avait été satisfait. Certes, quinze ans de prison, ça semblait un peu gros pour une crise de rage, mais comme l'avaient expliqué soigneusement Stan et Kenny, Cartman avait longuement mûri son coup, et il avait réellement voulu tuer Kyle. Ca n'avait rien d'un acte impulsif. C'était une tentative de meurtre préméditée.

Les seules personnes à savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé, à l'exception des garçons, étaient Mme Cartman, qui avait juré de garder le silence, et les parents de Kyle. Ils avaient été horrifiés, surtout Sheila, qui avait failli faire une attaque quand l'inspecteur Angel leur avait calmement raconté ce qui s'était passé à Beef Town. Mais ils avaient tenus bon. Ils avaient tout fait pour que leur fils se remette de cette terrible épreuve, entre autre ils lui avaient payé des séances chez un psychologue, dont l'aide avait été précieuse au jeune juif.

Mais ce n'était pas le psy qui avait été le plus grand soutien de Kyle, ce que les Broflovski savaient parfaitement. C'était plutôt l'affection et l'attention fidèle dont son meilleur ami avait fait preuve durant toute cette année. Ils s'en étaient rendu compte, et l'avaient même remercié pour son dévouement.

« Tu es un brave garçon, lui avait dit Sheila en le serrant contre lui, à sa grande surprise. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais Kyle est toujours bien plus heureux quand tu es avec lui. »

Stan n'avait rien répondu. Il se demanda si les Broflovski auraient eu la même réaction en sachant qu'il était carrément amoureux de leur fils. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance au fond, puisque Kyle ne le traitait jamais autrement qu'en ami, et Stan ne cherchait pas à pousser plus loin leur relation. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, ça avait tourné au drame. Il s'estimait même heureux que Kyle veuille encore de lui comme ami.

Ce soir-là, il était invité à dîner chez les Broflovski. Ca arrivait de temps en temps, et ses parents ne faisaient jamais d'histoire quand il allait chez Kyle. Les deux garçons passèrent le seuil de la maison, et une chaleur merveilleuse réchauffa aussitôt leurs membres engourdis. Stan fut chaleureusement accueilli par les parents de Kyle, ainsi que par son petit frère Ike. Ike avait neuf ans, et semblait plus mature que son grand frère quand il avait le même âge. Ils dinèrent tous les cinq dans une atmosphère détendue et conviviale, le repas consista en un plat de viande au goût imprononçable dont Kyle raffolait. Une fois leurs assiettes finies, les garçons montèrent dans la chambre de Kyle, firent leurs devoirs ensemble, et discutèrent des heures avant que Sheila ne passe pour leur dire qu'il était tard et qu'ils feraient mieux de se coucher maintenant.

Stan avait apporté un sac de couchage. Il l'étala sur le sol, mais au moment où il allait s'y glisser, la voix hésitante de Kyle parvint à ses oreilles.

« Stan…tu ne veux pas venir dans le lit près de moi? »

Stan se tourna avec surprise vers son ami, croyant à moitié à une blague, mais le regard de Kyle en cet instant était on ne peut plus sérieux. D'habitude pourtant, il n'acceptait de personne ce genre de familiarité, même pas avec lui.

« Tu veux vraiment que je viennes avec toi?

-Oui.

-Et bien…d'accord. »

Stan se glissa avec une certaine gêne entre les draps. Kyle se poussa pour lui faire de la place. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et restèrent silencieux quelques instants.

« Stan, je peux te poser une question très personnelle?

-Bien sûr.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore? »

Stan écarquilla les yeux. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Depuis un an, ils n'avaient jamais reparlé des sentiments de Stan vis-à-vis de Kyle, c'était entre eux une espèce de tabou. Il hésita, croyant à une sorte de question piège, mais il comprit que Kyle attendait de lui une sincérité totale. Stan baissa le regard.

« Oui… »

Kyle frémit.

« Pourtant pendant toute cette année, tu n'as jamais essayé de me draguer, ou quoi que ce soit. Au contraire, tu es ressorti avec Wendy, et tu as eu d'autres petites amies.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi je l'ai fait…

-Pourquoi? »

Agacé, Stan jeta un regard blessé vers Kyle. Il savait pourtant de quoi il retournait! Il devait le savoir! Pourquoi était-il en train de jouer comme ça avec ses sentiments? Kyle n'avait pourtant pas l'air de vouloir s'amuser. Il attendait gravement la réponse, aussi Stan la lui donna.

« Tu sais que je t'aimais encore quand on est rentré de Beef Town. Mais tu avais été meurtri, tu ne supportais plus l'idée que quelqu'un puisse vouloir te toucher. Je t'ai juré de ne jamais t'importuner, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai essayé…de t'oublier, de trouver une fille pour m'aimer. Mais il n'y a rien à faire. » Stan soupira. « C'est toi que j'aime Kyle, même si tu ne veux pas de moi. »

Kyle ferma les yeux et médita longuement cette réponse. Stan se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Le jeune juif finit par rouvrir les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Stan.

« Stan, j'ai un service à te demander. Plus que ça en fait. J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Le brun ne comprenait plus rien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Ca fait plus d'un an Stan. Un an depuis que Cartman m'a violé. Il s'est passé des tas de choses depuis, on est entré au lycée, on a vécu d'autres aventures, Kenny est mort une centaine de fois…Pourtant malgré tout ça…je m'en souviens encore. »

Kyle battit des paupières pour chasser des larmes naissantes.

« Ca me revient encore…Des cauchemars horribles, dans lesquels je me revois coincé dans cette salle, attaché à la table, avec Cartman qui me regarde en ricanant.. Oh bien sûr c'est moins fréquent maintenant, et puis je n'ai plus mal aux fesses quand je vais aux toilettes. Mais pourtant quelque chose est resté ouvert, là… » Kyle posa sa main sur son cœur. « Et tant que ça ne se sera pas refermé, je ne pourrai jamais surmonter tout ça. »

Stan le savait bien. Il avait fidèlement veillé sur son ami pendant cette longue année, et c'était en grande partie grâce à son soutien que Kyle avait pu se remettre tant bien que mal. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas fini. Que quelque chose s'était brisé en lui à Beef Town, et il ignorait si cela pourrait jamais se reconstruire.

« Rien n'a pu m'aider jusque là, poursuivit Kyle. Ni les séances chez le psy, ni l'affection de ma famille, ni le soutien de mes amis. Ils ont pourtant fait de leur mieux, je le sais. Mais ça n'a pas marché.

-Je sais Kyle. Crois-moi, ça me fait mal aussi de voir à quel point tu souffres. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu ailles mieux. »

Kyle observa intensément son ami.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu peux faire pour moi Stan. »

Sa main se glissa hors des draps et se posa avec douceur sur celle de Stan. Le brun frémit, c'était là le contact le plus intime qu'ils avaient eu depuis un an.

« Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit dans la cuisine de la tante Annie l'année dernière? »

Stan respirait à peine. Ses joues étaient couleur des pivoines. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il s'étonna que Kyle n'entende rien. Comme il ne répondait pas, le roux poursuivit.

« Tu m'as dit que pour que je guérisse, il fallait que je reprenne confiance en l'amour, avec une personne en qui j'ai totalement confiance, une personne qui me montrerait que ça peut n'être ni douloureux, ni contraignant. Sur le coup, je n'avais pas compris ce que tu voulais me dire. »

Kyle hésita une brève seconde, puis se lança.

« Stan…tu veux bien m'aider à guérir? »

Le brun fut incapable de prononcer un mot. La situation lui semblait tellement irréelle, tellement fantasque qu'il se demanda s'il était bien là, dans le lit, Kyle à ses côtés. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il lui faisait mal à la poitrine. Il ouvrit la bouche, et put au début que balbutier des mots sans suite. Kyle attendait, le visage exprimant la peur et l'espoir à la fois.

Puis Stan ferma les yeux et s'obligea à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Kyle n'avait pas fait un geste. L'esprit plus clair, le brun réfléchit soigneusement aux mots qu'il allait prononcer.

« C'est ça que tu veux? Tu en es sûr?

-Certain. J'y ai pensé pendant des semaines.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi? Est-ce que tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est de ne plus avoir à supporter ces cauchemars, ou est-ce que tu veux réellement qu'il y ait quelque chose de plus entre toi et moi? »

Stan déglutit avant de reprendre.

« Si jamais nous allons jusque là et qu'en fait tu ne ressens rien de plus…Ca serait trop dur pour moi. »

Kyle resta silencieux, sans quitter une seconde Stan du regard. Le brun attendit anxieusement. Puis, à son grand étonnement, son ami sourit.

« Comme tu es bête.

-Quoi?

-Tu n'as pas encore compris que tu es la seule et unique personne que j'aime assez pour oser donner mon corps en toute confiance? Et bien s'il faut être plus clair, d'accord. Je t'aime Stan. Je t'aime et je ne me confierai jamais à personne d'autre que toi. »

Les mots restèrent suspendus entre eux pendants de longues secondes. Stan se demanda s'il n'était pas dans un rêve, si ce n'était pas un fantasme, une illusion. Sans oser y croire, mais voulant à toute force espérer, il se redressa sur un coude. Il tendit une main hésitante vers Kyle, qu'il posa sur sa joue. Il caressa du bout des doigts la peau satinée, s'attendant presque à ce que son ami le repousse en criant. Mais il ne le fit pas. Sa main se posa alors sous son menton, et le fit se relever. Fasciné, Stan se pencha vers son ami, le contempla une seconde, puis approcha doucement ses lèvres des siennes. Elles se touchèrent chastement. Ils restèrent ainsi liés l'un à l'autre pendant quelques instants, puis Stan s'écarta. La dernière et unique fois où il avait embrassé Kyle, son ami l'avait repoussé en pleurant, et ça avait mené droit à la catastrophe. Il s'étonnait presque que rien de semblable n'arrive cette fois-ci.

Il se pencha à nouveau vers Kyle. Le baiser fut cette fois plus long, plus tendre, et Kyle se laissait docilement faire. Evidemment Stan avait de l'expérience, alors que Kyle n'avait jamais embrassé personne d'autre que Cartman, ce qui n'était pas une référence. Il y avait eu aussi bien sûr le premier baiser de Stan, mais cette fois-là il avait été trop renfermé sur sa peur pour l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Ils fermèrent les yeux au même moment, comme si seule la sensation de douceur aux bout de leurs lèvres devait occuper leur esprit en cet instant. Et très vite, ce fut la seule chose qui compta pour eux.

Stan entrouvrit la bouche. Sa langue se glissa sur les lèvres closes de son ami. Comme par réflexe, il les écarta. Le brun sentit alors le goût de Kyle dans sa bouche. Il toucha délicatement ses dents, une par une, puis trouva sa langue. Kyle répondit timidement. Ils entamèrent alors une sorte de danse où chacun s'efforçait de trouver en l'autre la saveur des sentiments. Ils ne surent pas dire combien de temps ça dura, de toute façon ils en avaient perdu toute notion. Mais toujours est-il qu'à un moment, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, et se regardèrent longuement, une lueur de désir dans les yeux.

« Tu embrasses bien… »

C'était la façon, maladroite, de Kyle pour dire à Stan qu'il pouvait continuer. Pendant une seconde, le bonheur de Stan fut complet. Mais un nuage vint l'obscurcir.

« Je n'ai jamais couché avec un garçon, avoua-t-il comme si c'était un secret délicat. Je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur.

-Fais-le quand même. »

Stan se redressa et rejeta les couvertures en arrière. Il se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de Kyle et resta immobile une seconde ou deux, pensif. Les magnifiques yeux verts de Kyle étaient plongés dans les siens, et Stan réalisa à quel point Kyle avait du surmonter sa peur pour se confier comme ça à lui. Cela lui fit prendre conscience de la responsabilité qu'il avait, ce qui déclencha une vague de stress. Et s'il n'était pas à la hauteur? Et s'il lui faisait mal? Est-ce que ça ne risquait pas de briser leur amitié?

Kyle sembla comprendre ce à quoi pensait Stan et posa une main sur sa joue. Il ne dit pas un mot, mais ses yeux imploraient son ami en silence. Le brun posa sa main sur celle de Kyle, la prit doucement et baisa lentement ses doigts un par un. Il se détendit. Le mieux était encore de se laisser porter par les évènements.

Stan lâcha la main de Kyle et se pencha sur lui. Les deux garçons échangèrent un nouveau baiser passionné. Les mains de Stan se posèrent sur la veste de pyjama de Kyle et enlevèrent les boutons, un par un. Puis elles écartèrent les pans, révélant le torse imberbe et couturé de cicatrices de Kyle. Les mains de Stan caressèrent délicatement la peau, ce qui arracha un gémissement à son ami.

Stan lâcha les lèvres de Kyle. Il embrassa son menton, puis il descendit doucement vers le cou, qu'il parsema de petits baisers, en descendant un peu plus à chaque fois. Quand il arriva au niveau du torse, il s'arrêta une seconde pour regarder les terribles marques. Comme il avait du souffrir ce jour-là! Mais Stan s'interdit de penser trop à ça, ce n'était pas ce que Kyle attendait de lui.

Le brun embrassa tendrement la poitrine de son ami. Ses lèvres trouvèrent un téton, qu'il attrapa et suça avec gourmandise. Kyle gémit à nouveau. Stan descendit ensuite plus bas, trouva le nombril et y glissa sa langue. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Kyle, saisit les bords du pantalon et le baissa lentement. A ce moment-là, Kyle frémit et se tendit, aussi Stan arrêta-t-il son geste et le regarda avec indécision.

« Kyle…tu es vraiment sûr que tu veux aller jusque là?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Mais ça ne fait qu'un an et demi Kyle! Je ne veux pas te traumatiser! Si tu veux t'arrêter maintenant, je comprendrai très bien.

-Merci Stan, mais je sais ce que je veux. Continue comme tu le fais. Ca ira très bien. »

Stan obéit et essaya de se convaincre comme Kyle que tout irait bien. Il baissa le pantalon, l'enleva et le jeta dans un coin. Kyle était en érection, ce qui soulagea un peu Stan. Le brun posa une main hésitante sur le sexe dressé de son ami et le caressa du bout du doigt. Le souffle de Kyle se raccourcit. Il ferma les yeux. Stan continua ses caresses un certain temps, puis se pencha sur le pénis, qu'il embrassa tendrement, avant de le glisser dans sa bouche. Kyle se crispa. Ses poings serrèrent le drap avec force.

Stan n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie, sauf dans ses fantasmes, mais il pensait avoir une assez bonne idée de la façon dont il devait s'y prendre. Enfin…Il croyait. Embarrassé, il fit naître ces doutes gênants et se mit à la tâche. Il commença par jouer de sa langue et de ses lèvres pour stimuler son ami, ce qui sembla faire son petit effet. Kyle respirait par petits coups, les poings serrés, le visage rouge et humide. Il poussa un gémissement.

« Stan… »

Le brun se mit alors à effectuer un mouvement de va-et-vient, ce qui sembla décupler les sensations ressenties par Kyle. Il poussa un léger cri d'extase. Au bout d'un moment, sa voix faible et tremblante s'éleva dans la pièce.

« Stan…non…je…je vais… »

Aussitôt, une sorte de secousse agita son corps et il éjacula dans un soupir. Stan, qui s'y attendait, ferma les yeux et savoura une seconde le goût qu'il avait dans la bouche, avant d'avaler. Des sentiments à la fois nébuleux et intenses se bousculaient en lui, de la surprise, de la fierté, de l'envie, une certaine gêne devant son audace…Il se releva et s'essuya la bouche du plat de la main, réalisant que c'était là un de ses fantasmes désormais accompli.

Kyle se redressa sur les coudes et le regarda comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Son front était couvert de sueur, son souffle court. Stan plongea son regard dans le sien et sourit, pensant qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi beau qu'en cet instant. Kyle s'assit sur le lit et s'avança vers lui. Il tendit les bras, les noua autour de sa nuque, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils échangèrent un autre baiser plein de tendresse. Les mains de Stan caressèrent le corps frémissant de Kyle, lui arrachant un soupir. Puis ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et se regardèrent longuement.

« Stan…murmura Kyle. Fais-moi l'amour. Pour de vrai. »

Stan parut soucieux.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr de le supporter? Je peux attendre encore tu sais.

-Je ne veux pas que tu attendes. Je veux que tu me prennes, maintenant. Je veux que tu me fasse l'amour jusqu'à me faire oublier qu'un jour ce gros connard de Cartman est entré en moi. »

Pour appuyer ses propos, Kyle fit un demi tour sur lui-même, présentant son dos nu à Stan. Le brun posa une main sur la peau lisse et la caressa lentement, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre. Puis il se pencha en avant, et embrassa la nuque de son ami. Ses mains se posèrent sur sa poitrine et effleurèrent ses tétons. Stan posa ses lèvres dans le creux du cou de Kyle et suça la peau, tandis que ses mains effectuaient de lents mouvements sur les muscles du ventre de Kyle. Le roux l'encouragea à continuer d'un gémissement. Stan glissa ensuite son visage dans l'abondante chevelure bouclée de son ami et s'emplit les poumons de son odeur. Il appliqua une légère pression sur les épaules de son ami, qui comprit le message et se plaça à quatre pattes, s'appuyant sur les coudes.

Stan embrassa le creux de ses reins, et descendit jusqu'à l'anus. Quand son regard se posa à ce niveau hautement intime, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Cartman. Cartman avait vu ça avant lui. Il était entré là, et il avait joui en Kyle à travers ce petit trou à la fois insignifiant et essentiel. Mettre un lien si intime entre Cartman et un être aussi bon et doux que Kyle, imaginer ce gros porc sadique et vicieux souiller le corps gracile de son meilleur ami…Ca le rendait malade.

Mais au fond effacer de la mémoire de Kyle ces souvenirs si horribles, n'était-ce pas ce que Stan voulait depuis plus d'un an? N'était-ce pas ce que Kyle lui avait demandé il y avait à peine une minute? « Je veux que tu me fasse l'amour jusqu'à me faire oublier que ce gros connard de Cartman est entré en moi ».

Stan glissa son index et son majeur dans sa bouche et les humidifia de salive. Puis il les approcha lentement de l'anus de Kyle. Il hésita une seconde, puis les glissa lentement dans l'orifice. Kyle sursauta et se raidit, comme s'il s'attendait à souffrir de ce contact. Ou peut-être était-ce parce que ça lui rappelait de mauvais moments?

« Il faut que l'intérieur soit lubrifié, se crut obligé d'expliquer Stan comme s'il s'excusait. Sinon je vais te faire mal.

-Oui, je…je sais ça. »

Était-ce du doute que Stan percevait dans sa voix? Kyle changeait-il d'avis? Ou est-ce que Stan se faisait des idées?

Sans trop savoir comment réagir, le brun continua d'humidifier l'anus de son ami pendant plusieurs minutes. Kyle subissait cette préparation en silence, ce qui poussa Stan à croire que le roux n'avait pas changé d'avis. Il reprit confiance en lui, décidé à faire de cet instant le plus beau de la vie de Kyle. Le bien qui compenserait le mal en quelque sorte. Il se redressa, plaça son pénis en érection au niveau de l'anus de Kyle, et prit une inspiration.

Au moment d'agir, Stan s'arrêta net, un doute terrible ayant sensiblement douché son enthousiasme. Kyle le remarqua.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-C'est que…j'ai peur de te faire mal… »

Si Kyle avait encore éprouvé des doutes, tout fut balayé en cet instant par la confidence hésitante de Stan. Non, il n'était définitivement pas comme Cartman. Il prenait soin de lui. Il l'aimait sincèrement.

Et pour ça Kyle ressentit pour lui un amour tel qu'il n'en avait jamais éprouvé pour personne.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Stan. Je n'aurai pas mal si je suis avec toi. »

Le brun obéit donc et se glissa avec précaution dans le corps de son ami. Kyle retint de justesse un sursaut de douleur. Des souvenirs atroces lui revinrent en mémoire, mais il les chassa avec violence de son esprit. Stan donna un coup de hanche, et Kyle dut serrer les dents pour s'empêcher de crier. Ca faisait si mal! Il se crispa, et Stan arrêta le mouvement, inquiet.

« Kyle..?

-Ne t'arrête pas. Continue… »

Stan sembla vouloir protester, mais il décida d'obéir à son ami. Il reprit ses mouvements de va-et-vient, lentement, précautionneusement, mais même avec ça Kyle souffrait encore. Les mains du jeune juif saisirent les draps et les serrèrent avec force. Son souffle était court. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de son front. Cartman lui revint aussitôt à l'esprit, Cartman, avec sa haine et son sourire méprisant, semblant lui dire « Et oui Kyle. J'ai quand même réussi à te briser. Tu ne pourras jamais te débarrasser de ce que je t'ai fait. Même pas avec Stan. »

« Tu ne me détruiras pas Cartman! Pensa Kyle avec force. Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de l'aimer! Jamais! »

La douleur s'estompa petit à petit. Puis elle finit par complètement disparaître. A ce moment-là, Kyle sentit quelque chose de tout nouveau naître en lui, un sentiment de bien être qui gagna en intensité. Il ferma les yeux. Maintenant la présence de Stan en lui ne lui faisait plus mal, au contraire c'était bon, si bon…Il laissa échapper un soupir, qui se transforma en gémissement. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire, et un autre gémissement lui échappa.

« Plus fort… »

Stan l'entendit, et accéléra ses mouvements de hanche. Cela décupla les sensations que Kyle ressentait, et il poussa un léger cri. Il lui sembla qu'il s'élevait, qu'il quittait son corps pour atteindre un lieu inconnu, un monde de plaisir et de couleurs. Il poussa un autre cri, et le nom de Stan sortit de ses lèvres. Le brun, qui lui-même n'avait plus l'esprit vraiment clair, accéléra encore, et à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans le corps de Kyle, le roux murmurait son nom. Stan gémissait et haletait. Les deux garçons adoptèrent un rythme frénétique, qui faisait monter toujours plus haut le plaisir, et ils n'étaient plus conscients de rien, si ce n'était du corps de l'autre en eux.

Au bout d'un moment, tout explosa en un tourbillon de couleurs, et Kyle poussa un cri qu'il réussit à étouffer tant bien que mal dans son oreiller. Son corps se tendit, son souffle se coupa, un flot de plaisir envahit tout son corps, et mit un long moment avant de s'estomper. Il mit plusieurs secondes à s'en remettre, et quand il retoucha terre, il eut du mal à retrouver son souffle. Derrière lui, Stan s'agitait de plus en plus vite, et ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus pressants. Kyle sentit alors une secousse agiter le corps de son ami, et un liquide chaud entrer dans son anus. Puis Stan poussa un cri, qu'il étouffa tant bien que mal du plat de la main. Après quelques secondes, il se retira lentement de Kyle et s'allongea près de lui. Kyle s'étendit aussi.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Stan, inquiet, attendait le verdict. Quand Kyle lui sourit, il parut rassuré.

« Je ne t'ai pas fait mal?

-Tu as été formidable. »

C'était exactement ce que Stan avait besoin d'entendre. Rasséréné, il s'approcha et se blottit contre le torse de son ami. Kyle le prit dans ses bras. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. C'étaient des larmes de bonheur. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, un remerciement, un mot d'amour, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. De toute façon ça ne servait à rien. Tous les deux enlacés, ils avaient le sentiment de n'avoir jamais été aussi proches l'un de l'autre, et c'était au-delà de tous les mots. Mais avant que le sommeil ne les emporte, il réussit tout de même à résumer sa pensée de la façon la plus simple et la plus claire qui soit.

« Je t'aime Stan.

-Je t'aime aussi Kyle. »

*

La prison pour jeunes délinquants de Jupiter Hill accueillait près de deux cents adolescents, âgés de 12 à 20 ans. Si en apparence il n'y existait pas d'autres règles que celles instaurés par les surveillants, en réalité il existait une véritable hiérarchie entre les détenus. C'était très simple: les plus forts commandaient, les plus faibles se soumettaient.

Eric Theodore Cartman vivait depuis un an dans cet établissement, et n'avait pas tardé à s'imposer parmi ses codétenus. Les premiers jours, quelques uns des caïds, croyant à tort que ce gros tas de graisse ambulant ne serait pas un danger, avaient cru bon de vouloir lui apprendre à la matière brute les règles de base de la vie à Jupiter Hill. Le combat avait été très bref, et les autres jeunes avaient vite compris que sous-estimer Cartman pouvait être une erreur fatale. Son corps gras et pesant cachait une terrible force, et pour ne rien arranger il était également rusé et manipulateur. Aujourd'hui, les plus âgés des détenus lui fichaient la paix, et les gardiens avaient même un peu peur de lui. Quand aux autres, il les avait tous à sa botte.

Au final sa vie en prison était plus agréable qu'il n'y aurait paru. Il était craint et respecté, il recevait chaque semaine des visites de sa mère (qui était d'ailleurs la seule à venir le voir), et il avait même parmi ses codétenus des amants dont les compétences étaient fort acceptables. Il y en avait notamment un, un type maigre et boutonneux avec de grosses lunettes, qui avait un côté masochiste très prononcé et qui n'aimait rien tant que se faire frapper et traiter de pute par Cartman. Ce dont le gros ne se privait pas.

Mais il n'était tout de même pas satisfait. Il vivait en permanence avec une intense frustration, tant morale que physique. Le souvenir de Kyle n'arrêtait pas de le tourmenter. A la pensée qu'il l'avait tenu en son pouvoir, qu'il l'avait kidnappé, violé, torturé, et que pour finir il avait été sur le point de le tuer, mais qu'il avait échoué, il avait envie de casser la gueule de tout le monde. Généralement quand ces sentiments étaient trop pesants, il allait se venger sur l'autre maso, et il lui faisait subir une bonne partie des violences dont il aurait aimé affliger Kyle. Le problème était que l'autre con en redemandait. Cartman aurait préféré qu'il pleure et qu'il le supplie d'arrêter.

C'était insupportable. Mais Cartman était patient. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas passer sa vie à Jupiter Hill. Et de toute façon, il existait toujours moyen de s'évader de prison. Il y réfléchissait. Un plan se mettait petit à petit en place dans sa tête. Et pour chaque seconde qu'il attendrait, il ferait payer ce foutu juif au centuple. Oui, un jour il s'évaderait, et là il se vengerait! Kyle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait!

« Profite bien de ta tranquillité pendant que tu le peux encore Kyle, se dit-il. Lorsque je t'aurai retrouvé, je te jure que tu vas regretter de m'avoir échappé… »

* * *

**Voilà, c'est la fin de cette fanfiction. Je tenais à remercier les gens qui ont pris la peine de lire ma fic, en particulier Beautiful Draco, qui me laissait gentiment un commentaire à chaque nouveau chapitre (merci beaucoup, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir). Ce fut une expérience très agréable, et je me suis bien amusée.**

**Par ailleurs, je n'avais pas l'intention d'écrire une suite, mais il se trouve que des idées me sont venues il y a quelques temps. Aussi je voudrais savoir si certaines personnes seraient intéressées par une suite de cette fanfic? Si c'est le cas, laissez moi une review ou un message, et peut-être que je m'y mettrai^^**

**Voilà, encore merci de me lire, et si vous avez des idées ou des commentaires, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en parler!**


End file.
